Demonic Hero Academia
by Brago12716
Summary: Hiei is given a mission, do to circumstances involving the mission, he has to go to UA and enters class 1-A to fulfill the mission, so what happens when the demon known throughout demon world is put inside the same class as a bunch of teenagers, exactly as one would expect, one crap-fest after the other. Yu Yu Hakusho a few years after the end of series, MHA will be at the start.
1. The Mission

Demonic Hero Academia

Chapter 1

The Mission

Koenma was in his office stamping papers while in his toddler form, doing work in this form was more relaxing than in his teenage form, and he really needed to relax with who's coming up to spirit world to have a meeting with him, it wasn't any important soul, it was a demon, Mukuro. She was due here any minute to talk with him about a problem that they both have been having, demons were sneaking off to the human world, going to the human world isn't really the issue, the issue is the circumstances of their departure, it was the sneaking off and where they headed. It seemed as if they were headed to an area near Hosu city in Japan, that isn't bad either, however there have been reports coming out of areas near there and around certain parts of the city that suggest that villains have taken some residence in that part of town. Spirit world keeps track of such things in case of instances such as when a person with a supernatural gift, such as a psychic, is mistaken for a human with a 'quirk' as the people of today have started to call them, there have been close calls to be sure, but no reported cases so far.

The sound of a door opening alerted him to the arrival of Mukuro, wearing the same thing she did all the time she said, "alright Koenma, I'm here, what exactly is it that you need my help with, I'm sure that your little spirit detectives could certainly handle a few demons without a need for this."

"Well first off, you could curb the attitude a little bit," Koenma said with a deadpan stare and earned a deadpan stare back at him from the demon, "second, we don't have a new spirit detective yet, father is being picky about who takes the position since Yusuke was found out." He turned greatly serious at this point, "but to the matter at hand, a few demons have been spotted near Hosu city, but after that they disappeared, all are high level demons that could give many others a run for their money, and to make matters worse they seem to be teaming with villains. I believe they are going to fully join forces and bring the fact that demons exist, along with the rest of the supernatural, to light, so we're going to need to send someone that can not only take them on but the villains they team up with as well, so I'd like you to try and convince Hiei to go undercover."

They was a moment of or two of silence between them for a moment before Mukuro spoke in her standard tone of voice, "you want me to convince Hiei, the demon who hates humans, to help them by going undercover to help them rather than hunting them, why not one of the others."

Koenma sighed out loud at her question, "I wish I could use one of the others, but they are not only refusing any summons for assistance but won't even acknowledge the existence of the supernatural anymore, well, two of them aren't acknowledging us, the other has another issue. Kurama doesn't want anything to do with spirit world or demon world, hasn't for a time now actually, since Genkai died a year ago, he's chosen to stay locked in his human form and won't let anyone other than the others from his team or Botan go near him or his family. Yusuke isn't taking thing any better either, or wasn't for a while, now he's solely focused on being a good husband to Keiko, he's quite the cook the few times I've gone over to their restaurant on break, but he still doesn't want anything to do with the supernatural, like Kurama. Kuwabara is a different story with the same result I'm afraid, he's focused on his studies while in college, so he's not really going to be able to do anything for the spirit world for quite some time, and so he's not able to do any spirit work either, but this mission also has another prerequisite. Hiei is the only one out of all the demons I know that has the power to go against all the demons that have sided with the villains and has the proper appearance to pull off posing as a high school student, which is where I believe the villains will be attacking."

There was another long pause as if Mukuro was thinking on how to pose this next question, or simply digesting what she just heard, "what makes you think this villain demon alliance is going to be attacking a high school," she finally took a seat in the chair opposite to Koenma.

"We have reports that tell us that All Might, the number one ranked pro hero and the human's symbol for hope, peace, and justice is going to be teaching at a high school called UA, no matter how powerful the individual, that is a terrible mistake and a fool's choice to make," Koenma stated.

"Now I get it, because the human's symbol of peace is teaching at a school, instead of that being used to inspire would-be heroes, it's instead going to inspire villains and now demons to attack this UA school in hopes of breaking All Might's spirit," Mukuro guessed and Koenma nodded grimly.

"Yes, many villains will be inspired and feel compelled to attack the school, and in doing so also bring the demons that have joined with them to attack the school as well, this is why I'm asking you to convince Hiei to go undercover, doing so would lessen any damage to the students." Koenma explained, he thought that it might be a good enough explanation that would convince her, but she seemed to be thinking about it seriously for a moment, so he had little choice but to sweeten the deal, any way he could, "what about demon world, or your border patrol. With humans knowing about demons and demon world, there could be a good chance of heavier human trafficking thus leading to more people with quirks causing more trouble and demon hunts and hunters emerging and more demons targeted, how long before extinction?"

Mukuro just gave him a look that said 'really', "you're going to use that trick to try and get me to make up my mind faster, you must be really desperate if you are resorting to such tactics," she said before taking a deep breath, might be a cheap tactic, but she knew he's right, "fine, I'll help."

Koenma let out a breath, "oh thank goodness, I thought you'd deny my request for a moment there," he said as he relaxed quite a bit more, "all that's left to do now is iron out some finer details, for instance, since he is going to a high school, should I list you as his mother?"

If she didn't have such a handle on her emotions, she would have punched him for that remark, and for the cheeky grin he had when saying it, "are you forgetting that I not only have to convince him of taking the mission, but he has to get in, I know that they don't take just anyone."

"True, on both accounts actually, but the getting in isn't difficult, there are a few quirk heroes who know of the supernatural do to some specific cases, one such hero is the Snake Hero Uwabami, her mother was a psychic, passed on the trait to her, she'll give a recommendation for him if I ask. As for you convincing him, I'm sure you can do it, he knows you and respects your strength, and rather or not either of you will admit it, you have a mother-son relationship, so if he'll listen to anyone, than he'll listen to you," Koenma told her softly to appeal to any emotion in her.

It was at this moment when the doors to the office slid open again and in came to subject of their conversation, Hiei, looking aggravated at being forced to come back here just to get Mukuro, "you're needed for some kind of meeting you're late for," he said stoically.

"And you were sent to fetch me because any other demon would be attacked the second they tried to get into spirit world I presume," she asked and he grunted as a way of agreeing with her, or simply stating that he didn't really care, he was just aggravated that he had to come. "This is actually perfect timing on your part Hiei," she said as she got an idea, he raised and eyebrow at her remark, not that she could see with her back to him, "you're going to be going on a mission to take out demons in league with the villains of the human world."

"Hn, I've been needing a good demon hunt, you've been my only opponent for far to long and some of my skills may have gotten a little rusty," Hiei smirked, he hated that only one other person was on his level, but a demon hunt might just help with that, maybe.

"Don't get the wrong idea before given the full details," Mukuro advised almost like a scolding mother, which is why Koenma started to snicker a bit before she narrowed her eyes at him to make him stop, "I'll let Koenma explain some of the details on this mission."

Koenma almost fled the room right then and there, he didn't want to be the one to tell Hiei, but he also knew that if he did try and run, he wouldn't get very far, "ahem, well, since demons are siding with villains, we need to send an agent that's strong to defend against the villainous demons. That is where you come in, we need you to go undercover as a student at UA high in the hero course to do two things, one is to keep your eyes out for the villain-demon alliance so that you can take the demons aiding them down, all the demons aiding them, and the other you won't like. The other is to help the students and make them stronger, the demons that all left are high A-class at least, we believe the strongest is on the same level as the three kings, so you are also tasked with helping the students grow stronger, training them to use their quirks better. In order to do this, you need to stay there as long as the demons are siding with the villains, so at the most, you need to stay in the human world for six years, becoming a hero and hunting the demons down, and the shortest we're expecting you to stay is at least one year."

Hiei said one word, "no," as calmly as he could, which was pretty calm for him giving that he was just asked to be humiliated by going to human school in the human world while being surrounded by human teenagers that can only think immaturely and have no true sense of self.

"Hiei, we both know that by the end of this conversation, we're going to convince you to go, so save us all the trouble and give in," Mukuro stated finally turning her head in his direction to look at him, he crossed his arms over his chest in defiance at what he was being asked to do. "Very well, just be aware you asked for it by not making it easier on yourself," she stated while standing to face him fully, "if you don't go on this mission, then the existence of demons gets out, and if that gets out, how long do you think it would be before demon hunts begin." Hiei raised an eyebrow here as if asking what point she's trying to make, "if demon hunts begin, and given what we know of human nature and what they think, how long do you think Yukina will last when they are hunting demons, I suppose we'll find out if you won't help us."

Hiei remained passive for a few moments before speaking, "that was a despicable move you just pulled," he grunted out with a glare towards her, "fine, I'll aid you, if only to ensure that Yukina remains safe and not hunted, what are the details and when do I start," he asked begrudgingly.

"Well, as I've informed you already, you are basically going to a hero course school, so you need to act and look the part, so we're going to be giving you a fake body you can enter in, it won't dampen your power in any way, it will just make your third eye and dragon mark disappear. You're going to need to choose one of your gifts to choose as your 'quirk' though, almost nobody has more than one, and when you have two, you draw too much attention to yourself, which is not what we want, what power do you want registered," Koenma asked.

"My fire, I can still use all my other powers than, except my powers concerning my Jagan, I can use the excuse that I'm internalizing my fire and giving my cells a power boost from it," Hiei stated, it was actually a good plan to the other two in the room, gives them an edge as well.

"Very well, after I make some arrangements and calls, you will be contacted for when your first day begins, or when you need to take a test or whatever you need to do to enter the school, you'll be staying in an apartment while on this mission, we own the building, so you won't be bothered. You'll also be by yourself for the most part, but when a parent teacher conference is needed, Mukuro, would you be able to go the night before the conference and stay until the morning after, I'm not expecting it to be often though, so might just be once every other month," Koenma guessed.

"I can do that, the boarder patrol is able to operate without me for a day or so," Mukuro stated and Koenma nodded while writing all the information down that he could, it was a good idea to give all the details he could to Uwabami, the more information and the better the recommendation.

"Good, now, this is a prestigious school, so you are going to have to wear a uniform, that is not negotiable, but once you get accepted, you will get to design and send in your superhero costume, I'll let you know everything else later, bye," Koenma informed while righting some notes. Hiei and Mukuro said nothing more as they left his office and left Koenma to finish his work, for the moment at least until the next stack comes in, "now to get this to Uwabami, BOTAN," he roared to his assistant for her to come, "deliver this to Uwabami," he told her upon arrival.

"The snake hero Uwabami, sir," Botan asked and watched as the toddler nodded yes to the question, "wonderful, I'd be delighted to deliver it," she took the letter and summoned her oar as fast as she could before flying out of there, she loved visiting the human world any chance she could.

* * *

Musutafu, Japan (ten minutes later)

Uwabami was in the middle of a set for a lipstick commercial that she was shooting when she felt the presence of a being that should not be here, not unless it was serious that minor psychics are needed, but that would have been sensed by her if it was that big, so it involved her directly. She took a quick look around and saw that there was nobody else close to where she was for the moment, too busy with preparations for the commercial, so she whispered softly, "make your way to my dressing room and wait for me there, I can't be seen talking to myself." When she felt the presence behind her disappear, she knew that she did as she was told, she stood up and walked over to the director to speak with him, "I need a few minutes alone in my dressing room, so please hold off on the shoot for now," she told him and walked away. Her dressing room wasn't far, but it was just out of the way enough that they wouldn't be overheard in a conversation, she checked just to make sure nobody would be near for a little while and might overhear her talking to herself, once it was done, she entered and found a ferry-girl waiting.

"I'm guessing it was a lipstick commercial this time," was the first words, bubbly said words, out of the ferry-girl's mouth, anyone else would be shocked at an agent of death being so bubbly, but anyone familiar with the supernatural would just be cool with it or has gotten over it already.

"Yes, it is, we're in the middle of shooting it actually, but this will always take priority over a commercial, what does spirit world need with a minor psychic like me," Uwabami asked, she knew she wasn't that good at it, but her quirk and looks more than made up for it in the hero business.

"This is a complicated issue, I assume you've heard some rumors going around about, what was his name, All Might, going to teach at UA high this coming year," the ferry-girl asked and Uwabami nodded, it wasn't confirmed rumors, but rumors in the hero community none the less. "Those rumors are true, made to inspire young heroes to become great since they will be taught by 'the All Might'," she continued with air quotes around 'the All Might', "but the villains will see it as an opportunity to hit the human world's symbol of peace where it hurts, his students."

"I never thought about it like that, and I'm sure the administrators in the school weren't thinking about that either, damn, this will be a travesty should a bunch of villains unite and attack," the snake hero stated taking on a thinking pose, than had a thought, "why does spirit world care?"

The ferry-girl clapped her hands together at her question, "oh dear me, I forgot the lead didn't I," Uwabami couldn't help but sweat drop at that, "a few very powerful demons have snuck out of demon world and have been seen with many villains of this world. This is now in the jurisdiction of spirit world and as such Koenma has deemed it necessary to send in our own agent to aid the heroes in the coming battles, and to also train the young heroes on how to effectively fight the demons and villains and such," she took out a letter and handed it over.

Uwabami took a few minutes to read it and was wide eyed by the time she was done, "lord Koenma wants me to give a recommendation to a demon agent he's sending to a school full of children, where did he get a demon agent, and why does it have to be a demon agent?"

"Hiei's been on the payroll for quite a while now actually, he never was taken off when he had to do community service after steeling the shadow sword from spirit world, well anyways, all the other demons that have merged with the villains are all really strong, ranging from A to S-class. Because of this, Hiei was chosen because he is on the same level as Mukuro now, one of the strongest in all of demon world, and he's the only strong ally we have left to send, everyone else is either dead or has turned away from the supernatural," the ferry-girl explained.

Uwabami sighed, "I wish it were as simple as recommending someone for the school, but the recommended still has to take a written exam, the recommendation only lets them skip the practical exam, which I'm sure he'd pass anyways, but he'd still need to take the written exam. That isn't all of it though, the rest of it is the background check that they do, and believe me when I say they are thorough, they will check everything they can and make sure they're not using a forged identity with forged papers or anything," she explained logically.

"Didn't you read the back of your paper," ferry-girl asked with a cute tilt of her head, and Uwabami turned the paper over explaining that everything about his identity has already been covered, complete with facts such as schooling and transcripts, schooling was cliché home-school.

"Very well, I'll make my recommendation as soon as I can," the snake hero told the ferry-girl, who jumped for joy, then the hero sighed, "but I hate the fact that I have information that can help fellow heroes and I can't do anything because I'd have to tell where I got it."

"Don't worry, we have everything handled, all you have to do is make the recommendation and then let Hiei handle it from there," the ferry-girl insisted with a broad smile, this did help to calm Uwabami down, she needed to trust in spirit world, trust that they know what they're doing.

"Alright, and if he is in the program long enough to be able to pick a hero agency, be sure to tell him to pick mine, I'll be sure to give a request for him, around me I can let him stretch his legs a bit so he won't feel so cramped," she suggested, which was reasonably assumed.

"Of course, with you heroes going out on patrol, it may help his cause and allow him to go hunting for some of the demons that he needs to hunt, I'm sure he'll appreciate that, though in his own way," the ferry-girl muttered the last part to herself, but Uwabami still heard her.

She was about to ask what she meant when a knock came to her door, "Uwabami, we need you back on set, we only have this set for a limited time you know," the director told her and making her remember where she was in the first place and what she was doing.

She turned back to the ferry-girl and whispered, "listen, I'll write the recommendation tonight, but make sure he's ready to take a written test, I don't want to be made to look like a fool because I recommended someone that failed it alright, now I have to go," she got up to leave after that.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Hiei and Koenma get the message," the ferry-girl waved enthusiastically to the snake hero as she left, and when she was gone summoned her oar to fly back to spirit world to report the news while Uwabami went back to her lipstick commercial.

* * *

Weeks later (outside UA high)

Hiei was walking inside of a giant building, well, it was actually four glass buildings connected by glass pathways, okay, he knew they weren't really made of glass, but they might as well be for him, and as he walked he adjusted the useless and hideous uniform he was forced to wear. The pants were a dark forest green, the under shirt was pale white and the tie was red, the jacket he was forced to wear was gray, a light gray with the same forest green design on the collar and wrists of the sleeves and shoulders as the pants, and it looked just plain wrong on the demon. The only thing he was able to wear that he wanted to was his shoes, which were black boots like he usually always wore, he was missing his forehead wrapping and his wrapping for his dragon mark on his arm, not that they were needed in this normal looking body anyways, still though. He passed the exams with flying colors, fools actually stuck someone in there with him that knew the answers, that is how he learned that Koenma wasn't lying when he said that he still had all his powers in tact, they were just covered, human body he was in felt itchy though.

Hiei casually walked through the school with his hands in his pockets to find his home room, well, get to his home room, he already knew where it was thanks to scoping out the school with his Jagan, so soon he found himself in front of a very tall door for the students of class 1-A. He stepped through it and found that he was the first to arrive, which wasn't surprising, so he sat in a seat in the very back and waited for this worthless class for whatever to start, he was sitting in his usual position, leaned back with crossed arms and eyes closed. He had to wait maybe twenty more minutes before the first student arrived, and then another and then another, and then pretty soon most of the class arrived, save for a few delays by the look of it, and that is when he heard the arguing start, loud and obnoxious arguing at that.

"Take your feet off of that desk now, it's the first day and you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffing up school property your cretin," Hiei opened his eyes to look at a boy with glasses and blue hair yelling at a boy with sandy blonde spiky hair, who was sitting like a delinquent.

"Eh, you gotta be kidding me, your old school put a stick up your ass or were you born with it," the sandy blonde boy replied back, great, the glasses boy was going to be annoying, the genius annoying like Kurama, and the blonde boy was going to be the delinquent like Yusuke.

The glasses wearing kid realized something from the expression his face gave off, he put his left hand to his chest and stuck his right out, "let's start over, I'm Tenya Iida from Stoma private academy," he introduced himself properly, well that wasn't going to help anything at all.

"Stome, huh, so you must think you're better than me, I'm going to have fun tearing you a new one," the spiky haired boy proclaimed, and that was how Hiei expected such a thing to play out, especially with a proper student like this Tenya and the delinquent with blonde spiked hair.

Tenya's expression went from a proper one to one of disbelief at what spiky was saying, "you would threaten me, your own classmate, are you sure you're in the right place," spiky turned his head away at that and noticed another boy that just came in, and Hiei immediately got suspicious.

By the way the new kid felt, he had such a low spirit energy reading that he shouldn't be in this class, the reason is because quirk users have above average spirit energy, not enough to see spirits or anything like that, but still has more than the average human, not this kid. This kid got into a prestigious school such as this one and doesn't feel like he has the spirit energy to use a quirk, and yet he got into a school for those able to use a quirk so well enough that they were able to get past the one in three hundred odds, so of course this kid was suspicious.

Hiei was also given a list of people that would be his classmates, Koenma wanted him to go through and tell if any one of them could be a spy for the villain-demon alliance and going by not only the energy of the kid, but also the way he carries himself, he's at the top of the list. No person was as nervous and frightened as he seemed to be, not one who wanted to be a hero and save lives, that person would have to be steady and carry himself as such, but this kid wasn't any of that, he was nervous, frightened, fidgety, and weaker than everyone else. So Hiei saw two possible situations for this, either this kid was just so messed up that he actually was a scared little pathetic heap, or the actor playing him was over selling the role, over selling it to the point where his acting level boarders on absurd.

"Hello, I'm Shota Aizawa, your teacher," while Hiei was thinking, something must have happened, a man dressed in all black with a dark gray scarf around his neck was standing there with messy hair and a tired look, "alright, let's get to it," he reached in a yellow sleeping bag as he said that. "Put these on and head outside," he pulled out a blue, white, and red outfit, Hiei grabbed one and headed outside, blue as the main color with a white A on the front with the legs of the A going down the legs and looked to go up the back and form a U around the neck, sides of arms red and blue.

When everyone got outside they were told it was a quirk assessment test, "but orientation, we're going to miss it," a girl whose hair reminded him of a coconut with wide eyes and a kind of stupid look on her face commented, and it was kind of a stupid comment dealing with this teacher.

"If you really want to make the big leagues, you can't waist time on pointless ceremonies, here at UA we're not tethered to traditions, that means I get to run my class however I see fit," Aizawa stated with his back to them, but turned to them on the last part of his statement. "You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives, but you never got to use your quirks on physical exams before," he held up a phone with various tests on it, "the country's trying to pretend we're all still created equal by not letting those with the most power accel, it's not rational. One day the ministry of education will learn, Bakugo, you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam, what was your farthest distance throwing a soft ball when you were in junior high," the teacher asked after giving a short speech, a short yet rational speech.

"Sixty-seven meters I think," the one with sandy blonde spiky hair stated, his name was apparently Bakugo then, the one with a delinquent attitude and reminded Hiei of Yusuke was named Bakugo, and he could only throw sixty-seven meters without his quirk, pathetic.

"Right, try doing it with your quirk," Aizawa told him and gave a ball to Bakugo as he got in the middle of a circle on the ground, "anything goes just stay in the circle, go on, you're wasting our time," clearly the teacher had very little patience and didn't like to be kept waiting.

"Alright, you asked for it," Bakugo said as he did some stretches, before throwing the ball using his quirk of explosion to speed the ball up, it went quite far actually, using only his physical strength he could only throw sixty-seven, but with his quirk it should be in the seven hundreds.

"All of you know your maximum capabilities, it's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero," Aizawa held up the phone to show seven hundred and five meters, the others gasped in shock and said how fun they thought it might be to try testing their quirks. "So this looks fun huh," he gained quite the eerie look about him when he said that, "you have three years here to become a hero, you think it's all going to be games and play time, idiots" he gained a smile when he said that. "Today you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential, whoever come in last has none and will be expelled immediately," he stated looking quite pleased with himself seeing the student's shocked looks, "like I said, I get to decide how this class runs, understand? If that's a problem you can head home right now," now he has a small grin that must have sent shivers up the spines of everyone else, the crazy eyes he had didn't really help things either, but Hiei didn't mind, his physical capabilities far surpassed everyone here without the use of his 'quirk'.

"You can't send one of us home, I mean we just got here, even if it is the first day, it isn't fair," the same girl that was concerned about the orientation spoke up, what a mistake, life isn't fair so why should a school meant to prepare you for hero work be fair at all.

"Oh, and you think natural disasters are, or power-hungry villains, or catastrophic accidents that will wipe out whole cities, no, the world is full of unfairness, it's a heroes job to try and combat that unfairness, if you want to be a pro you're going to have to push yourself to the brink. For the next three years, UA will throw one terrible hardship after another at you, so go beyond, plus ultra style, show me it's no mistake that you're here," Aizawa had on a little smirk as he said that last part, "now then, we're just wasting time by talking, let the games begin."

First up with the fifty-meter dash, the first pair was Tenya going against a frog girl, Tenya got one point zero four seconds, frog girl got five point five eight seconds, and after that pair was complainer girl and a guy with a tail, tail guy four point four nine and girl got seven point one five. Next was a pink skinned girl against a boy that sparkled, literally, guy got five point five one, he didn't pay attention to the girl, next was Bakugo and the suspicious boy, Bakugo used explosions to go faster, got one point one three, suspicious boy got seven point zero two. When it came time to do Hiei's, he was paired with a guy able to use tape that came from his elbows, when the bell sounded, he reached the goal so fast he appeared as nothing but a blur to everyone, he walked off and barely heard the robotic voice say his score of point zero zero five seconds.

After the fifty-meter dash was the grip strength, some like suspicious boy got fifty-six, other like a guy with multiple tentacle arms got five hundred forty kilograms, Hiei squeezed it and managed to get closer to a thousand five hundred and fifty-three himself, he didn't show off though. After that was the standing long jump, others used their quirks to go farther than those that didn't use their quirks, like suspicious boy, all while Hiei who used his energy got nearly double what everyone else got, which seemed to only add to his intimidating aura. The fourth test was the repeated side step, Hiei excelled in this one as well, as one might expect of the demon, he didn't hold anything back and went so fast that the machine barely registered his movements before the time was up and he stopped, he stopped right in the dead center too.

The fifth was the ball throw that was shown earlier, complainer girl used her quirk to manipulate the gravity of the ball to throw it and make it keep going and going and going and going until the hole thing just gave the sensor the number infinity, which was just the use of her quirk. Everyone else was shocked, but they really shouldn't be seeing as her quirk just made the ball go far beyond what it would normally go, and if you think about it, it wasn't really that impressive, in fact, she like the rest of the people here used their quirks too much for his liking. Suspicious boy was up next, and Hiei was focused on this one, mainly because this would be the boy's final attempt to prove if he has anything or not, he was watching when he heard Tenya talk, "if Midoriya doesn't shape up soon, he's the one going home."

"Huh, of course he is, he's a quirkless loser," Bakugo commented once he heard that statement, which only added to Hiei's suspicion of the boy now named Midoriya, one claimed he didn't have a quirk while the other claimed he did, but who was telling the truth is the question.

"What he has a quirk, did you not hear about what he did in the entrance exams," Tenya question the explosion boy, that means that either Bakugo was being lied to by whoever told him Midoriya was quirkless, or that Tenya was lying and is helping out a friend, either way it's suspicious.

Midoriya threw the ball, but didn't use his power, or looked to be trying to and found he couldn't, "I erased your quirk," the voice of Aizawa came through, he was found to have his scarf seem to float around him and underneath the scarf was goggles, his hair raised up and his eyes were red.

The teacher seemed to say something that only Midoriya could hear before the boy said openly, "those goggles, wait, I know you, you can look at someone and cancel out their powers, the erasure hero: Eraser head," and he said that loud enough for everyone else to hear.

Thy began to discuss it while Aizawa began to talk with Midoriya a little while before walking back over and leaving Midoriya with his head hanging low, "I wonder if our teacher gave him some advice," Tenya wondered to himself but said it out loud just loud enough for Hiei to hear it.

"Probably told him to start packing," Bakugo commented as they all watched young Midoriya finally throw the ball, amazingly, he controlled his quirk enough to only focus it in his finger at the last second and shoot the ball to earn him seven hundred and five point three, same as Bakugo's.

"Mr. Aizawa, you see, I'm still standing," Midoriya said while holding his injured right hand into a fist and trying to fight back the tears, but what was holding Hiei's attention was that the boy used a quirk while not having the spirit energy level of a quirk user, nor was the facts adding up. Bakugo just claimed the boy didn't have a quirk, and from the way he talked, he's known the boy for a while, probably from back in junior high, so the boy should have had his quirk long enough to control it better than that, meaning he couldn't have had his quirk for very long at all. Yet from the reports that Hiei has read, and yes, he actually can and did read, the latest a quirk develops is at the age of five, at the age of four is when most get their quirks, and yet Midoriya got his at such a late age that it should be impossible, Midoriya just jumped to the top of the list.

Everyone else was cheering him on while making a few observations, and it seemed Bakugo had just a short a fuse as Yusuke because he began charging while screaming, "hey, Deku you bastard, tell me how you did that or you're dead," about to blow 'Deku' to pieces. That was before he was wrapped up in Aizawa's bandages like Midoriya earlier, "what the hell, why the hell is your damn scarf so strong," he grunted out as he tried to turn his head to face the one who stopped him from attacking Midoriya.

"Because it's a capture weapon made from carbon fiber and a special medal alloy, stand down, it would be wise to avoid making me use my quirk so much, it gives me serious dry eye," Aizawa stated his quirk activated to hold back any explosion that Bakugo might try on his scarf. He unwrapped Bakugo and deactivated his quirk once Bakugo claimed down a little, "you're wasting my time now, whoever's next can step up," as he walked away and allowed the next to go up, which was surprisingly enough Hiei's turn.

"Look at this pipsqueak, he's fast and all, but I bet he can't get anywhere close to what I got," Bakugo commented while eyeing the little guy, who decided to give him a little show since the boy obviously didn't know when he was actually outmatched by a few hundred years.

Hiei was given the ball and pumped energy into his arm, while taking careful look to see if Aizawa was trying to erase his 'quirk', before throwing the ball while making it seem like he was being serious when he was holding back, a lot, and that is saying something about his control. What he got was still impressive, scratch that, he got second in the class, the only time he got second in the class actually, the complaining girl got first with her infinity score, he got second with his score of one thousand nine hundred and eighty-three point five. After he turned to look at the class trying to pick their unhinged jaws off the ground, he walked out of the circle and stood off to the side and away from everyone else, just as he's done for the other contests and will continue to do so with the other contests as well.

After the throw was the sit up, which he excelled at as well, got more than any other, seated toe touch was easy as well, mainly because he was flexible as a warrior, and the long-distance run was easy as well since he was faster than everyone else by a mile, literally apparently. At the end of it all, the results were calculated effectively, "alright, time to give you your results, I've ranked you all from best to worst, you should probably have a pretty good idea of your standing already, I'll pull up the whole list, not worth going over each individual score," Aizawa stated. First place was Hiei, followed by Momo Yaoyorozu, Shoto Todoroki, Bakugo, Tenya, Fumikage Tokoyami, Mezo Shoji, Mashirao Ojiro, Eijiro Kirishima, Mina Ashido, Ochaco Uraraka, Koji Koda, Rikido Sato Tsuyu Asui, Yuga Aoyama, Hanta Sero, Denki Kaminari, Kyoka Jiro, Tory Hagakure, Izuku Midoriya. "I was lying, no one is going home," Aizawa stated bluntly to everyone, "that was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all on the test," he lied with a big grin that did not look well considering his appearance, some of the others were shocked by this, others had a different thought.

"I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out, I'm sorry, I guess I really should have said something," a girl with a pony tail in a spiky back end going in each direction commented her thoughts, it was the wrong thought, but it was something better than believing him at all.

"That's it, we're done for the day, pick up a syllabus in the class room and read it over before tomorrow morning," Aizawa stated as he began to walk over to Midoriya, "Midoriya, take this to have the old lady fix you up, things'll be tougher tomorrow when actual training begins, be prepared."

He began walking away at that, leaving a lot of people behind, but Hiei phased out and met him before he disappeared, "not a lie, you just changed your mind right," he asked just to be sure, Aizawa nodded to the boy and figured there was no point lying and watched as he walked away.

"That kid, he's irrationally strong and clearly doesn't like the spotlight, yet he still takes it from others with his dark and mysterious persona, such a contradiction, I know I'm not supposed to have one, but I think he's my favorite student so far," the teacher commented walking away.


	2. A Different Perspective

Demonic Hero Academia

Chapter 2

A Different Perspective

Hiei was sitting in his apartment meditating to search for any inkling of demon energy belonging to the demons that fled and made their way to anywhere close to the town, it wasn't really helping because all he was getting was static if he went farther then the town line. Something was interfering with his Jagan and sensing ability, the only logical conclusion was that a demon that had defected was able to jam him somehow, or maybe a villain has a telepath blocking ability, either way, Hiei wasn't able to get a read on any energies right now. So, he stood up from his meditation and finished getting ready for school, just thinking about the word and all it entails leaves a bad taste in his mouth, he briefly wondered if he should go back since they couldn't teach him anything, but he gave his word that he'd see this mission through.

He was soon ready for the agonizingly long day he was about to have before leaving the apartment with a board expression, and the school day went slow at first, morning was regular human school classes, then lunch that Hiei didn't eat, and then finally was the hero training. "I AM HERE," a voice called out as it reached the doorway, "COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HERO," a big bulky man in a red jumpsuit, yellow gloves, red on the inside blue on the outside cape wearing man with blonde hair that had a two big bunny ear-like strands sticking up in the front. The rest of the class was in awe at this man, who was called All Might, and didn't sound the least bit concerned that the hero just announced his entry in the dumbest way possible, and the man just marched up to the podium as if it was nothing, "welcome to the most important class at UA high. Think of it as Heroing 101, here you will learn the basics of being a pro, and what it means to fight in the name of good, let's get into it, todays training will pull no punches," the hero exclaimed before pulling out a card that had the word battle written on it in an overly dramatic fashion. "But one of the keys to being a hero is looking good," again overly dramatic and exuberantly said, this time panels on the wall opened up with cases in them ranging from one to twenty, "these were made for you based on your quirk registration forms and the requests you sent in before school started. Get yourselves suited up and then meet me in training ground beta," All Might ordered before receiving a resounding 'yes sir' from the rest of the class while Hiei just got up and went to get his hero costume and then get the meaningless training over with.

Hiei's costume was exactly as one would expect him to have, his actual attire when he's in demon world, meaning that he has on a long black cloak-like jacket with a white collar and black pants tucked into black boots with a black sleeveless undershirt underneath the cloak and a red belt. It was sad that he couldn't request a sword to use though, he was a swordsmen and wouldn't have that any other way, but he was at least able to have everything else like he wanted, even arm wrappings to cover his dragon mark he has on his arm and a headband for his Jagan. He didn't have those things right now because of the human body he was in, he could have just had them anyway and step out of the body, but if one of these fools does something and destroys his arm wrappings or his headband, than he'll have to be annoyed with questions.

He silently walked out and saw the others out as well, they had various designs made for amplifying their quirks or were just there for style, his was just his attire for every day wandering, he was walking as All Might began talking, he must love to hear himself talk like he does. "They say that cloths make the pros ladies and gentlemen, and you are the proof, take this to heart, from now on you are all heroes in training, getting me all ramped up, you are all so cool, and now it's time to get started you bunch of newbies." Hiei walked a little ways off from the rest of the group and waited with his hands in his pockets for this thing to start, the man was obviously going to drag this out as long as he could, so Hiei decided to just wait until he was ready to begin before making his comments. He only had to wait a few minutes before he was ready and the rest of the class lined up, "now that you're ready, it's time for combat training," he announced with his boisterous voice, it almost sounded like a less nasally sounding Kuwabara now that Hiei thought about it or was it just his imagination.

"Sir," a guy in white armor raised his hand, that must be Tenya from the way he carries himself and feels all nerdy like Kurama, "this is the fake city from our entrance exam, does that mean we'll be conducting urban battles again," the boy asked, which was a possibility.

"Not quite, I'm going to move you two steps ahead, most villain fights you see on the news takes place outside, however statistically speaking, run ins with the most dastardly evildoer takes place indoors, such as backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground layers. Truly intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows, but for this training exercise, you'll be split into two teams of good guys and bad guys and fight two on two indoor battles," All Might answered, and honestly it was intelligently spoken, somewhat at least.

"Isn't this a bit too advanced," a frog-like creature asked, or was that considered a girl here, or a boy going by that sparkly buffoon and how he acted, whatever the case may be, it asked a question that was almost stupidly asked, it needs to be advanced or you'll never improve.

"The best training is what you get on the battlefield, but remember, you can't just punch a robot this time, you're dealing with actual people now," All Might advised before he was interrupted and asked various stupid questions that would be explained if given the right time to talk and explain. He then pulled out a script, "listen up, the situation is this, the villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout, the heroes must try and foil their plans, to do that, the good guys either have to catch the evildoers or recover the weapon. Likewise, the bad guys succeed if they protect their payload or capture the heroes," the hero explained simply enough, then pulled a box of lots out of nowhere, "time's limited, we'll choose teams by drawing lots," which was not a completely horrible idea, it would simulate random pairing situations better.

Team A was Ochaco Uraraka and Izuku Midoriya, team B was Mezo Shoji and Shoto Todoroki, team C was Hiei Jaganshi and Momo Yaoyorozu, team D was Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida, team E was Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama, team F was Koji Koda and Rikido Sato. Team G was Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro, team H was Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui, team I was Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure, and team J was Hanta Sero and Eijiro Kirishima, that was all the teams and Hiei's partner was apparently someone named Momo, whoever that was.

"I declare the first teams to fight will be," All Might announced as he began fishing around for more lost in one container marked villain and the other marked hero, "these guys," he announced again holding up the D and A in an over glorified fashion, it seemed two rivals meet. "Team A will be the heroes, team D will be the villains, everyone else can head to the monitoring room to watch," everyone began to walk away, the only people left were team A and team D plus All Might, yet Hiei was forming his own strategy for when it came to his upcoming battle. Soon they arrived to the dark room that was to make for the monitoring room, and not long after came All Might, "ALRIGHT, LET'S BEGIN THE INDOOR COMBAT TRAINING, TEAM A AND TEAM D, YOUR TIME STARTS NOW," and that was how the match started, a loud yelling. The match began and they waited, "pay attention kids, think about what you would do," he told the rest in a much quieter voice, they watched as team A went down the halls until Bakugo of the villain team met them with an explosion in a sneak attack.

"A sneak attack Bakugo, what kind of man pulls cheep crap like that," a spiky red-haired boy asked, he clearly didn't understand that when it came to true villainy, there are no such things as cheep shots or unmanly attacks of any kind, it was just kill or be killed.

"It's a viable strategy, he's playing the part, acting as a true villain would," All Might commented, that was one way to put it, but Hiei knew that he wasn't just playing at anything, Bakugo seems to really be wanting to hurt Midoriya by the look of his eyes, the anger and rage.

"It didn't work, Midoriya dodged it," a girl in pink pointed out, no the girl wasn't wearing pink, that girl actually is pink, a human with pink skin, the quirks that they had in today's world is truly a messed-up thing, but Hiei didn't really care, not about her or this fight. He was going to watch the fights to learn everyone's quirks and what they might need help with, this one was already simple, Midoriya with his self-harmful quirk, Ochaco and her lack of realism, Tenya and his turning when at high speeds, and finally Bakugo with his temper and pride.

Instead of watching the fight, he chose to go over in the corner and meditate to think up a strategy, to the others it looked like he was sleeping with a lazy expression with his arms behind his head while leaning against the wall, it wasn't comfortable, but it wasn't meant to be. He began to work on different scenarios for when it was finally his time to fight, with a partner no less, and the only thing he could actually do to prepare for it is guess who this Momo person was, he didn't have much to go on since he doesn't pay attention to what he finds meaningless at the time. He did have a glimpse at some of the quirks of a few of his classmates, such as a boy with white and red hair, he seemed to be able to generate ice, which was used in the long jump to launch himself across the field, he got quite the impressive score considering he went after Hiei. Then was a strange one with tape that came from his elbows, that could be useful Hiei guessed, depending who they were up against their opponents could be trapped easier if it was combined with his speed, the fight would be over before they could even blink. One was able to generate a bird-like shadow from themselves, it would be quite useful, even more so in a cramped space that reduced their opponent's maneuverability, could cause wide spread destruction fast and even provide a distraction when needed, or defensive cover. There were also the notable one's that could be noted without studying too hard, such as one guy with tentacle arms that could form different appendages, a frog-girl or creature or whatever it is that it is, also the girl with cords coming from her ears, or the invisible girl.

'All of them have their uses, and I don't know which one is my partner because I didn't bother to learn their names, nor their quirks so I can't plan ahead until I do,' Hiei thought to himself as he finished his nap in time to see the first explosion made by Bakugo and his grenade hands.

It was very effective in an open space, but in a scenario that they were practicing for, it was impractical and could easily set off the bomb, "sir, isn't this getting a little out of hand, that Bakugo is taking this a little too personal, he's going to kill him," and the safety issue, that's a thing.

"Not so," what the hell All Might, it is almost guarantied that they are going to kill each other, not that Hiei minded, but still, "Bakugo, use that stored up power again and I'll stop this fight, you're team will lose, to let lose such a strong attack indoors is endangering the stronghold you should be protecting. That's a poor strategy for a hero or a villain, the penalty would be a massive loss of points," that was what All Might told the kid, some heroes these people are, thinking about the loss of points and the lack of thought in the scenario instead of the possible loss of life, what strange thought for heroes.

Bakugo then charged for Midoriya, who thought he could counter, but then Bakugo used his explosions to change his trajectory and attack from the boy's back, "he doesn't come off as a guy with a strategy, but he's actually quite intelligent," the white and red haired boy commented. "He changed his trajectory while in mid air while using a blast that doubled as a smoke screen, very clever," the boy commented again as if talking to himself instead of talking to the group, it seemed like he was an analytical type like Kurama is, that will be annoying in the future.

"A faint attack like that requires an extreme amount of precision, he had to calculate the physics and demonstrate control over his quirk," a girl with her black hair in a ponytail with the tail part being spiked and in a very revealing outfit showing off a large amount of skin.

Bakugo went in for another attack with a right hook to Midoriya's right arm while his back was turned, then grabbing the arm and used his explosions to turn himself and throw the green boy on the ground on his back with a large thud, Bakugo wasn't really letting up on the attacks at all. The other students were commenting how Bakugo was acting as a true villain, but Hiei saw that he it as just a childhood bully being a bully to the bullied, one who would never stand up for himself no matter what, the type that Hiei hates, weak minded fools who believe too much in people. "I thought Midoriya was pretty amazing at the start of the fight, but he's completely outmatched in terms of combat power, not to mention Bakugo seems like a natural at all this stuff," a blonde-haired boy with a streak of black in the shape of a lightning bolt commented himself.

Midoriya was on his knees for a second before looking around and spotting something and running towards it on his hands and knees as if trying to run away, but Hiei could tell what the plan was, he paid attention while the others were focused on Bakugo and his explosion. When he made it to the window, he and Bakugo talked a bit about a past grudge or something before charging one another and making to strike at each other, Bakugo with an explosion and Midoriya with a charged-up fist with the same power as on the other day. It was then that Uraraka made her move with the debris made from the force of Midoriya's smash, knocking a pillar into the debris and making many others smaller debris flying over and distracting Tenya long enough for Uraraka to make her way to the bomb and touch it to win the match.

"The hero team wins," All Might announced to everyone as they were still in a bit of shock at seeing the hero team win in such a way, "your indoor combat training is over," he informed that team round before leaving to go check on the combatants of the round. Then he came back with them, other than Midoriya who was sent to the infirmary, "well, despite the results, the MVP of this exercise is young Iida," the pro hero announced to the other shocked students who questioned that decision, "hm, valid question, who can tell why I didn't choose one."

"Sir, I can tell you why," the girl with the spiky pony tail raised her hand to state the reason, "Iida embraced this challenge, he was the only one who truly adapted to his assigned role, Bakugo's judgement was clouded by a personal grudge, which could be seen in the large explosion indoors. Midoriya's plan was also poorly thought out, considering the amount of damage he received, he rendered himself helpless, not smart, and Uraraka let her guard down mid-battle, her final attack was also too reckless given the hypothetical stakes. If the fake weapon were treated as if it was real, the moves never would have been so unprecise, Iida was fully prepared for his opponent's arrival and had a strategy while never losing sight of his mission to protect the dummy weapon, even if he was foiled in the end. Technically the hero team did win, but they took advantage of the fact that this was training, they didn't respect the spirit of the trial," yep, this girl's analytical skills were quite good, not on the level of Kurama's, but good enough to receive acknowledgment, but was she useful in fighting was the issue.

"Yes, well, you overlooked a few things, Iida could have relaxed a little bit in the exercise, but otherwise you nailed it," All Might sounded a bit unnerved at her analysis, and that was a weak reasoning given what his student just stated, this hero had no teaching skills at all.

"One should always start with the basics and devote themselves full heartedly to learning, that's the only real way to become a top hero," that comment was too much and Hiei decided to delve into her mind and see who this girl was, and found out that she was his partner, great.

"Now then, time to blow this joint, let's move on to the next match, think about everything we saw and discussed as you tackle this training for yourself," All Might stated before pulling two more balls from the stands, "match two, team B will be heroes and team I will be the villains, begin." Mezo Shoji used his tentacle arms to spot where they were, then relayed the information to his partner, Shoto Todoroki, who then decided to freeze the entire building and freeze the 'villains' to the floor, therefore freeing him up to go to the bomb and then touch it for the win before thawing everything. After that was the match for team J being the villains and team H as the heroes, Hiei didn't pay attention to the outcome of that match since he could plainly see that it didn't matter and already knew of their quirks, so he just waited for his match to start, which coincidently was after this one.

It didn't take long for them to reach the place where the 'bomb' was located, or for Hiei to make a plan regarding the use of Momo's quirk, creation, which lets her make any non-living thing as long as she knew how to make it and had enough of her skin exposed to use it. "What's your quirk," he asked her, he may have already knew what her quirk was, but that didn't mean that he was going to blow his cover by showing him to also be a telepath and therefore also question what else he may have been hiding on the entrance papers to get into the school.

"My quirk is called Creation, I can make any non-living thing as long as I know what it's made of and how to make it, what about you, I saw you use super speed at the assessment test, but you also showed what looked to be super strength as well," Momo asked once they reached the room.

"I use a fire quirk," Hiei stated as they entered and only looked back to see her shocked face, probably from the physical quirk she thought was on top of the fire quirk, "I internalize my fire and use my body like a steam engine to enhance my physical ability, I'm very good at it."

She accepted that answer just as everyone else has and waited until it was time to start the mock battle before discussing anything else, she did thin it might be good to begin thinking on the creation of steel beams to block the door though, "begin," All Might called the start of the match.

Before Momo could make the beams though, "do you know how to make a scanner with data package sending capabilities," Hiei asked and made her pause in her movements and trip over herself at the sudden question at being asked before looking up with a 'what' from on her elbows. "This is a simulated challenge where villains stole a bomb because they couldn't make one themselves, hence why heroes found out about it and why they are on their way to stop us from relocating the bomb to a safer location instead of keeping it secret until ready to strike without notice. The reason we stole it is more than likely because our 'boss' does not know how to make one himself, or his scientist doesn't know, either way, we stole the bomb for use later, if we scan the bomb and send the structure analysis to All Might, our boss for this challenge, we win."

Momo seemed to think about it for a moment before commenting herself, "now I understand, we scan the bomb and send the data to All Might, then it doesn't matter who wins the battles anyways because the over all objective of the villains was met, that's very clever of you."

"Get to work on the scanning, I'll work on defending us should they come and pose a threat to us, this team G might not actually get to the bomb at all," he commented before stepping outside and closing the door in order to give the girl some privacy to make and scan the bomb. It didn't take long for both of the heroes to show up, one was the girl with earphone jacks on her ears while the other was the lightning user, it was almost a guarantee that it'd be lightning with such a sign on his hair, and sure enough came the boy with lightning crackling in his hands. In a flash, Hiei had both of their heads in the palms of his hands before slamming them into the wall behind them, the wall cracking from the force of the impact alone, he removed his hands and let them slide motionlessly to the floor, only sign of life being their shallow breaths.

"The Villain team wins," All Might announced as Hiei made his way back to the bomb room with his hands in his pockets and walked in time to see Momo in the middle of scanning the bomb with a shocked look on her face and standing there frozen in shock at the fast outcome. Hiei decided not to waste his breath in snapping her out of her shock and instead walked back to where everyone else was and waited on the next match, didn't even bothering to listen to the pro hero when he was named the MVP of the round from his logic and power. The next set of teams to go was team F with Koji Koda and Rikido Sato as the villains going against team E consisting of Mina Ashido as the heroes, and again, Hiei didn't pay attention to the outcome of the fight since he could tell their powers from them showing off at the assessment test.

When everything was done and over with, everyone other than Midoriya, the lightning user, and the earphone jack girl, were in the crowd in front of All Might who blew a whistle and yelled, "THAT'S A WRAP, super work, you really stepped up to the plate. We also didn't have any major injuries other than Midoriya, and two with minor head injuries with Denki and Kyoka," he said that last part while sneaking a glance at Hiei for a moment, "you should be proud, excellent first day of training all around," he gave a few words of encouragement.

"It's nice to hear some encouraging words after our homeroom class, Mr. Aizawa was kind of a buzz kill," the frog girl commented with the rest of the class nodding along with her, Hiei didn't know what they were complaining about, he agreed with everything that was said by the guy.

"I'M HAPPY TO BRING SUCH STAGERING POSITIVITY TO MY ALMENATER, that's all for now folks, I should go check on the other three's progress, now watch how a pro exits like he's got somewhere to be," All Might exclaimed before traveling at shockwave speeds away from the class.

Hiei stood firm while the others staggered, that power was quite similar to something else, but he couldn't put his finger on it, it seamed similar to some kind of energy he sensed at some point, but couldn't put his finger on it, oh well, if he couldn't remember than it can't be important. He turned and walked to the classroom to wait until the rest got there and so Aizawa could teach them something that the useless teaching skills of All Might couldn't, which was everything, and it seemed like things were only going to get more useless from here on out. Oh well, after the lessons of the day, he'll head home right after, then maybe get in some actual training for himself rather than this hero training that teaches nothing but soft hearts and weak wills, the very essence of which makes Hiei sick to have to be a part of.

* * *

Next day

What the hell, that was what Hiei thought when he saw the front entrance of the school, there was a mob of reporters gathered around to get some kind of scoop, and he wasn't able to just sneak in and become suspicious as to how he snuck into a 'high security' academy like UA. So he decided to do the next best thing and send a wave of energy that he was able to target and destroy all of their cameras and microphones, that way at least he only the people would spot him and he could use his Jagan to wipe their minds if needed, and it was needed. He walked by them with many of them trying to block his path and ask him questions, he just moved around them and continued walking into the school as if they weren't there, and once he got inside he came face to face with Aizawa, who just looked as scruffy as ever.

The barrier for the school was put up just as Hiei passed through the threshold of the gate, the kid didn't even seemed to flinch from the large sound coming from behind him, nor did he look back, not even for a second as he kept on going, "nice work yesterday," Aizawa told him in passing.

"Hn," was Hiei's reply as he continued walked into the building and left Aizawa with a small smile on his face, it was obvious to the rest of the faculty that All Might favored Midoriya over the others, so while All Might has his favorite, Aizawa already has his picked out as well.

The two walked to the class in silence as if ignoring the other's presence, when they got to class, Hiei went to his back seat and Aizawa to the front of the class, "descent work on yesterday's combat training you guys," were Aizawa's first words to the class with a stack of papers. "I saw the video feeds and went over each of your team's results, Bakugo, you're talented, so don't sulk like a child about your loss, and Midoriya, the only way you won the match was messing up your arm again, work harder, you won't be able to use the non-controlled quirk excuse for long. You can't keep breaking your body while you're training here, but your quirk will be useful if you can get a handle on it, so show a little urgency," Midoriya nodded with determination which was very true, that excuse was already getting old, the kids needs better help than a bad teacher. "Hiei, good work on working out that little loopole in the scenario, none of you knew this, but the one paired with Yaoyorozu had this advantage either way, knowing was a different story, but for now let's get down to business, our first task will decide your future, pick a class representative."

Then came the loudest discussion when it came to something as useless as a class representative, it just adds more work for people, what an annoyance, "silence everyone, please," the voice of Tenya called everyone down, what an annoying and grading voice the boy has. "The class representative's duty is to lead others, and that's not something just anyone can do, you must first have the trust of every student in the classroom, therefore the most logical way to fill this position is democratically, we will hold an election to choose our leader."

In the end, everyone voted and the votes were tallied, and in a surprising turn of events, Izuku Midoriya and Momo Yaoyorozu were tied with three votes each, with nobody voting for the person who proposed the election in the first place, which wouldn't be a good candidate anyways. Now everyone was wondering either who voted for who and why, with a tie, that left it up to the reasons why people voted for who they voted for, their reasoning for voting for Izuku was that he seemed very trusting and would be good at analyzing since he analyzed Bakugo so well.

In the end they couldn't decide and ran out the clock until lunch, Hiei always ate on the rafter without anyone knowing, he didn't need to eat disgusting human food, so he took a nap until time to go back to class, he was almost asleep when a resounding alarm blared throughout the hall. He sprung to life and did a quick scan with his Jagan to find the disturbance, it were simple reporters trying to get a scoop, so he just decided to stay on the rafters and missed the whole blockage in the hall that was caused by the panic, he didn't need to get involved with that. Some others had the same idea and decided to stay back as well, such as Momo, Shoto, Bakugo, and other level-headed individuals that Hiei either didn't recognize or didn't care enough to recognize, he was sure to make a note of it for later on though.

When everything else was calmed down and everyone was back inside the classroom, the debate was still going on with very little to no success, that is until Midoriya spoke up, "I think that Tenya Iida should be our class rep, he was able to capture everyone's attention and get us in line. So I believe that he should be the one leading our class from now on," and that was something Hiei could not allow to happen, he was getting enough headaches as is, he didn't need some fool that would add to it, maybe he could get them to sway towards Momo to avoid them.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Hiei voiced and got everyone else to look at him, "that was one instance in the midst of a panic that he was also a part of until he spotted the media that had gotten inside, that is the only reason he wasn't panicking along with everyone else. However, Momo, who received as many votes as Midoriya, knew set calmly in her seat and obviously came to the conclusion that the media got inside from the way they acted in the front, therefore she would be a much more logical choice then Tenya, who acted as everyone else did."

Midoriya seemed to look down for a moment before coming back with another argument, "yes, that is true, but Iida really wants to be class rep, and he's more suited to be it considering that despite the beginning, he really was able to get everyone's attention in a panic."

Hiei was ready with a counter though, "that is true, but that is based on one panicked scenario, you cannot be sure that it would happen more than once, however Momo has proven her analytical ability and calmer demeanor more than once," his was sure to speak like Kurama, he always had a way with words.

"Sorry Midoriya, under other circumstances I might take your advice, but what Hiei said is true, Momo did show us a calmness that Tenya just doesn't have, and I did see her sitting down while others were panicking," Eijiro stated while rubbing the back of his head guiltily.

"She was also able to determine things that others didn't think of, like how Aizawa was lying when he said one of us would be expelled, none of us ever thought that up, or when she could tell why Iida was MVP of your battles, I think Momo is the better choice," Denki admitted himself.

After those two came agreements from the rest of the class until everyone agreed that Momo was the class rep, but then she came up and did something else, "I don't think Iida was a bad choice for class rep myself, and I do need a vice representative, so I have chosen him to be it."

Tenya smiled, but then did something else that nobody expected, "I thank you for your consideration, but I think that should go to Hiei himself, since he was the one that got you elected by pointing out your qualifications to the class and showed off his own thinking ability as well."

Everyone else was stunned, but then they also thought about it, the boy in glasses did make a great point, so they all agreed as well, so that was how Hiei got put at the front of the class to the left of Momo as her vice representative, picking out other class officers as well, damn his luck.

* * *

 **A/N: For those of you wondering, no, this will not be a boy on boy story, I don't do gay paring, don't have a problem with it, just don't write it, but if you want a love interest, which i'm sure you'll tell me if you want to see Hiei end up with anybody, then feel free to post a review or PM me and tell me who you would like to see him with, or if you want him to be alone for the rest of his life. That being said, there are a few people whose outcomes have already been decided, so you can take them away from your list: Botan will not be on the list (she's chosen to focus solely on her work of taking dead people to the afterlife), Mukuro won't be on the list either (I have something special in mind for her, plus her and Hiei have more mother-son relationship to me), Yukina (who will not be in this fanfiction anyways) will never be on the list as far as I'm concerned but needed her to be mentioned for those that ship her with Hiei (aka her own brother), and finally we have Inko Midoriya who is the mother to Izuku, (I don't know who might request such a thing, but I'm not taking any chances for weird stuff). Whatever or whoever you pick, I would like a reason behind it, especially if it's way out there like HieixMidnight or HieixMt. Lady, if I get no response then I'll choose the pairing if I decide to have one.**


	3. USJ Attack

Demonic Hero Academia

Chapter 3

USJ Attack

Hiei was pissed, absolutely livid, mostly at himself, but some of it was directed towards the humans and his time in the human world that dulled his instincts, he should have known, should have checked more thoroughly, and most of all, he shouldn't have been so lax after. Why was he berating himself, because yesterday before he went home, he noticed an unfamiliar spirit energy that felt rotten, like a stone statue so old it crumbles away to nothingness, that energy was at the front gates and seemed to have been there for a while, like lunch time long. If only he checked and made sure there weren't any more issues, it even fits, how could measly reporters get into a school with supposedly high-level security for protecting the heroes of tomorrow, and he didn't notice until after school because he became too lax among weak humans. Despite what Hiei was feeling, he still looked as stoic as ever while finding his seat in class, at no point did he let his mask slip, he instead to note of everyone and their positions, and when Aizawa came in he took note of that glance he gave the demon, an approving nod, what did that mean.

When everyone was seated and class started, Aizawa spoke up, "today's training will be a little different, you'll have three instructors, me, All Might, and another faculty member will be keeping tabs on you," he announced and got a few questioning looks from the others. "Now, on to the training," he then held up a card that had 'RESCUE' on it, "rescue, you'll be dealing with natural disasters, ship wrecks, stuff like that," that brought forth a chorus of comments from various people about the training, which irritated him a bit, "guys, I'm not finished yet. What you wear in this exercise is up to you, I know you're excited about costumes," he said as he pushed a button and opened some wall panels, "but keep in mind that you haven't gotten used to them yet and they might limit your abilities," they were all fully out now with their numbers on. "This special training's at an off-campus facility, so we'll be taking a bus to get there, that's all, start getting ready," Aizawa ordered and left so they could get their cloths and change into their hero, or every day, clothing.

Hiei quickly got changed and made his way to the bus along with everyone else, everyone was in their hero costumes except for Midoriya who was in his PE clothing since his costume got destroyed in his fight on day two, but with everyone else ready, they quickly got on with no fuss. It was then that idle chatter went on until the frog creature made a comment, "I would just like to point out the obvious for a moment, about you actually," it said looking at Midoriya, "that power of yours, isn't it a lot like All Might's," it asked and brought out a new thought for Hiei.

"What, really, you think so huh, I never really thought about that," the boy started before going into sum mutterings about it, he was obviously nervous, too nervous about a question involving his and everyone else's idol, the only question was what it was.

"Hold on Tsu, you're forgetting that All Might doesn't hurt himself, that makes a huge difference," the boy with red hair stated and threw off suspicion from the creature for now, "still, I bet it's cool having a simple augmenting type, you could do a lot of flashy stuff with it," he held out his arm. "My hardening is super strong and can destroy bad guys in a fight, but it doesn't look all that impressive," the boy hardened the skin in his arm only and showed it off a bit, his skin became more rocky in appearance and jagged, it also did make his skin cells more durable as well.

"Oh no, I think it's really awesome looking, you're definitely pro material with a quirk like that," Midoriya told him almost sounding amazed at such a quirk, it wasn't really special in any way, more than likely had others who could harden their bodies into similar material as well.

"You really think so, seems like it'd be easier to be a popular hero if I had something flashier," the red head said while holding up his arm a little bit, his comment was true, but it didn't matter how flashy a quirk is as long as the one who uses it is incompetent and useless to others.

"My navel laser's got the perfect combination of panache and strength," the blonde boy with the navel laser said, actually, the laser itself wasn't that strong either, Hiei knew some of the weakest demons in demon world who could deflect such a thing, it might not be easy, but doable.

"It's way lame if it give you a stomach ache sweaty," the pink girl said, and yes, she is still actually pink, what in the world is with this world that has a pink girl with slime coming out of her, how is that at any way useful for when she needed to be stealthy, it can't be.

"Well, if any of our classmates have pro quirks, it's Todoroki, Bakugo, and Hiei," the red head spoke up again, Hiei only agreed with one of those names, Todoroki had the brains and power to pull it off, but Bakugo didn't have the temperament and Hiei simply didn't want to be a hero.

"Sure, but Bakugo's always angry, so he'll never be that popular," the frog creature spoke up again, and earned a yell of 'what did you say, I'll kick your ass' from Bakugo, Hiei paid that no mind, "you see," the creature said while pointing to the boy in question.

"You know, we basically just met you, so it's kind of telling that we all know your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage," the lightning boy that Hiei crushed in their battle commented easily from his side of the bus, it seems his head has healed from the injury Hiei gave him.

"You'll regret the day you applied to this school you loser, I'll kill you," Bakugo then went on to spew more profanities at those that were insulting him and his personality, it was almost amusing to watch the boy get irritated, if they weren't on a bus with a boy that caused explosions.

"This is disgusting conversation," Momo commented from beside him, the rep decided to sit with her vice rep while in transit, he chose to sit in the back and listen to some of the chatter and maybe learn some thing that could give him an edge, she just set down and joined him.

"Yes, but we are learning a few things about the others, the frog creature is blunt, Midoriya is too nervous about everything, even questions about his own quirk, Bakugo has a shorter temper than what we first thought, and the blonde one is deluded in thinking he's strong at all," Hiei whispered.

"Hey, hey, we're here, stop messing around," Aizawa called back as they approached a large domed structure, a very large domed structure, just what kind of budget does UA work with to gain such a massive building, they stopped in front of it and got out to greet an… astronaut?

"Hello everyone, I've been waiting for you," apparently the one who spoke was a hero made for rescuing called Thirteen, known for her many rescues across the world, "I can't wait to show you inside," she made the gesture to come inside and they proceeded to enter the large structure. It was a large area that had many different disasters in it, "a ship wreck, a landslide, a fire, a wind storm, etcetera, I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters, I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, but you can call it USJ." Aizawa went to Thirteen to have a private discussion and Hiei didn't feel like listening in on it, Thirteen called in a normal voice after it was done, "excellent, before we begin, let me just say one thing, well, maybe two things, possibly three, four, five," everyone deflated at her talking. "Listen carefully, I'm sure you're aware I have a powerful quirk, it's called black hole, I can use it to suck up anything and turn it to dust," Hiei saw where this was going, wanted to make sure they all understood how easily their quirks could kill as well as help people.

"Yeah, you've used black hole to save people from all kinds of disasters haven't you," Midoriya commented, Hiei thought the others might understand where she was going with this, and it seemed like some did, but not the boy that was too enamored by a quirk to see it.

"That's true, but my quirk could also quite easily be used to kill," Thirteen explained and that is when Midoriya and others understood, "some of you also have powers that could be dangerous, in our superhuman society, all quirks are certified and strictly regulated, so their unsafety is often overlooked. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move, your powers could be deadly, even if you're trying to do something virtuous like rescue someone, and thanks to Aizawa's fitness tests, you have a solid idea of your quirk's potential. Thanks to All Might's combat training, you likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be when used against other people, carry those lessons over to this class, today, you're going to learn how to use your quirks to save people's lives, you will only help, that's what being a hero is all about."

"Right, now that's over," Aizawa started to say before electricity sparked around the dome structure, the fountain at the center of the building began to go in and out of function, then a dark purple spiraling portal appeared, it grew larger and larger until it formed two yellow eyes. "Stay together and don't move," the teacher ordered in alarm, "Thirteen, protect the students," people began to come out of the portal, all of them felt human, except the last to come out, he had long blue hair tied in a ponytail, a great sword on his back, and a dark blue karate uniform. "Stay back," Aizawa ordered again as he put on his goggles and got ready for a battle, "this is real, those are villains," he stated and looked to be waiting until the villains made a move, it shouldn't take too long, that one with blue hair and a karate uniform on Hiei knew loved killing.

"The only real heroes I see are Thirteen and Eraserhead, perplexing, according to the schedule we retrieved from UA, All Might should be here as well," that voice seemed to be coming from the dark purple that brought the large sum of villains into the USJ.

"So, you scumbags used the press as a cover and sneaked onto campus," Aizawa surmised as the heroes continued to poor out from the portal, and more than likely others came through at different points of within the USJ, the problem was knowing where and if demons were amongst them.

"What, real villains, no way, how could so many of them get into a UA facility this secure," the red-haired boy asked as the others watched the villains come in, Hiei kept his eyes on the demon that came with them though, he was powerful, close to Hiei's own level, and they eyed each other.

"Is the entire campus under attack, or is this their only target, either way, if the alarm sensors aren't being triggered then one of these villains must have a quirk masking their presence here, they carefully chose this isolated facility as an entry point at a time class was being taught. They're fools for trespassing here, but they've thought this out, whatever their plan they must have a concrete objective in mind, what is it," Todoroki questioned out loud as the others began to follow his logic, Hiei had a few different ideas in mind though.

"Thirteen, get them out of here, and alert the main campus, actually, if they've got the ability to jam our sensors, then they might be jamming our regular communications too, Kaminari, try using your quirk to contact the school," Aizawa ordered the blonde who got the head injury.

"What are you going to do, you can't fight them on your own, even if you can nullify their quirks, your fighting style is not suited for this, your power works best in stealth and one on one fights, it's not going to help with a group," Midoriya surmised and looked down about that 'fact'.

"You can't be a pro if you only have one trick, I'll leave it to you Thirteen," Aizawa stated before jumping down to meat the villains in combat, he began to cancel quirks left and right and used his scarf and physical ability to take down the villains one after the other expertly done as well.

The others were leaving back the way they came, except for Hiei, who stayed where he was and watched the scene unfold down below, he knew that they wouldn't let them leave, so he'd take down those that followed them, except he didn't know if that warping guy was coming. He found out a few minutes later that he was, because he blocked the path to the exit from the other heroes in training to reach, "there is no escape for you," the purple villains said, "it's a pleasure to meet you, we are the league of villains. I know it's impolite, but we decided to invited ourselves into this haven of justice to say hello, and besides, isn't this a fitting place for All Might, the symbol of peace to take his last breath, I believe he was supposed to be here today and yet I see no sign of him. There must have been some kind of change in plans we could not have foreseen, awe, well, I suppose it doesn't matter, I still have a role to play," the villains began to do something with his body before Bakugo and red hair charged to strike the villains down with a double team.

The resulting explosion kicked up a large amount of dust and smoke from the explosion and physical impact to the ground from the pair, "did you think we were going to let you tear this place to shreds," the smoke began to clear, and the results weren't desirable.

"You live up to your school's reputation, but you should be more careful children, otherwise you might get hurt," the villains began spreading out his dark quirk, "I'll scatter you across this facility to meet my comrades and your death," just about everyone got swept up in the warping. Hiei thought he was safe on the edge, but the villain seemed to deliberately be targeting him for his warping as well, more than likely the demon down there told him to, how fun it would be to kill the bastard for having him go through all of this, those were the thoughts as darkness surrounded him.

* * *

ship wreck simulation area

Hiei was flung out of the swirling purple vortex right above the water, head first in a diving position, and at the last second, he flipped and landed in the water feet first in order to reach the top quicker, which is where he spotted the boat that he could easily get to. He seemed to phase out of existence before reappearing back on the boat, it wasn't long before Midoriya appeared by way of a tongue, then the frog creature arriving a second later by climbing up the side of the boat, "you saved my life Asui," Midoriya said as he regained his bearings.

"I told you to call me Tsu," the frog creature spoke up sounding a little annoyed at not being called Tsu, "this is turning out to be a terrible day of class," she commented once it got on the boat and they could assess the situation more closely.

"Yeah, I keep thinking what that villain said, they knew our whole schedule that we would be here, they must have gotten into the school files while we were all stuck in the school cafeteria and the teachers were busy getting the media off of school grounds. That means they've been waiting for the right time to attack, just like Todoroki said they would," Midoriya looked down and sounded grave when he said this, at least he wasn't crying like Hiei had expected him to be doing by this point.

"If the villains spent so much time planning this attack, then they've probably figured out a way to kill him, and didn't you hear what that smoky guy said, maybe we should worry a little bit about not getting tortured to death, otherwise we might not survive," the frog creature surmised.

"If they can beat him, then we have to stop whatever it is these bad guys are planning, we have to work together and keep All Might safe, no one at UA knows what's happening, this is up to us, let's be heroes," Midoriya declared with determination that reminded Hiei of the detective. "Think about this, those villains clearly have an advantage in the water and assume that's where we'll be fighting," he continued and showed off his thought processing, it was quite good, but he was lacking something, nothing was determined, so they might have land capabilities as well.

"If that's the case, then they must have known what was inside the USJ before they warped in," Tsu the frog creature said and theorized and again showed them how naïve their thoughts all were, could have just came prepared for various things, they are guessing, that's not good.

"Yeah, but for a group with such careful planning, there's one thing that really sticks out to me, something that just doesn't add up, they sent you here Asui, woops, I meant Tsu, they sent you to the ship wreck one," Midoriya messed up towards the end, but he wasn't wrong.

"Kind of fell apart on you there didn't it, but you've got a point, if they knew I was a frog, they would've sent me into that fire zone over there instead of somewhere full of water," Tsu theorized again, that was actually a good probability, and stuck Hiei wish them to limit his ability to react.

"They've probably separated us because they didn't know what we could do and planned to overpower us once we were in smaller groups, easier to pick us off one by one, we can use that to our advantage, they don't know what our quirks are, so for all they know, us three could be powerful. Look, none of them are trying to climb into the boat, that proves they're a little unsure, but that means they're not going to underestimate us either, they're being smart and playing it safe, for now," Midoriya surmised while Hiei came up with a battle plan based on this information.

"So let's talk quirks, I'll go first if you want, obviously I can jump high, and cling to pretty much any wall, and there's my tongue that I can stick out twenty meters, oh and I can spit on my stomach to clean it and finally I secrete a toxic mucus, it just stings a bit though. We can probably only use my jumping and my tongue here though, forget the couple last things," Tsu stated while squatting down like a frog, Hiei briefly wonder why she even told us then before he remembered that they were teenagers and therefore idiots.

"I figured you were powerful, but that's amazing, I have my super strength but it comes with a price, once I use it I'm pretty much out of commission, it's a double-edged sword until I can control it," Midoriya introduced his quirk and then looked to Hiei along with Tsu.

"I use fire, I can use it anyway I see fit to use it, however I can also internalize is and turn my body into a steam engine that heats up my cells and sends all of my physical abilities into overdrive," Hiei explained as briefly as he could, he was getting tired with the explanations.

"That's an awesome power, now if we just figure out how to use it," Midoriya said before a large water hand cut through the boat and caused it to start sinking, the others crouched low to balance themselves, Hiei stood firm and unmoving to the rocky terrain.

"I'm tired of this, you two use the frog creature's quirk to jump over to the exit as quick as you can, I'll deal with this in an instant," Hiei stated and walked over to the edge of the boat, but the others weren't moving, "if I have to tell you again, you'll be caught in the crossfire."

"You can't take on actual villains by yourself though, not this many at least, I think I have a plan for how all three of us can get away without sacrificing anybody," Midoriya stated while obviously thinking Hiei was sacrificing himself so the other two could escape.

"I'm not sacrificing myself you fool, I'm fighting and winning," Hiei jumped off the boat and headed straight for the water villains that were eagerly waiting for them to jump off, that eagerness quickly turned to remorse when they spotted Hiei form a giant fire pillar on an ally. He used that ally as a springboard and jumped to the next before kicking him while adding a flip to dodge an incoming spear thrown by another villain, he grabbed the spear he just dodged and threw it back and had it embed itself into the arm of the villain. He shot two fire streams for two other villains before finally hitting the water and swam deep underneath where he couldn't be seen on the surface, the villains were all coming after him, all Midoriya and Tsu saw while going by was flashes of flames before seeing bodies float to the top. Hiei left their unconscious forms in the water and began to swim where he saw Midoriya and Tsu land, that was a fun little exercise, and he even managed to make sure he gets a reputation for if he does have to keep this hero facade up longer than he wanted to.

He managed to get there just in time to hear Midoriya say, "we should make getting help our top priority, if we follow the shore to the exit, then we can avoid the central plaza entirely," that may be his plan, but Hiei had a few different ideas for this little invasion.

"You two should go then," Hiei stated as he came up behind them, "you two need to get to the front entrance, we don't know if that one warping guy could teleport some more and send them after the rest, however Aizawa needs support, I'll take that on, you help the others."

"You've already done enough, I think maybe you should go help everyone else, the warping guy seems to be the most difficult to beat, you could find a way to beat him quicker than we ever could, we could probably take a few villains out, lighten Aizawa's load a little," Midoriya suggested.

"No, you'd be useless after you throw your first punch, either that or useless after the second punch and second kick, it would be better if you go help the others and lend them your own mind, Aizawa needs a combat type of assistance, you wouldn't fit that description at all. I have such skills in abundance, however the front is where you're needed, so leave this place," Hiei stated and they both nodded, knowing it was the truth, they began heading that way when he spoke again, "Midoriya, spread the energy throughout your body continuously." Before disappearing by phasing out of existence and speeding to where Aizawa was, he gave good advice, hopefully the boy would be able to get past his self-harmful quirk and allow him to stop being a nuisance to everyone when he gets injured from using his quirk.

Hiei arrived in time to see him take down two villains at once with his scarf before the man covered in detached hands charged for the teacher, Hiei saw this as his chance to interfere, so with a burst of speed he kicked away the hand wearing man with ease and stood straight to face them. The villain himself skidded back quite the distance away before coming to a stop in front of the large behemoth of a monster, "who is this man Azure, one of your kind," the gravelly voice of the villain asked the demon, clearly already knew of demons and what Azure was.

"No, true demons don't side with the weak and pathetic humans, we don't negotiate with them, we don't help them, and we don't side against the strong, the powerful, and those that deserve to bath in the blood of their enemies, this is no demon, he is a dog," Azure commented with crazy eyes.

"As crazy as ever I see," Hiei commented with a board expression at having to face against the second best of Yomi's one time used personal assassins, it was to kill a criminal boss that was rising in power among the common rabble, Yomi didn't want the possible competition for leader.

"I will say this for the little doggy though, if we're going to kill him, we might need me and the Nomu to do it," he admitted begrudgingly while rubbing the back of his head, he was crazy for blood and death, but he wasn't stupid or arrogant enough that Hiei was weaker than him.

"If you're that sure you can't fight him alone, then we have no other choice then, don't we," the hand masked villain said as he scratched his neck with his right hand, "Nomu, go help Azure kill that little man, consider it a warm up for All Might."

His instruction was clear as the monster let out a loud and ear splitting roar before launching itself for Hiei in order to deliver a large right punch aimed for the demon's head, he bent backwards in order to dodge, using the momentum from leaning back to do a backwards flip to kick the beast. The kick was aimed for the head using his left foot, and when it connected, he had to use quite a bit of his full strength in order for it to have any effect, "did you forget about me," he heard from behind him stepped out of the way of a blue flaming sword aiming for an overhead slice.

"I did, since you aren't anyone of consequence," Hiei replied before a fire enhanced right punch direct for the midsection of the demon who brought up his blade to block it and cause the surrounding area to be surrounded by both blue and red fire in a large heatwave. Hiei didn't stop there though, he went for another punch with his left hand and Azure went to block it before Hiei had to duck avoid a punch that was thrown by the Nomu, that is where he had to adjust mid-step and send it to the lower jaw of Nomu before kicking away Azure with his right foot. While he was still in the air from having to jump to reach Nomu, the beast grabbed the side of his head and slammed it down on the ground, Hiei was able to use his own strength to role out of it though and use a flaming elbow to the monster's midsection. Azure saw this as his chance to attack so he went and made to stab Hiei from behind, Hiei saw this though and spun to kick the blade with is left foot, this made the blade stab into the gut of Nomu while leaving an opening for Hiei to uppercut Azure in the jaw with a flaming fist.

Azure was forced to let go of the blade that was lodged in the Nomu's stomach while he skidded back quite the ways away from the opponent, "you're still as strong as ever, but I still haven't gone all out yet," he let out a roar and surrounded his body with blue flames before charging. Hiei launched himself from the momentarily downed Nomu he used as a spring step, he used that momentum to spin himself under the enemy demon and deliver a nasty right kick to his right jaw before continuing to spin then turn while skidding to a stop in time to see Azure hit the fountain. Azure got out and sent a crossing line of flames for Hiei in the shape of an x that Hiei just jumped up and avoided by going over the top of it just in time to get punched in the face by a recovered Nomu that sent him crashing into the mountain area of the USJ.

He crashed into a lightning user that had taken the blonde-haired boy that could also wield lightning hostage, he got up from the mangle of bodies and popped his neck, "that one actually hurt a little bit," he commented to what he thought was only himself.

"Hiei," then he heard the voice of Momo, it seems her and the blonde boy and the girl with earphone jacks for ears got sent here and was battling villains, probably just now defeated them when he came flying in, wait, Momo, her quirk was just what he needed in this situation.

"Momo," Hiei called out to get her attention, "make me a sword, can be any kind of katana, just make one now," he ordered in the firmest voice he could to make sure she knew how serious he was, she scrambled around once she heard that voice, must not hear that kind of thing often.

"A-alright," she called out as she began to concentrate to make a good katana for her vice representative, she was done and unsheathed it from the palm of her left hand before running over to give it to him, "here, but be careful, it's sharp," she warned, it was also very sturdy.

"Good," Hiei said as he grabbed it from her hand, it was very well balanced and felt just like his old one did, but this katana had a dragon for the guard, and the pommel was black with a flaming design on it, the blade was a nice black with a red temper pattern on it, it was beautiful. He crouched down and sped off as fast as he could back to wear the demon and huge villain was, got there in time to see Aizawa about to be hit by Nomu, until Hiei got there first and chopped off his arm so fast that he was nothing but a blur, of course, this gave Aizawa time to get away. Hiei didn't stop with just slicing the arm off Nomu though, he continued his course and slashed his blade against the broadsword of Azure, the force caused a shockwave to push everyone back, but Nomu staid and ran for Hiei while he regenerated another arm for a left hook. At the last second Hiei ducked down and let Azure take the full force of the attack while Hiei himself spun at the right time to cut the right and left arms off with fire added to his blade to hopefully slow down the regenerative process of the beast before high kicking Nomu away from him.

He brought his blade back and blocked an incoming blade strike to his back with his new katana, "why aren't you taking me seriously Hiei, I'm giving it my all, why aren't you giving yours," Azure growled as he pushed on the blade hard to try and break Hiei's new blade.

"You don't send a cannon to take out a fly," Hiei swung his blade around while turning himself, forcing Azure's blade to fly upward and Hiei's to fly to his right, both blades were still in their hands, so they were able to catch them easily enough and bring them in for a strike each. That strike turned into another strike, followed by another, and another, until eventually they were swinging away at blinding speeds with flames shooting out all around them from using their powers to amp up their weapons more and more.

Eventually, Azure had enough of the swinging swords and decided to end the fight once and for all, so he jumped back and prepared to focus his energy and bring forth a massive ball of flames, but suddenly, an explosion at the front entrance drew their attention. "I couldn't shake the feeling that something had gone wrong here when Aizawa and Thirteen didn't answer my calls, so I hurried over running into young Iida along the way, he told me of the villainy at work here," that distinct voice belonging to that showy hero rang though the dome. All Might was walking through the smoky entrance at a slow pace, every footstep sounded like thunder was roaring throughout the place, he stopped when he reached the edge of the entrance, "have no fear students," he ripped off his tie, "because I am here," and the man wasn't smiling.

Azure could be heard slapping his face, so Hiei looked over to see his reaction, "you have got to be kidding me, that's the guy that Tomura Shigaraki hates so much, now I feel embarrassed for you to have to be his student, you have my sympathy," he said to Hiei, who had a blank look.

"Tell me about it, he has no teaching skills of any kind, in fact, the only thing he's good for is showboating and inspirational speeches," Hiei admitted still having the blank look on, the demons turned back to each other to resume their fight when the ground in front of Hiei exploded.

It was an impact actually, and out of the small crater came All Might, looking serious, "I will handle these villains now young Hiei, it was brave of you to fight until help arrived, but now the real heroes can take over, you should stand back while I deal with this guy."

(FYI, I can hear all of you that are reading this just hanging your heads low while shaking them, maybe giving a little chuckle as well, but you all know that this is exactly what All Might would have done should Hiei be in the story like he is.)

Azure gained a tick mark on his head, "hey blonde bunny ears," he yelled over to the hero, "I don't want to fight you, I want to fight shrimp over there, go fight the muscly monster over there," he jabbed his thumb over to where said monster just finished regenerating.

That reaction was not what All Might was expecting, now was the reply that Hiei was about to give, "go stick your nose in someone else's fight you big oaf," he said bringing his sword up to where it was parallel with his forearm, "I'm just starting to have fun here." All Might wavered a bit and looked as if he didn't know what to do before a large black monster came by their fight and slammed into All Might and pushed him off somewhere else, it didn't really matter to Hiei and Azure though, they were now able to fight themselves. They were able to remain in their fighting stances when Nomu crashed into All Might, so Azure decided to launch the attack he was going to unleash before they were interrupted in such a way, but instead of making it a ball, he made it a long stream to make sure he roasted his fellow demon. The fire shot out and headed for the fire demon in one huge vortex of blue fire spinning in a single straight line that would roast lesser demons, but it didn't matter when Hiei, I believe you wanted me to go all out, fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," he said with a small smile on his face.

Hiei pumped power into his own limbs and shot forth into the raging inferno headed his way, the fire was scorching hot and would burn everything inside of it into ash, but Hiei pushed through and went farther into the fire, farther, farther and farther still, until he reached the end. The end was the blade that was focusing Azure's power and sending the vortex of fire out, it was the biggest the demon had ever created, so hot that it was burning his own skin, so you can understand his shock and saying, "what the hell," when a hand grabbed the blade.

"I did warn you," Hiei said before snapping the blade and made the fire vortex vanish, he clenched his fist as Azure saw what was about to happen, "fist of the mortal flame," Hiei called out and slammed his full powered fist into the gut of the blue fire demon. The force launching him back and into a mountain on the other side of the mountain simulation terrain, Hiei calmly walked to where the hero was, a slow and calm walk out of the smoke and debris kicked up from the force of their attacks.

The impact caused a large tremor causing the students that were still on it in case villains were waiting for them at the bottom were going to ambush them, so they chose to wait for the heroes to come rescue them, but they didn't expect the tremor to rock the terrain itself. Momo felt it was her duty to check it out, but Denki still needed to be watched, "stay with Denki, I'll go check that out, I won't fight, just watch and see what it was," she called out as she made her way to where the crash came from, it was at the bottom of the simulation terrain, she looked down from the cliff.

Inside of what looked like a hole was one of the villains that came through, looking beaten and burned, his gut was smoking and you could see an imprint of a fist burned into him, "I warned you, the last time we fought, was nothing compared to me now," Momo knew that stoic voice. She turned her head and saw a sight that made her blush, Hiei was walking towards the 'downed' villain, he was smoldering, not a face smolder, this was an actual smoldering like he'd just came out of a fire but what made her blush was that he was shirtless, and he was a god in human form. His muscles were so defined, biceps seemed to be pulsing with each step, abs that seemed to be made to play the xylophone on, everything about him screamed hot, literally in this case, but what stood out was how he carried the sword she made for him, over his shoulders.

The villain coughed and brought her attention back to the matter at hand, "*cough* you really think you've won Hiei, there are still opponents stronger than me, us demons will come out into the light, we will reveal ourselves, and we will be seen as gods to these dumb mortals."

Hiei stopped a few meters away from him before blasting a hole right through a random part of the wall, and it was right through it, you could see the outside, "that seems like a big enough hole made by a fire quirk like yours would be, you escaped before I could subdue you."

"You're nothing but a dog, I'll see you in hell, I'll be sure to reserve a seat for you next to me," Azure spat out as he fell to the ground on his hands and knees, he coughed up some blood before looking to Hiei with distain in his eyes, "what are you waiting for, just get it over with."

"Two options, flame or sword, I'll give the choice to you," Momo was confused at first by what he meant, but the Azure made a slicing motion on his throat with his finger, and she understood, in one swift motion, Hiei chopped the head off of Azure and Momo covered her mouth to not scream. Hiei then used his own quirk to burn the body of the villain he just murdered, "having to keep this secret is really a pain, but demons can't go public, the demon hunts would drive us to extinction," he commented to himself before walking away from the scene, unaware of the witness that saw everything.

Hiei walked out of the mountain terrain and saw that the other teachers arrived, so he began walking back and across the plaza where a large battle seemed to have taken place, he barely paid attention to it as he walked to the steps to head outside, he didn't need to stay for the rest. He followed the rest of the students outside and stayed off to the side as a police officer did a headcount, "sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, everyone seems to be unharmed except for that boy who's legs were all messed up and the one that refuses treatment for his burns." He looked at Hiei at that last part with a disapproving look before calling over another officer, "let's go ahead and get these students back to the main campus, they've been through a lot and we don't need to question them right away," the detective said to another officer.

Tsu hopped to the front to ask the detective something, "detective, what about Mr. Aizawa, he looked to be pretty tired after fighting for so long by himself and without any backup," she questioned, which was only natural, but it could have been a lot worse if Hiei hadn't been there.

"He's resting, overusing his quirk so much left him extremely fatigued, but he should be as good as new in a few days, and Thirteen is fine, despite some lacerations to her back, she's going to pull through as well, and All Might is also without any serious injuries," the detective mentioned.

Hiei moved to get on the bus at this point, completely ignoring the female officers staring at his body, or were they looking at the sword that he chose to keep and had it strapped to his hip, he really didn't care either way, just a thought that went through his head at a random time.

He was missing one thing though, he was missing Momo stare at him with a calculating gaze, she saw him kill a man in cold blood and didn't even look bothered by it, called each other demons, was it because of their types of quirks, and why did they know each other, related past? If it was a related past though, Momo didn't think that Hiei would be able to kill someone so easily, but why did he not mention anything to the police about the villain, more importantly, why wasn't she, maybe she wanted all the information before reporting him. What happened to Hiei to make him such a cold blooded killer, killing someone, especially someone you know like that, it was so brutal and over in an instant, no hesitation and no emotion was in his eyes, she'd have to keep an eye on him from now on, and if he kills again, then she would report him.

* * *

A/N: So far I've gotten a maybe for no pairings, a vote for Tsuyu, Mina, Kyoka, Momo, and a left field pick for Fuyumi. I'd like to see more votes coming in but the top contenders are Tsuyu, Mina, Kyoka, Momo, and Fuyumi, each having one vote.


	4. Sports Festival Begins

Demonic Hero Academia

Chapter 4

Sports Festival Begins

Hiei was sitting in his seat in the classroom and observing how the future heroes reacted to being back after the attack on USJ, and it seemed that everyone was okay after everything that happened, well, almost everyone, Momo seemed unnerved by something, but wouldn't speak. "You guys, did you watch the news last night, it was so cool that we got a few seconds of screen time, though I bet nobody noticed me hanging out in the background," the invisible girl commented as if it was any other day at school, though, her logic had some flaws to it.

"Probably not, it is difficult to stan out when you're just gloves," the blonde boy with a tail commented with an uneasy smile, at that was the flaw in her logic, who would notice only gloves floating around anyways, the ferry girl would be noticed before the gloves, and she's invisible as well.

"We're totally big deals, those news channels love us, we're basically celebrities, it's kind of crazy," the blonde one with the lightning quirk commented as well, completely missing the fact that they only care that a school that turns out pro heroes was attacked.

"Get over yourselves, the hero course that pumps out pros was attacked and that's what they care about," earphone jack girl bluntly said while messing with her earphones, at least someone in this class had a better head on their shoulders to know what's really going on.

"Who knows what would have happened to us if the teachers hadn't shown up," the one that sends tape from his elbows wondered out loud, they would have been fine, well, Hiei would have made sure certain one's were more fine than others, but they would all be alive.

"Did you guys see All Might fighting that bird guy, that dude was super strong and he still destroyed him," the boy with big lips commented, Hiei didn't know what his quirk was, but it must not be a very good quirk if he hasn't used it yet, at least, not to Hiei's knowledge.

"Yes, his strength is truly a thing of wonder, but we shouldn't forget that Hiei also went toe to toe with that monster and another villain that seemed to be just as powerful, how did you manage that," the birdman and shadow user asked the demon.

"Hn," Hiei grunted and chose not to answer the question, he didn't even want them to know that much about him, he hoped they would forget that and stop asking him anything at all, he'd already been asked one too many question, and that was the first one asked.

"Now that I think about it, you told me something back at the USJ before you left to go help Mr. Aizawa, you said to spread the energy throughout my body continuously, what did you mean by that," Midoriya asked while turning back to face him.

"You build up the energy into your ligaments and then release it at the desired target or in the targets direction, but that makes the energy unstable and condensed to the point that it does more harm than good, which is why there is a blowback when using your power. If you spread the energy through your body and run it continuously, than you should be able to stabilize it and stop damaging your own body and being a burden to everyone else, now stop pestering me," Hiei said stoically, he explained it to the boy, so he shouldn't ask anymore, right?

The door opened and revealed a tired looking Aizawa, not the normal looking tired either, he looked to not have slept at all since the USJ attack, heavy bags were under his eyes, his eyes were also red, and he looked a bit paler than usual, "morning class," he said groggily. He walked to the front and received various concerned commented from everyone else, "my well being is irrelevant, what's more important is that your fight isn't over yet, the UA sports festival is about to start," he said as if that meant something at all.

"Wait a second, is it really such a good idea to hold the sports festival so soon after the villains snuck inside, they could attack once we're all in the same place," the earphone jack girl voiced her concerns with such an event, they were valid, but overly worrying for nothing.

"Apparently the administration thinks this is a good way to show that the threat has been handled and our school is safer than ever, plus they're beefing up security compared to past years, this is a huge opportunity for all students at UA, not something you can cancel because of a few villains. Our sports festival is one of the most watched events in the entire world, in the past, everyone obsessed over the Olympic games, but than quirks started appearing, now the Olympics have been drastically reduced in terms of scale and viewership. For anyone who cares about competition, there's only one tournament that matters, the UA sports festival," Aizawa explained for everyone, but there was one problem, Hiei would be in front of the camera, he wasn't camera shy, but he didn't need certain people knowing where he was. "The top heroes everywhere will be watching, so this is where you will be scouted, meaning joining a famous hero agency and garnering you with greater experience and popularity, this is why the festival matters, if you want to go pro one day, than this event will open a path for you. One chance a year, three chances in a lifetime, no aspiring hero can afford to miss this festival, that means you better not slack off on your training," he told them all seriously and received a 'yes sir' from everyone except Hiei who was still in though, "class is dismissed."

After the first half of the school day and during lunch was just as Hiei expected, everyone was freaking out a bit and discussing their hope to stand out for the pro heroes, but Hiei didn't listen, he just left the room without a word, but did feel the eyes of someone on him. He turned his head back and saw Momo glaring at him with a fury that could rival many others that Hiei knew, thankfully it was a subtle glare that nobody noticed, so he turned to leave and go to his usual spot in the cafeteria instead of letting her continue the glare. It took a single burst of speed to get to his spot in the rafters of the cafeteria to rest, it was in his standard position like he would be in if it was a tree, and it was there he closed his eyes and began to think on empty things that eventually let sleep take him.

 _So when he woke up in a black cell in his true standard attire of a black cloak and out of the human body he had, he was quite surprised, though he didn't show it on his face as he sat up from the stone floor he was laying on and saw none other than Momo staring back at him. " **You know, when you told Zeru that the Jagan had it's own mind in a way, I don't think he knew just how right you were** ," Momo said to him, but not in Momo's voice, it was more of a distorted voice that one would find when they talk into a fan and used a Darth Vador voice changer._

 _Now Hiei understood what was happening, he was dreaming, he hated dreaming, they served no purpose, "why am I here, you never talk to me, the only inkling I even feel about you being alive is from your energy signature, so why am I here," he grunted out before snapping the cuffs off._

 _" **I'm here because you haven't thought this mission through, what you need before you go any further is an ally** ," Jagan Momo said stoically with crossed arms while leaning against the wall opposite of his cell door with her right foot over her left._

 _"Why would I need an ally, they're nothing but a crutch for the weak, you know that as well as me, so why in the hell do I need an ally when all I have to do is beat a bunch of demons that I can do with my right hand tied behind my back," Hiei asked as he walked to the bars and stood._

 _" **Because, and this is why I said you never thought this mission through, what about when villains attack and demons are with them, you and I both know that the demons that went with them were strong enough to at least need All Might to be taken down. You alone are fine to deal with the demons, but the heroes might come across them and be outmatched, so outmatched that the demons facing them might toy with them to bring the media to announce to the world that demons are real** ," she began and was interrupted by her host._

 _"Get to the point, if you take too long I might miss class and I don't need them scolding me like a child for being late," he growled at the thought of being scolded in front of the class like some child, but since he was playing a child for the moment, he could only take it._

 _" **That actually relates to the point I'm trying to make, because you aren't there and stuck in class when you heard about it but couldn't leave do to being stuck there and maintaining your cover for future threats to big, the world knows about demons and then demon hunts begin. Having an ally however changes that, the ally can make up an excuse to give you an alibi for the time of the attack, leaving you to kill the demon and save your race from being hunted and continue to protect your race** ," Jagan Momo explained simply to her stubborn host._

 _Hiei thought about it for a moment, the pay off to having someone that could do that was actually better than what the Jagan first thought, with an ally here that knows about him being a demon and his mission, than they could also land the finishing blow to those that Hiei couldn't. Human villains weren't in his jurisdiction to kill, and no demon is allowed to kill a human, that rule was still in place and will never be taken out of play as long as Koenma breathed, so human villains could be taken out by his ally since he couldn't actually kill them himself._

 _" **I know what you're thinking Hiei, and it won't work, some of it won't, the humans won't kill one another, at least, not the heroes, they won't kill the villains while you kill the villains, but that doesn't mean that the villains won't be dealt with** ," of course she could read his mind._

 _"Hn, fine, I'll look into who my ally could be," Hiei said before bending the bars to the cell and stepping out of it, he then thought of something, "and why are you in that form, could have chosen any other form and you chose that one, why?"_

 _" **Oh come on, you know why, you want her to be your ally, there are a few reasons, like her quirk that allows you to get several weapons from her, she can defend herself once learned how to properly wield them, and her brain power makes her an asset** ," Jagan Momo replied._

 _"Hn, You're my jagan, and this is the last time we'll be talking for a while, but you know for a fact that she was glaring at me today, I find her glare to be a bit unnerving, but I'll talk to her and see why she was glaring at me, I still need allies, don't I," he looked at her with a smirk._

 _" **Good, and one more thing, I'm going to give you the names to all the faces you've been seeing, I find that every time you think of them without a name I want to punch you** ," she said as her eyes glowed and Hiei closed his eyes, instantly he knew everyone's name and the face going with it._

The next time Hiei opened his eyes, he was still on the rafters in his sleeping position, and not a second after he woke up did the signal to end lunch and everyone to make their way to their next class, so he had plenty of time to get to class and then talk to Momo after school. In a burst of speed, he appeared in the room and waited until the rest of the school day was over with, waited with Momo glaring at him for reasons he still didn't know, the last time they talked was during the USJ incident when he asked (demanded) her to make a sword for him to use. Maybe she was mad at the way he asked, but time was precious and he needed a sword at that moment, maybe he should apologize, he needed an ally more than he needed one of the only useful people to be mad at him over what he thought was trivial, so he'll apologize after school.

It was finally the end of the day and people were gearing up to go home, Hiei figured he could catch Momo at the entrance, or possibly in the hall on her way there, he didn't want to make a scene in case she began to cry or act crazy like all women do sometimes. He was the first to the door, so when he opened it and found a hoard of students outside, he obviously seemed to be a bit aggravated, but at least his head was clear enough to tell why they're all there, scouting the competition, and maybe a few with a warning, but scouting mostly. "Hn," he grunted as he left, he knew the best way to deal with this was to ignore them, they desired to scout, let them scout him from the back as he walked away, he didn't need to deal with pointless human intimidation tactics anyway.

He stopped just outside of the school building and before the school gate, had to wait twelve more minutes before she showed up, it was with Mina, Kyoka, and Tsuyu, talking about things he didn't care enough to listen about, when Momo finally spotted him, she halted in her tracks and stared. The others clearly sensed the awkwardness between the two and made a dash away from the scene making inaudible excuses since they all talked together, when they were gone, Momo turned a full glare on instead of a subtle one, "what do you want," she demanded.

Hiei was a little surprised that her feelings were so sensitive, he knew the ferry-girl had sturdier feelings then this girl, he really hated humans and their feelings, but he needed this particular human's power and mind, "I'm sorry for… demanding that you make a weapon for me."

Momo's face turned from a glare to a blank eyed stupefied look, he just thought that he was being glared at because he demanded something and didn't even say thank you, true that was in the back of her mind, but it wasn't the main reason by any means. "THAT'S WHAT YOU THOUGHT I WAS GLARING AT YOU FOR," she screamed at the top of her lungs and forced him to cover up his ears, this guy killed someone and the first thought he has as to why someone could possibly be glaring at him is on his manners, what the hell.

"Yeah, that's the only reason I can see as to why you'd continue to glare at me, unless you also want your sword back as a keepsake for sentimental purposes, and if that's the case we can go get it right now," Hiei guessed wrongly again, but it was still a thing some humans did.

"That isn't it either, I'm not sentimental enough to want all my creations back, especially after other people have used them," she informed while looking to be getting impatient herself, that is when she registered what he said, "and why would we go to your house to retrieve it."

Hiei rose an eyebrow at that question, "because I'm not going to bring a weapon such as a sword to a school full of idiots that can't control anger, too nervous to handle it properly, or idiots who fry their brains from use of their quirks, and I'm not going bring it to your house for obvious reasons."

Momo opened her mouth to retort, but then shut it because he was right about not bringing it to school or taking it back to her house, that is, if she wanted it returned to her at all, but regardless, "you really thought I was glaring at you for your manners or a sword?"

"Yes, I see no other reason for you to be glaring at me, I've done nothing wrong or scorned you in any way to deserve such a glare, not that I'm aware of at least, so why have you been glaring at me as if I've wronged you greatly," he asked, getting irritated at having to go through all this.

Momo stared at him with a calculating gaze now instead of a glare, "what's the classification of your quirk," she asked suddenly and received a deadpan 'are you serious' look in return, "let me clarify, quirks are often gathered into a classifications. Mt. Lady, Midoriya, Shoji, Sato, Ojiro, and Tsu all have physical augmentation type of quirks, Iida is classified as speed, Eijiro as hardening, and so on and so forth, but what is yours," she asked and received a somewhat confused look from Hiei before he answered.

"That should be obvious, my classification would be elemental, seeing as how I can use the fire element, same with Todoroki and Bakugo, why are you asking me such a basic question for," Hiei was now growing very suspicious of her now, why would she ask such a thing.

"Because, I saw what you did to that villain and what he called you both," Momo answered and Hiei shown a blank face, "I figured you knew each other at first and came to the conclusion that the way you use your quirks should lead you with a classification such as demon. Then you committed such a heinous act as," that was as far as she got before Hiei rushed her with a burst of speed, he grabbed her face and the both of them speed off to his apartment building at a speed that left her very dizzy by the time they stopped and made her need to vomit.

Hiei knew the signs and grabbed a plastic garbage can from one of the vacant apartment rooms in the empty building, put it in front of her face that and in an instant made the wheezing sound that came with the act, or was it another sound, Hiei never did vomit or wheeze so he never could tell. "Listen well Momo Yaoyorozu, what you saw was not something I'm ever fond of doing, not at the present time at least, but I was given a job to do, and that was the punishment for the crime in which he committed, do you understand," he said in a low and regretful voice. You could say many things about him, but never say his acting was bad by any means, he never used it of course, he wasn't meant for spy work or infiltration that had forced him to go undercover, but this was a special case that forced him to act, and he hated it.

Momo listened to what he said and how he said it, and was surprised at how real he sounded, maybe he actually did care, but her mother didn't raise a fool to believe in something like that at face value, "don't try that sympathy card on me, you may be good, but I'm not a fool."

Hiei obviously never expected that, she just proved how much she was the exact opposite of a fool, "fine, the way I said it may have been misleading, but the words are still the same, he committed a crime, and I punished him with what our laws dictate, death."

Momo jumped to her feet and left the garbage can on the floor, "I've read on every law known in todays world, there is no law that states that, so here's a fun little idea, for your next excuse, try actually telling the truth and I might not report you for kidnapping as well as murder."

Hiei had enough of this, he brought up his right hand in a flash and grabbed her forehead with it, using his Jagan, he transferred some memories over to her, not a lot, just enough to know where he comes from, what he's been doing, and why he was sent here, of course this includes what he is. He took his hand off of her forehead and saw her wide and terrified eyes, maybe the information dump was too much for her, she looked like she was about to explode any second now, "are you alright," he asked in actual concern, she really didn't look good from what she saw.

She didn't answer immediately, she just collapsed to her knees and looked at him with horror, before tears welled up in her eyes, "why," was all she said at first, then she sniffed and continued, "why would your own adoptive mother make you kill your own kind for?"

Now it was Hiei's turn to shout out, "THAT'S WHAT YOU TAKE AWAY FROM WHAT I SHOW YOU," seriously, Mukuro being her adoptive mother by basically all rights and forcing her to kill his own kind is what she takes away from the story, not the fact that he was a demon, really?

"Yeah, she's the king or something right, she's the one with the power to revoke that law of killing traitors instead of imprisoning them, but worst of all is that your kind has to live in the shadows and never known anything other than hiding in the shadows, how cruel," Momo cried at the thought. Then she had an idea, "wait, what if you reveal your kind to us, us humans are way more evolved now then when you were here last obviously, comes with being in a society that accepts quirks and all the different types, that way you all no longer have to hide," she was delirious now.

Hiei pulled her up gently as not to alarm her and make her do something stupid and guided her over to the couch as she muttered about making plans to reveal the demons, Hiei left her on the couch talking to herself as he went to get coffee, the only human drink he could drink. When he came back she looked a lot better, not mumbling to herself and less crazy eyed than what she was, he handed her a cup of the black liquid that he actually hated to drink, "are you better now or should I erase your memory," he questioned as she took the drink.

"No, I'm fine, must have been a bad reaction to the memory transfer, I'm fine now, revealing yourselves would only cause panic and demon hunts anyways," Momo answered as she took a sip of the bitter liquid, she preferred tea to coffee, but it must be what he had on hand. "I'm sorry about what I said about you being a murderer, it wasn't right of me to judge your people's laws, our society is still trying to make our laws more suitable for today's world, so I shouldn't have judged you," she apologized.

"In reality, you had every right to judge me, you've grown up on the belief that all life is precious and none of it should be taken from another, it's what drives many of the heroes to become one, you punish the guilty without killing them, instead you imprison and try to reform them. We do not, our criminals are too dangerous to risk a breakout of any kind, therefore we kill those that commit offenses such as killing a human, rape, banditry, and defection, if they are not punished severely, then other demons would think they could get away with it as well. Both demon and human laws have one thing in common though, they are made to protect the populous from dangerous elements, one is just more extreme then the other one, but each have their own opinions about the other," Hiei explained as he set on the opposing chair.

"That is true, I find your sets of laws deplorable for making you kill your own kind, and you probably find ours to be too naïve am I right," Momo asked and he nodded, "but the underline goal is still the same, to keep the peace and protect the populous as you said."

"Yes, but onto business, I have recently thought about what would happen if demons ran around as villains do, who would be able to stop them, the only possible one that could stop them would be All Might, but I may be stuck in school so I'll need someone to cover for me. I thought that it might be a good idea for that to be you seeing as you are the representative, your quirk could be used for both support and in the field, and most importantly is that your mind makes you an asset, what do you say," he asked while sitting straight tensely.

She thought on the offer, it would be better than risking the rest of his race and hers because they were stuck in class, but there were many things to consider, "let me think on it and I'll tell you after the sports festival in two weeks," she offered, that was a good deal to her.

"Very well, I don't think any moves will be made before then, so that should be plenty of time, in the meantime I'll teach you how to properly use the weapons you make to up your skills, agreed," Hiei offered and she nodded yes, that would help them both advance quicker. "Good, come back here tomorrow and continue to do so until two days before the sports festival, we'll train after school until eleven at night, on the weekends it will be from eleven to eleven, make use of the resting periods you get, because you won't get any when we train."

"Wait, that's it, what about homework, along with sleep and nutrition, we shouldn't give that up for two weeks," Momo asked and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she sighed in defeat, "fine, but you better train me properly so we can grow stronger," she gave him a bright smile.

"Good, for now I'll give you some small katas for you to practice at home, you can use the sword that you made for me, don't waist your energy on making another one, trust me, you'll need it yourself," the smirk he gave did not creep her out, she would never admit it, except to herself.

* * *

UA Sports Festival

For two weeks everyone trained as well as Hiei and Momo, trained in many areas as well, they were all aloud to use the facilities to further their own training for the sports festival, so Hiei and Momo used the UA dojo, that apparently they have, to get some practice in during school as well. Momo advanced quite far, she was a natural at learning the basics, but she still had to work on split second decisions, he physical flexibility made her reach and physical movement quite good, but she was not good when it came to mental flexibility, she needed help with that greatly. Now though, she was at least able to take on a low C-class demon with her skills with bladed weapons alone, but any higher and she needed serious assistance from other heroes or heroes in training, but he's still working with her on upping her skill level and physical strength to help.

Now though, Hiei was sitting next to Momo waiting for them to be called out, though, he was actually sleeping while she rested her head on the table to sleep a little as well, and that is when Iida came in, "everyone get your game faces on, we're entering the arena soon."

That woke them up, they popped their necks while listening to the conversation, "Midoriya," Todoroki called over to the green haired boy who turned to him, "from an objective standpoint, I think it's fairly clear that I'm stronger than you," the divided boy announced in front of everyone. "However, you've got All Might in your corner helping you out, I'm not here to pry about what's going on between you two, but know that I will beat you," he declared again in front of everyone with quite the serious look on his face, and his shown with a strong determination.

"There's a lot of declarations of war lately," Denki commented from his seat as Eijiro got up from his seat to say something to Todoroki, which was a bad call, but regardless, the fallout should provide Hiei with some entertainment for quite a while.

"Yeah, what's the big deal, why are you picking a fight with all of a sudden, and right before we get started," Eijiro pointed out as he placed his right hand on Todoroki's right shoulder, a lot of people were confused as to why Todoroki would do this right now.

"We're not here to be each other's friends," Todoroki shrugged off Eijiro's hand and turned to walk away, "don't forget, this isn't a team effort," he said as he walked away to most likely head outside, however his logic in a few aspects are flawed.

"Wait a sec Todoroki," said boy stopped walking, "I don't know what's going through your head, or why you think you need to tell me you'll beat me, and yeah, of course you're better than me, in fact you have way more potential than anyone in the hero course, that's why you got in easily. He's right, all the other courses are coming for us with everything they've got, we're all going to have to fight to stand out," the boy's posture changed and he looked quite serious, "and I'll be aiming for the top too," what a good speech, but it's all meaningless to Hiei.

"Now that Todoroki has his message across, Midoriya had his low self-esteem moment for the hour, and the emotions and flawed logic is out of the way, let's get going," Hiei suggested as he began to walk out with Momo following closely behind nodding in agreement, everyone else joining afterwards.

"Hey, make some noise all you rabid sports fans, get those cameras prepped, win need a hoards, this year we're bringing you some of the hottest performances in sports festival history guaranteed, I've only got one question before we start this show, are you ready? Let me hear you scream as our students make their way to the first stage," Present Mic announced as the class got to the entrance, Hiei and Momo walked out casually and continued to walk as the crowd cheered and the others followed behind. "If you're just joining us, welcome to the UA sports festival where up and coming heroes leave everything on the field as they fight for the chance to achieve world wide fame celebrity, this first group is no strangers to the spotlight, you know them from withstanding a villain attack. The dazzling students lighting up your TV with solid gold skills, the hero course students of class 1-A, Present Mic announced as the students got closer to the center of the arena with Midoriya looking nervous about there being so many people watching them and their actions.

"Present Mic sure did talk us up a lot, kind of makes me nervous, how you feeling man," Hiei heard Eijiro ask Bakugo, what a stupid question to ask, Hiei was used to this since he faced it during the tournament, but nobody should be nervous in this situation, only excited.

"I'm not worried, makes me want to win this thing even more," Bakugo said with an almost evil grin, he was looking forward to this quite a bit, though, not as much as Hiei was dreading it since it means the fact that he's going to school will reach the detective, the fox, and the fool quicker.

"They haven't been getting near as much screen time, but this next group is just full of talent, welcome hero course class 1-B," Present Mic announced as the class came in through the gate, "next up is general studies classes C,D, and E, support class F,G, and H, business classes I,J, and K. Give it up for all of UA's first year contestants," Present Mic announced again and the crowd cheered while some of the other course students didn't look too enthusiastic, especially given that they're just there to make the rest of the hero course look good.

When everyone was gathered, Midnight was there to greet them, "now the introductory speech," she announced while in her standard attire looking like a dominatrix, "and for the student pledge we have Katsuki Bakugo," of course it would be him, Hiei wondered what he would do.

He walked up to the microphone without a word and then began to speak, "I just wanna say… I'm gonna win," Bakugo turned to face the exploding roar of boos from the crowd of students and gave a thumbs down, "not my fault the rest of you are just stepping stones to my victory."

Bakugo stepped down so Midnight could get on with the games, "without further ado, it's time for us to get started, this is where you'll begin to feel the pain, the first fateful game of the festival, what could it be," a board behind her began to spin until it stopped on the obstacle race. "To da, all the present classes will participate in this traitorous contest, the path is four kilometers around the outside of the stadium, I don't want to restrain anyone, at least in this game, as long as you don't leave the course, you're free to do whatever your heart desires. Now then, take your places contestants," Midnight announced to everyone before they made their way to the starting position, and got ready to burst out of the stadium in a competition of speed, which is what Hiei excels at, the light turned green, "begin."

In a burst of speed, Hiei jumped over everyone and along the walls to get through the crowd and soaring past Todoroki in the process just as giant robots showed up right before Hiei, but thankfully, he was prepared to face them, all he had to do was a simple thing. He covered himself in fire and slammed through the bot in a flash before speeding through everything got so far ahead of the crowd that he was on the second stage just as Todoroki froze the first robot, but the second obstacle was really disappointing, just a tightrope walk really. He expected more from a pro hero school, but with another burst of speed he was able to get over them by jumping from one tightrope to the next, he was so fast that he got through without any trouble at all and made it to the end by the time Todoroki got to the obstacle. The last obstacle was nothing special at all, just mines that were buried in obvious spots, Hiei didn't even have to do anything like find a path through, all he had to do was go from one side of the field to the other in one single burst of speed, and now he got to the end in a single instant.

"There you have it folks, the first-place finisher is… not Hiei since he's not going through the finish line at all, just standing there," Present Mic commented when he noticed that Hiei did indeed stop moving, in fact, he moved to the side and watched as Midoriya flew by with a glowing speed. "First place is Izuku Midoriya he is our champion," it was at that time that Hiei went through as well, "and now Hiei takes second place, what an upset, Hiei just pulled back at the last minute and allowed Midoriya to take first place, but why would he do that why would he waste such a thing?" Hiei didn't pay much attention, mainly because he was focusing on when his partner came in, she didn't look tired at all, in fact, she wasn't even out of breath, all that training with him was really paying off, now for everyone else to figure out what Hiei already knew, what a surprise it will be.

"The first game for the first year's is over, and what a game it was, now let's take a quick look at the standings, shall we," Midnight offered, on a screen showed the rankings, 1: Midoriya, 2: Hiei, 3: Todoroki, 4: Bakugo, 5: Ibara Shiozaki, 6: Juzo Honenuki, 7: Iida, 8: Fumikage, 9: Sero. 10: Eijiro, 11: Tetsutestu, 12: Ojiro, 13: Momo, 14: Tsuyu, 15: Shoji, 16: Sato, 17: Uraraka, 18: Yosetsu Awase, 19: Mina, 20: Koda, 21: Kyoka, 22: Sen Kaibara, 23: Kosei Tsuburaba, 24: Denki, 25: Kojiro Bondo, 26: Reiko Yanagi, 27: Hitoshi Shinso, the rest were no names that Hiei didn't give any notice to, and he barely cared about the first twenty-five. "Only the top forty-two will advance to the next round, but don't be to let down that you didn't make the cut, we have prepared other opportunities for you to shine, now the real fun is about to begin, the chance to fully move yourselves into the limelight, give it your best. Let's find out what we have in store for you next, will your wildest fantasies come to life, or could it be the waiting is torture, prepare yourselves for this," Midnight announced as the rotating screen stopped and showed that it would be a cavalry battle, what was that. "Allow me to explain, the participants will form teams of two to four people as they see fit, in theory, it's the basically same as a regular playground game, but there is one difference, each player has been assigned a point value based on results from the obstacle course. Now then, the point assignments go up by increments of five, starting from the bottom, for example forty-second place is worth five points and forty-first is worth ten, and the point value assigned to the first-place contestant is ten million. This is survival of the fittest with those at the bottom with the chance to overthrow those at the top," Midnight really explained the rules, and set a target on the back of Midoriya, a huge target that made Hiei just want to let out a dark laugh at that moment but held it in with extreme difficulty.

"Wait a minute, could this be why Hiei chose not to become first place, could he have somehow surmised that there would be a point system based on his place in the race," Present Mic questioned openly, Hiei turned away and didn't answer, so yeah he did.

"His intuition is astounding, he was able to think so far ahead and come up with a possible outcome to coming in first place, but nobody thinks of such a reward for coming in second place, he used that to his advantage and let Midoriya take first with that thought in mind," Aizawa guessed.

"First years, these are the rules you'll abide by, the game itself will last fifteen minutes, individual point values will be added together to reach your team total, everyone will know how much you're worth thanks to your headbands, swipe as many headbands as you can to raise your team's score. Stolen headbands must be worn from the neck up, the more you steal the harder it will be to manage them, and another thing, even if your headband get's stolen or your team falls down, you can keep playing until time's up," Midnight announced and let a few chatter go on inside the crowd. "This is going to be ruff, you can use your quirks as much as you like, but there are still rules, make a team fall down on purpose and I'll slap you with a red card, you'll be disqualified, now you have fifteen minutes to build your teams, I recommend you get started."

Hiei and Momo nodded to each other and walked away from one another, they had a plan that if there was a team battle of some sort, they wouldn't be on it, he decided to train her more by seeing how well she adapts to skills other than what she has been working with for two weeks. In the end she decided to team up with Todoroki, Denki, and Iida, she would be the right leg, Denki the left, Iida up front, and Todoroki as the rider, it was a strong team, but it had many flaws that could be used to his advantage, now he just needed to find a team for himself.

"Hey," someone tapped his shoulder while walking over, Hiei turned around to see a boy with purple hair in a mess, "the name's Hitoshi Shinso, want to team up with me," the boy asked, Hiei got a strange feeling whenever he asked that question, but Hiei's answer was clear.

"No," Hiei stated and as soon as he said that, his mind began to cloud over for a second and his Jagan instantly activated, if it wasn't for his human skin right now, his eye would be seen by everyone, he had to shake his head from the cloudiness before looking at Shinso. He glared at him as he knew he couldn't make a scene here by hurting him, "what did you just try and do," he demanded while twitching his hand, if the boy proved to be an enemy, than he wouldn't hesitate to dispose of him for trying to invade his mind.

Shinso himself was stunned that someone resisted his mind control, "my quirk lets me brainwash anyone after they've answered my question, I saw how fast you were, thought I could use that to my advantage, guess I'll go somewhere else, wouldn't want a villain on your team."

The boy began to walk away before Hiei stopped him, "wait," the boy turned around and looked at the demon, "I never said you were a villain, it was smart to want me on your team, the way you used your quirk wasn't the most ethical, but it was still smart to want me on your team."

"Yeah, I know it was, that's why I wanted you on my team" Shinso stated before looking into Hiei's eyes, "I don't know why you weren't effected by my quirk, but it doesn't matter now, you may have never called me a villain, but I can see where things are going, my power is villainous."

"Not true, the power does not make the villain, the villain makes the power, a power that can heal could just as easily be used to destroy, recovery girl is a good example of that, if she heals the body too much she could drain someone of their energy to the point of death. My fire could just as easily kill as it could burn an obstacle to ash, and your brainwashing could easily be used to disarm hostage situations easily, especially if you don't become well known and can do hero work discreetly like Aizawa does," Hiei offered alternatives to the boy's troubles.

"I already knew that, but you're the first to point that out besides myself, but the point still stands that I did just try to manipulate you into joining my team, so you still might not want to team up with me," Shinso offered, but he had a smile on his face even though he said that.

"Let me decide what I want, and someone that isn't afraid to break rules or a little lack of ethics to get what he wants is the best partner I could have had, I'll be your partner for showing me you don't have a problem going against the rules," Hiei said with an actual smirk, an evil smirk.

"That's unexpected, but still, thanks, all we need now is at least one more person, maybe two if they're the right people, could see if you could talk them into joining or I use my quirk, you can have that choice," Shinso offered with a smirk as well, it was actually nice talking with the demon.

"Good, I have a few ideas in mind, I'll try talking instead, but we may need your quirk if I fail," Shinso followed Hiei over to Ojiro, the boy with the tail, "Ojiro, be on our team," sounded a little bit like a demand, which is why he nervously scratched his head and shook in the negative.

Hiei really wasn't cut out for talking people into things, so he looked at Shinso and gave a nod, Shinso nodded back and spoke, "are you sure you won't join us," he asked and implanted the suggestion that needed to be activated, this was going to be easy.

"No," he sounded a little tense, but as soon as he answered the question the mind control kicked in, they looked around for someone else when they spotted who they wanted, it was Aoyama, he was easy to convince, once Shinso did his little trick and put him under his brainwashing.

"Now, I'll be up front, Shinso should be the rider, Ojiro will us his tail on the right leg to keep people away and give us maneuverability, Aoyama will use his naval laser on the left leg to get rid of enemies on that side," Hiei came up with the formation and everyone's jobs.

"Once the game starts, everyone will be going after one another, we are going to be dodging and keeping out of everyone's way while everyone else collects each other's points, at the end we will use Hiei's speed to go around and take everyone's headbands," Shinso came up with the plan.

Team Shinso's total points were four hundred and forty-five, as soon as it began they were ready for everything, they all began to going for Midoriya as expected, they didn't even have to do anything, just watch everyone and everything and wait for the match to be close to end. Class 1-B was going for a long term plan to take everyone's headband by banding together using teamwork, but Hiei chose a different method, they waited and waited for a few minutes more when the one minute mark was called they acted in a blur of speed. Hiei pumped energy into his legs and launched forward and past everyone while swiping headbands left and right along with Shinso and all within a single minute, everyone's headbands were in the hands of team Shinso, and that means every single other headband.

"Time's up, and with that the second round is officially over, now, let's take a look at who our top four teams are, first place is team Shinso, second place is team Todoroki, third place is team Bakugo, and fourth place is team Midoriya," Present Mic announced and the round was over.

"Good game, I never saw anyone move like that before, how'd you do that," Shinso asked and completely missing the dirty looks that Ojiro gave him while Aoyama just shook from his stomach ache from using his quirk fending off people from attacking form the left side.

"My fire quirk isn't like others, I'm able to internalize my fire giving my body physical enhancements, including speed, by focusing it I can overcharge the enhancements, probably why your quirk didn't really effect me," Hiei gave a theory, it wasn't the true reason, but who cares. "Regardless, we might have to face each other in battle in the next round, and while you might not be looking forward to it, I can't really say that I'm not, see you later," Hiei stuck out his hand for Shinso to shake, who shook it with a small smile before walking away.

"These four teams will be advancing to the final round," Present Mic announced again, it wasn't that huge of a deal, "now, let's take an hour lunch break before we start the afternoon festivities, see you soon," after that was a comment on getting lunch with Aizawa


	5. Playing to Win

Demonic Hero Academia

Chapter 5

Playing to Win

Hiei decided to roam around for a little while and started to walk away before he sensed Momo run up to him, "I figured that you'd get first place no matter what team you were on," she commented as she began to walk with him, didn't even ask to walk with him, just began walking.

"I know that you would advance, but remember your training, don't get overconfident in your abilities just because they're versatile," Hiei advised once he saw her proud look, she deflated a little bit but knew he was right, "who do you think you'll be fighting in the battles?"

"To be honest, it's anyone's guess, I could end up fighting you in the first round, then again I might be fighting with Denki, Eijiro, Ojiro, Shinso, who knows who I'll fight," Momo stated as they reached the exit, walking through it she noticed that his eyes almost glowed in the darkness.

"Whoever you do fight, you need to know their strength and weaknesses, start with your team, I noticed that Todoroki didn't use his left side until the end before I swiped everyone's headbands, Iida get's slow the more he uses his quirk, Denki gets dumber the more he uses his quirk. Midoriya still doesn't have full control over his quirk yet, he's slower than when he didn't have control, but the control makes up for the lack of power, the pink haired girl can only build helping machines, Uraraka's quirk has a disadvantage in battle, and Tokoyami is weak in light. Bakugo has a bad temper that can be used against him, Eijiro can only remain hard for so long, Mina can be immobilized since she isn't all that experienced with her acid, and Sero is helpless when his tape can't be used, all of them rely on their quirks too much. Ojiro will likely drop out since he doesn't remember the event and would instead like to go through on his own power, Tetsutestu will more than likely be taking his place, Aoyama will stay because it would make him shine even more, and Shinso you shouldn't speak to at all," Hiei informed.

They exited the tunnel and Momo was astounded, no matter how many times he shows his deductive reasoning, it still amazes her, "I'm always amazed at how well you analyze everything, and yet you say that you were never the brains of your detective team, why?"

"I wasn't the brains, that was the fox, Kurama, he was even more brutal at killing than me, he held no honor as a former bandit and used that to his advantage, I was the most skilled warrior though, and all warriors must learn to analyze their opponents," Hiei explained.

They were walking in some random direction now, not following the crowd and instead went on a little walk in the small forest beside the arena, it was a silent walk with neither of them talking, just enjoying the peace and quiet of the small walk until they reached the edge of the woods. In the distance they could see the buildings with the sunlight hitting them just right to see a beautiful glimmer coming from them, "I knew you might not like it, but the sight is beautiful, to see how far civilization has come from using stones to building a sight like this."

Hiei stared out at the sight a little longer before speaking, "to many others this is also a symbol of how far humanity has fallen," she turned to look at him with confusion in her eyes, "did you notice how so few trees we just came through, all because of this so called advancement. I have seen better sights without the need for glistening buildings," he put his right hand on her forehead and she saw something else other than the buildings, it was of a beautiful lake surrounded by green and lush trees, the background had a mountain that was beautiful as well. The sun was hitting it at just the right angle and just the right time of day for it to look an entire mountain of fire, the light refracting from the surface of the water of the lake to make it sparkle like diamonds, the sight was stunning, breathtakingly beautiful. Hiei stopped touching her forehead and the image was gone and replaced to the now lackluster sight of the sparkling buildings, "that was the sight I saw when I stood some decades ago at a spot similar to this one, now that area was overrun with buildings and smoke from cars."

Now Momo understood where Hiei was coming from when he puts down humans, it was so disappointing knowing that humans were the cause for the demon's own hate for them, "I'm sorry that we're taking all the true beauty out of things Hiei, I truly am."

Hiei grunted at the apology, "you don't need to be sorry, that is just the advancement of any civilization, it would have been taken down by another culture sooner or later, I showed you that so you could see what true beauty looks like, not fake concrete and glass, but natural beauty."

Hiei turned to leave before Momo could reply, she was about to say something as he walked away but decided against it and took one last look at the fake beauty that was the city before turning back and jogging to catch up with him, "I'm still sorry," he just grunted as they returned.

"Get those foam fingers in the air, it's almost time for the last round, but before that, good news for everyone who didn't make the finals, since this is a sports festival, we've prepared some super fun side games that everyone can participate in," Present Mic announced to get everyone excited. "After competing in the side games everyone, the final round will be the sixteen students of the four teams duking it out in a one on one tournament style fighting competition, I promise you're not going to want to miss these epic matchups," the final round was finally announced.

"Come closer to draw lots to see who you're up against, then enjoy the pleasure of the recreational games before we start, the sixteen finalists have the option of competing or sitting out to prepare for battle, I'm sure you all want to conserve your stamina," Midnight announced. Just like Hiei said though, Ojiro decided to drop out because he couldn't remember competing in the cavalry battle and felt his pride would be hurt if he competed any further because he didn't get by on his own merit, it was flawed logic to Hiei, but he didn't argue with the boy. Midnight agreed because the naïve thinking turned her on, Hiei didn't see the need to state that, but the spot needed to be filled, so Tetsutestu was picked to fill in for Ojiro, "so Tetsutestu has been chosen to replace Ojiro in the final, take a look at the bracket dears." She instructed after all the lots were drawn, Shinso vs Midoriya, Todoroki vs Sero, Hiei vs Denki, Iida vs Mei Hatsume, Mina vs Aoyama, Momo vs Tokoyami, Eijiro vs Tetsutestu, and Bakugo vs Uraraka, those were the match lineups for the first round of the tournament.

"Okay, let's press pause for a momentary interlude, before the battles begin, it's time for some balls bouncing side games, first how bout a scavenger hunt," Present Mic announced and the other left to participate, Hiei chose to go off alone again and wait for his turn to fight. Before long came time for the battles to start, "hey sports fans, are you ready, now it's time for the real battles to begin, can you feel the excitement, our competitors are on their own now, sometimes heroes have only themselves to rely on. Heart, skill, strength, wisdom, courage, they'll have to use all these things to rise to the top," he announced again when it was time to begin the next round, "alright audience, let's get right to the good stuff and not hold off these finals any longer. Welcome our first fights," a picture was shown on screen with both competitors, "wow, he looks scared in that picture doesn't he, it's Izuku Midoriya from the hero course vs Hitoshi Shinso from general studies, the rules are simple, immobilize your opponent or force them out of the ring. You can also win if you make your opponent give up or cry uncle, bring on the injuries because we've got our very own recovery girl waiting on standby, so put your morals aside and don't be afraid to fight dirty, but no deaths are allowed, real heroes put villains in jail, not kill them."

The match was called to begin and Shinso said something that made Midoriya retort as he began to charge in, then he stopped in the next moment and was ordered to leave the ring by Shinso, each step seemed to echo to the others in the class as he got closer to the edge of the ring. Everyone was questioning why Midoriya was obeying Shinso, except for Hiei and those that knew of his quirk, or those that had already guessed what the quirk was, but that didn't make them quit cheering to help aid Midoriya, even though it was known that they would reach him in time. Then came Aizawa pointing out the flaw in the hero course entrance exam, it allows those with physical powers to outshine those without, Iida with his speed, Midoriya with his strength, and so on and so forth, which is the main reason why Shinso failed entry into the hero course, not physical. Midoriya was almost to the edge of the ring when it happened, just as he was about to step out, he used his power to break one of his fingers in time to stop himself from getting knocked out early, this threw Shinso off a bit and chose to desperately goad Midoriya into talking to him. Midoriya didn't though, instead he charged and tried to push Shinso out of the ring, when he got a little closer to the edge of the ring, Shinso stepped out of the way to get the boy out, but Midoriya flipped Shinso out of the ring before he got a chance and that was it for him, Midoriya won.

Hiei got up from his seat in the class viewing seats and walked out to meat up with Shinso about his loss, he walked the hall silently until he reached where he knew Shinso was at, saw him walking with a smile on his face, "you were right, the heroes really do like my quirk," he said.

"I knew they would, maybe next year, or even later on this year," Hiei walked passed the boy to maybe get himself a quick snack of canned human soul that spirit world provided him, "focus on physical training, get better at that and then maybe you could get in," he left with that said.

He chose instead to walk back to a secluded part of the building and get a hidden can to eat, it was refreshing to eat something in the middle of the day for a change, after he was finished he headed back to the sitting booth, "glad you made it back, the next match starts soon," Momo said.

"Hn," was all Hiei said before the next match was called, it was Todoroki vs Sero, when it began, Sero started everything by binding Todoroki with his tape and trying to launch him out of the ring in an instant, but Todoroki decided to freeze him by sending out a massive wave of ice out. Todoroki was called the winner and decided to unfreeze Sero by melting the ice with his fire quirk, Hiei walked out and down to the ring for his match against Denki, it was going to be interesting to see what strategy the boy uses against the demon, or how stupid the boy will get.

When he got down to the ring with Denki, the boy said something to Hiei, "I know I can't beat you with a strategy, you'll force your way through it, but I can do this," as soon as the bell sounded, Denki unleashed all of his wattage power upon Hiei, who took it without blinking from the pain.

"Amazing, Denki is unleashing everything on Hiei and he's not even phased, I had no idea a fire quirk had so many different uses, pain resistance on top of physical enhancement and long range fighting, it seems almost impossible to have so many abilities in one," Midoriya commented.

Momo heard him so decided to comment on it herself, "you're wrong," Midoriya and the rest of the class looked to her for clarification, "what you're seeing is not an amplification using his fire quirk, that's purely his own pain resistance, one of his many training methods." The rest of the class was amazed at this seeing as how this was being done solely on physical ability and not through the use of a quirk, it was truly amazing seeing someone able to go through so much pain and not show it at all, wasn't even twitching from the pain he felt.

Back in the arena was interesting, Denki's attack wore off and left him as nothing but a mumbling idiot, which Hiei didn't feel the need to attack, "you leave the ring you win," was what he said and the idiot just went with it while giving a thumbs up the whole time.

"The winner is Hiei since Denki stepped out of the ring willingly and therefore forfeit the match," Midnight announced and Hiei walked back to the stands with a blank look, the attack was so boring that Hiei didn't really feel like attacking the idiot, just send him out rather than fight.

Hiei took his time walking back, the next match shouldn't be exciting at all, he got to the waiting area just in time for the next match to start, it was between Iida and Mei Hatsume, Mei provided Iida with support gear for him to use, Midnight accepted the breach of rules due to Iida's speech. It was at this time that something seemed off, the girl Mei looked to be wearing a microphone and speakers, it was briefly wondered why before it was revealed that she was treating this as a commercial, showing off all of her 'babies' to the support companies watching the match. It ended when Mei was finally done showing off all the equipment that her and Iida were wearing, it all took ten minutes before she finally just stepped out of the ring after she was done, leaving Iida embarrassed and chopping the air in an overexaggerated way.

The next match was Mina vs Aoyama, Aoyama continued to shoot his later at Mina, who dodged all of his attacks by using her own slime until she was able to maneuver her way close enough to melt his special belt and drop his trousers before she made him faint by hitting him with an uppercut. It was quite boring compared to others, or those that would come after, she'll more than likely get knocked out in the next round going against whoever won between Momo and Tokoyami, speaking of, "see you after the match," Momo told him in passing going to the ring.

Hiei nodded and watched the match closely, all of the two weeks they worked on the time it took her to make things, he gave her tips on what to work on to wield the weapons she made, and even gave her katas on how to fight with the weapons. This would be the first real test to see how far she needs to go before he ups her training, if she's good enough, he may even get some schematics to weapons she could memorize that would be useful later on, but for now he needed to watch the match and see where she stood.

"Offence and defense in one, the dark samurai and his darker shadow, from the hero course, Fumikage Tokoyami vs the great creator, she was admitted from recommendations and I think we can all see why, also from class 1-A, Momo Yaoyorozu," Present Mic announced to everyone.

Momo was focused on the match, remembering her training, and remembering the advice from Hiei, look at his weaknesses, dark shadow was weak in light, but Tokoyami also doesn't really move from his spot when his shadow is attacking, just stands and sends his shadow. In fact, the only time that she's seen him move is when they were all in the battle class and the cavalry battle, meaning that Tokoyami himself is a weakness that dark shadow covers, the boy himself couldn't fight, so all she has to do is aim for the body while blocking dark shadow's attacks.

The match begins and Momo runs while making a good shield in her left hand in an instant to block dark shadow attacking from the right, it was powerful, but she knew how to handle that, she rolled with the impact and made the shadow fly over her, making a pole while righting herself. Dark shadow was coming around and looking to attack her from behind before she got to Tokoyami, but that training honed her battle instincts to the point where she could tell where the shadow was coming from and dodged to the left to avoid the strike and get closer to its body. It sprang up from being crashing into the ground and charged for her again, this time though she was close enough to his body to slam her shield into the shadow's body to cause it pain, that is what she did and she heard the thing screech in pain from the strike. Tokoyami didn't look like he knew what to do, he was taken aback by someone going at him at such a direct way and able to get past dark shadow, so Momo made to strike him to end his troubles with a nap, Tokoyami put his hands up to block the strike using the x shape. Too bad that Momo wasn't aiming for his head, not for the first strike at least, instead she aimed for his stomach and made him gasp for breath and bring his hands down to clutch at his aching stomach before Momo dealt the finishing blow with a backhand swing across his beak-like face.

"The winner of the match by way of knockout is Momo Yaoyorozu," Midnight announced and the audience cheered as they always did for the winner, Momo calmly walked out of the ring with a smile on her face at winning but knew she shouldn't let it go to her head. She got back to her seat just before the next match was called and saw that Hiei glanced her way approvingly, her proud smile grew a fraction of an inch more since he approved of her win, especially since she couldn't make a light source to weaken dark shadow any further than the daylight.

The next fight was between Eijiro and the replacement for Ojiro, Tetsutestu, both quirks were based on hardening the users bodies, so this was going to drag on for a while as they talked about manliness, and how tuff they were as compared to the other, it was weird. In the end they both knocked each other out and forced the match to end in a tie breaker, said it would be an arm wrestling match to determine who the winner would be, but that was after the last match of the first round, which was Bakugo vs Uraraka.

Uraraka came to the ring looking determined to win, Bakugo came out looking aggravated but determined as well, there was no way for her to win this, but he could see that she's going to try, so when the bell sounded and she charged for him, Bakugo swiped an explosion for her. In the smoke from the explosion she ditched her jacket to throw him off guard for a moment and came in from behind, but he attacked again, afterwards she kept charging and charging creating more debris, that debris was still in the air completely using her quirk. Only a few in the crowd seemed to see what was happening, but when it all came crashing down, he used a huge explosion to destroy it all, it blew her away and landed a few feet from him, she seemed to despair for a moment before turning to a charging Bakugo. Only to faint from all the explosions that knocked her back, her body couldn't take so many explosions and decided to shut down to force her to recover, Hiei knew that would happen once the explosions started, but she did last longer than he thought, but in the end she still lost.

"That was a bit heartbreaking seeing her work so hard and then be shut down like that," Momo's voice cut through his thoughts, heartbreaking was one word for it, "you probably don't feel the same way though, just focusing on the fact she lost aren't you," she asked.

"Not really, it is the end result, but she still showed great ingenuity when it came to showing off her quirk, many heroes will think of signing her to their agency, the fact she lost in such a way will only add to her appeal for the agencies," Hiei surmised from what he could notice in the crowd. Momo was shocked but let it go since it was now time for the arm wrestling match between Eijiro and Tetsutestu, the match was very close but in the end it was Eijiro who showed 'manly' chivalry after the match and made Hiei want to puke for the showing, Kuwabara memories.

Now it was time for the second round to begin, it was Midoriya vs Todoroki, Hiei vs Iida, Mina vs Momo, Eijiro vs Bakugo, the first match was hard to predict, Midoriya now has control of his quirk, but Todoroki has the experience in using his quirk that he's had control of his whole life.

The first match of the second round starts now and begins with both of them launching an attack, Todoroki with his ice and Midoriya a strength enhanced left fist pressurizing the air and blocking the ice from reaching him, but that was it, Midoriya didn't follow up, but kept his glow on. Another wave of ice came from Todoroki and Midoriya countered the same way, but to keep himself in bounds, Todoroki used ice to keep himself stable, after he sent another wave of ice and Midoriya did the same thing again, and still didn't counter attack. Todoroki sent another wave of ice and Midoriya smashed it again, but then Todoroki sent another wave of ice to get the high ground and land on the smaller boy with an icy palm, however Midoriya dodged out of the way and sent another fist to blow away the ice that caught him. Neither of them were still out of the ring, even though the force of the attack was strong enough to blow almost all of the ice away other than what Todoroki made to keep himself in the ring, now Todoroki sent another wave of ice larger than the rest for Midoriya to try and finish the match. With yet another smash the ice was gone, and Todoroki was blown back, yet again caught himself with the ice he made, they stopped for a second to have a short discussion before Todoroki charged again, but it seemed that his movements were slower than before. When the ice boy got close enough, Midoriya used his quirk to send a strength enhanced punch directed for his opponent's stomach, it connected and sent the boy flying back again to the edge of the ring before picking himself back up and charging again, this time sending ice with himself. Todoroki sent some more ice that was increasingly slower than before, so he circled around Midoriya when he dodged to the right, except the boy followed his movements and flicked the ice user away like a fly, but Todoroki still didn't let up and sent more ice for the other boy who dodged. Todoroki tried one more time before he was blown back again, Midoriya got his ice frozen when he hit Todoroki earlier, so he was starting to feel the effects of potential frostbite sit in, Midoriya kept charging while talking and headbutted Todoroki sending him skidding back away. Midoriya charged again and hit Todoroki in the stomach again, and sent him flying back again, as Todoroki got up he said something that made Midoriya say something that resonated with the other boy, which finally got him to use his fire quirk in a grand fire tornado.

Todoroki's father made an appearance and gave some… encouraging words to his son, but now it was time for Midoriya and Todoroki to deliver the final blows in their match, Todoroki prepared his attack just as Midoriya prepared his, and what attacks they were going to be. Todoroki rapidly cooled the air as Midoriya focused his power into his body, Todoroki then rapidly heated the air while Midoriya sent a huge wave of his own strength in a pressurized air cannon to combat it, but they hardly reached each other before cement walls blocked their paths. A huge explosion occurred and forced the shockwave to reach past the ring and into the stands, Hiei shielded himself and Momo using his arms to cover her and his back to them as well, random debris could still come into play and strike the audience, those idiots. When the dust from the explosion cleared, Midoriya was left outside the ring and Todoroki was left inside, he was announced the winner and Midoriya was sent to the infirmary due to the many injuries he got from overusing his quirk and leaving his body looking quite beat up despite control.

"What a match, I never expected Midoriya to give Todoroki so much trouble," Momo commented as everyone was given a little reprieve seeing as how the ring was destroyed because of the bout, that must be when she noticed the lineup, "what happens when you fight him?"

"I win, but you never think about the match after the one you face in the present, always focus on what's right in front before going to what lies ahead, that's the only way to truly win," Hiei said as he laid back in his seat and waited until the new ring was built and time for his match with Iida.

He didn't have to wait long though, the ring was done thanks to Cementoss and his quirk, he was about to leave for the ring when Momo spoke, "good luck, and don't go breaking any bones like Midoriya probably did in that explosion," her voice sounded almost pleading to him.

"Hn," Hiei grunted as he made his way down to the ring, again, it didn't take long and he was on stage along with Iida ready to fight, Iida's most likely to fight using his speed, he's fast, but not nearly as fast as Hiei is at his top speed, so Hiei just needs to use that to his advantage.

The match starts and Iida begins to run around the edge of the ring, this obviously was used so he could build up more speed, all the while Hiei is standing in the middle of the ring with his hands in his pockets while using his eyes to keep track of the slow speedster. After a minute of building up speed, Iida let loose his trump card, his recipro burst was used and in a flash he was on Hiei, but he didn't go past like one might think, instead he jumped and sent a speed enhanced kick aimed for the back of Hiei's head. Iida just didn't expect the demon to calmly turn to face his attacker with his right arm raised calmly and block the left leg kick that the speedster was using, so when the arm met the leg, the force obviously caused Iida some serious pain from the abrupt halt. Iida didn't give up though and pushed through the pain and instead brought up his right leg in the same moment intent to strike at the demon's left side face, Hiei's response was to just move his right arm to block the right leg as well causing Iida even more pain steaming from the force. Hiei wasn't done there though, he took that same arm and slammed it into Iida's gut and sent the boy soaring back and landing out of the ring with a sickening thud, how foolish the boy was for coming to the ring and thinking he could beat Hiei in a battle of speed, he was announced the winner as he left.

He met up with Momo in the hallway coming down for her match against Mina, she stood there for a moment before punching his arm, it didn't hurt but it was annoying, "I thought I told you not to break any bones, I thought the inclusion of your opponent was implied."

"It was, and I didn't, I made sure to only use enough strength to cause pain only, not to break anything, the force of the impact will also teach him a lesson about using his speed in predictable way," Hiei stated calmly as he began to walk away, "but good luck in your match."

"Thanks," Momo said as she began walking out of the hallway and into the ring where her match began as soon as Mina got there, it was a short match, Mina kept throwing acid for Momo, she just made a pair of rocket skates to zoom by the acid and grabbed Mina and threw her out. Momo was made the winner and moved back to the hallway and up the steps to the booth where she watched Hiei look at her approvingly at ending the match quickly and saving them both some time and energy, all they needed now was to see who her opponent will be, Eijiro or Bakugo.

Eijiro stood strong against Bakugo, especially considering that his hardening would only be weaker against the explosions with how far he's pushed his quirk up to this point, but soon his quirk will give out and he'll be able to be defeated by Bakugo using is explosions. It did take some time, but Eijiro's quirk finally gave out after fending off Bakugo as long as he could, Eijiro was knocked out and Bakugo was named the winner, meaning that the final four was Todoroki, Hiei, Momo, and Bakugo, all that was to be determined now was who fights in the finals.

"Good luck against Todoroki, I know you probably don't need it, but good luck anyway," Momo said to Hiei as he got up to leave, he just looked back to nod in the positive as he calmly walked down to the ring, this was going to be quite the match depending on if both go all out.

Todoroki got to the ring but didn't look like his full heart was in the fight, that was a big mistake, the match started and Todoroki instantly launched ice for Hiei who stood there with his hands in his pockets and turned the ice into water using extreme heat control. Todoroki sent another wave of ice aiming for Hiei again, this time making the wave five times higher than the last and four times thicker, the demon just turned up the heat again and turned the ice into more water splashing into the ground. Todoroki charged at the demon to take him down using another means, but Hiei was faster and met him in the middle with a right handed punch to the boy's stomach before using the same hand to grab his head and slam him face first into the ground, cracking the ring. Hiei flipped the boy over on his back using his right foot before slamming it down on the boy's torso, Todoroki had enough presents in mind to grab his leg to freeze it, but the ice was just melted by the demon, "what do you think you're doing, you're not using your left side, why?"

Todoroki struggled to get him off of himself, but it was a futile effort, so he chose to answer him instead, "I don't know, maybe I just thought that I could counter your fire with my ice, instead of using overwhelming fire and risk endangering the crowd with random blasts," the boy theorized.

"No, there's still a blockage on your mental state pertaining to your power, or is it your emotional state, either way, I'll draw it out with my method," Hiei said as he stomped on the boy's torso again, "by activating your own survival instincts," another stomp happened, then another.

On the last stomp he made, he pressed down hard on the boy's chest, making it start to crack under his boot, Todoroki's eyes widen for a moment before shooting flames of his left hand and making Hiei get off and jump back a little way's away and watched as the boy stood up. Todoroki started to freeze the ground with his right side while fire swarmed around his left, Hiei just stood there and stared stoically at him before smirking slightly, now this was a match, he tried to move only to find he was frozen in place from the waist down. The ice the boy just sent out was only now reaching him though, he must have sent ice through the cracks in the ring and froze all the water on the ground around the demon's legs to freeze him in place, and then used the main ice to reinforce the ice on his legs. Todoroki decided to then end this with a brutal move, he gathered a large amount of flames in his left hand before launching it aiming straight for Hiei's upper half, it almost looked like it was fixing to burn clean through, but it just created a large explosion that covered the ring. Smoke a debris were flying everywhere as everyone watched what happened, wondering what happened to Hiei and if he was blown out of the ring, when the winds died down and they could see again, everyone saw that the smoke in the ring was beginning to dissipate, slowly.

When it was somewhat clear, you could see a silhouette, but to Todoroki's shock, the silhouette was moving, mainly just stretching his arms out from the instant soreness that came from the attack, but moving all the same, and as the smoke cleared more, the females in the crowd blushed. They blushed because they could now see the exact sight that Momo saw when she saw Hiei kill Azure, this though was ten times more intense since he had less time to recover and bring his internal temperature down, he was almost on fire himself from the attack, his upper half at least. His muscles were almost twitching at the moment, lean, dense, strong, and made in a way that made him look carved from marble to have the perfect body, and every single female watching was blushing at seeing this kid have such a well sculpted physic, and the worst of them was Momo. Over the course of two weeks she trained with him, every time they trained in fighting he would take off his shirt, a lot of times it distracted her, but she was able to hide it well, but over time she never built any tolerance to his body, and with him smoldering like that, she was ready to explode.

"That was a smart move, freezing my legs before sending an intense wave of heat to burn me enough to need to retire from the match to heal," Hiei's stoic voice cut through the arena like a hot knife through butter, "but you miscalculated the amount of heat that would need with me." By this point Hiei was in full view of everyone, even though his body screamed hot to them, his face was anything but, to most anyway, it remained a stoic but hateful face that seemed to scream in disappointment, "are you ready to end this, because I am." Hiei just walked out of the remaining ice holding him in place like it was nothing while igniting his fist in a dark flame, it wasn't really black, but it wasn't the bright reddish orange flames that he usually produced, it seemed hungry, almost like it desired to devour whomever it touched. Hiei was in front of Todoroki in a millisecond calling out, "fist of the mortal flame," launching his fist into the boy's gut hard enough to make him puke from the force alone, added in the flames and he was in agony as he was launched from the ring and into the arena wall, completely unconscious.

Midnight hurried over to check for a pulse and make sure that the boy wasn't dead or critically injured from that punch, miraculously he was alive and not in any immediate danger, "Shoto Todoroki is out of the ring, Hiei advances to the next round," she announced after the examination.

"Hn," Hiei grunted as he left the ring as if taking a stroll with his hands in his pockets as if nothing was wrong, however he was still missing his shirt, but he didn't seem to care as he casually walked through the hallway and met Momo as she was coming down for her match.

"You might want to stay in the hallway and wait for your turn after the ring is fixed and the match ends, I'm going to forfeit the match since I won't be able to take on Bakugo in any form, I have nothing to compete against him," Momo admitted as she walked past him.

Despite the admission, Hiei smiled a little bit, "good, you remember all those lessons I taught you in such a short time frame, you're learning pace is still surprising," what he said was true, she took everything in like a sponge and not once did she seem to have trouble with it.

It didn't take long for Cementoss to finish rebuilding the ring, the next match was called and both competitors stepped into the ring before Momo called out, "I forfeit this match," before stepping out of the ring and leaving Bakugo declared as the winner by forfeit.

"What an unexpected twist, Momo Yaoyorozu has decided to withdraw from her fight with Bakugo, maybe she was scared that he would hurt her, given the way he treated Uraraka it seems highly likely," Present Mic shouted into the mic he was holding to announce the games.

"No, Momo knows that there is nothing in her arsenal that could compete with Bakugo in terms of strength and tenacity, she's being smart and choosing to lose gracefully without getting needlessly harmed to let the next person to take him on," Aizawa guessed correctly.

Momo exited the arena and gave Hiei a smile as he passed her and got in the ring in her stead, Bakugo looked almost feral in excitement to be going against the demon who so easily beat one of the powerhouses in the festival, Todoroki, "you ready to die shrimp," the boy asked him.

The match was called to begin before Hiei said anything, he wasn't going to anyway, but why tell the angered fool that, he watched as Bakugo launched himself high into the air with his explosions, before flipping and letting himself dive heading straight for Hiei who didn't move. Bakugo speed himself up by creating more explosions, but when he got to Hiei, he flipped and created a massive explosion on the ground to force the demon out of the ring, he just didn't expect to get punched in the face after the initial damage to the ring was done. Hiei knew Bakugo's plan now, since the heat from his explosions can't hurt him, the boy decided to make a large enough explosion to force him out based on the impact instead, but he clearly miscalculated how much force it would take to knock the demon out of the ring. Bakugo got up from the hit to the face quickly enough before charging for Hiei, creating explosions behind him to speed himself up and jumped when he was on the demon to deliver an explosion right to his face, too bad Hiei dodged at the last second and grabbed the wrist and squeezed. Hiei then used that wrist to flip Bakugo onto his back, hard, and when he bounced a little from the force of the impact, kicked him away to the far end of the ring, the kick was hard, clearly enough to cause significant damage to the boy's ribs, they were most likely close to cracking now. The boy was getting back up and breathing a little heavily from the kick that clearly knocked some air out of him, which was making it extremely difficult to move and stand back up from that kick, but he managed to do it after about twenty full seconds, too long in an actual fight.

"What the hell are you," Bakugo asked as he stood fully but hunched over with his arms at his sides aggressively, he charged for Hiei again to aim for the demon's chest, only this time got surprised when instead of dodging, he was hit in the gut faster than he could see.

Bakugo hunched over and looked ready to puke as Hiei stood there with his hands in his pockets, "you aren't cut out to be a hero," he stated and the arena fell silent at those words, "adaptability is nothing special, many people can do it, using explosions the way you do, also nothing special. There are plenty more powerful quirks and more powerful people, you pointlessly get angry over the little things, view everyone as a bug waiting for you to squash them, when in reality you are the bug, you have no idea how big the world truly is for you have not faced true defeat." He stood there and waited for a reaction from the boy, it was as expected from him, an explosions directed towards the demon's face, it was easily dodged and countered with a backhand, "your anger and arrogance has defeated you," Hiei kicked Bakugo in the gut.

"Shut the hell up you bastard," Bakugo roared out in anger, "I will be a hero, I'll become more popular than All Might, and in the end I'll teach you to never look down on me," the boy charged at Hiei and throw him off guard by dodging his attacks by explosions but didn't count for speed.

"You're nothing special," Hiei stated before sending a left cross directed to the boy's jaw, then a right handed palm strike to his abdomen and then a right high kick to his chin before grabbing him by the throat, "your power is nothing special," he smacked the boy, "arrogant fool." Hiei tossed Bakugo up by spinning in place and using the momentum to launch the boy into the air, while in the air he coated his entire right arm in the same dark flame as before and let it build and build until the boy was almost to him before slamming his fist into his abdomen. "Arm of the mortal flame," he said as Bakugo was launched back with enough force to make his explosions irrelevant in trying to stay in the ring, he crashed into the wall with enough force to demolish it, only way to tell that the boy was alive was his constant twitching he was doing.

"Bakugo is out of the ring, that means that Hiei is the winner," Midnight announced as Hiei left the ring, now he could just go home and relax, hopefully not having to attend some pointless award ceremony and be able to go home just like in the dark tournament, he was wrong. Now they were standing under the arena on platforms meant to ascend into the arena, "the first year students have completed all the evens for the UA sports festival, now it's time to relax and enjoy the award ceremony," after the introduction the platform raised and they all saw the platform.

Especially how Bakugo was trying to kill him but was bound up and restrained from moving with a muzzle on to prevent him from spitting out any profanities, and he had a lot going by the intense noises he was making, not that Hiei paid any attention anyways, which added to the fire. They may have been surprised that Bakugo had to be tied up, but the females in the crowd were disappointed in something else, Hiei had on a new shirt on in place of the old one that got destroyed, so they were pouting about that detail while cheering him on. Hiei was on the highest of the platforms in the middle since he got first place, second place was on his right just below being Bakugo himself, and last was third place to his left being a tie between Todoroki and Momo, with Momo standing closer to Hiei than Todoroki.

"Now, let's break out the hardware, of course there is only one person worthy of distributing he awards," Midnight said as a platform on the roof was risen to show All Might, "All Might, the number one hero, she said at the same time the hero said, "citizens, I am here." They talked at the same time and ruined his own introduction, not that Hiei cared, all the grand showboating wasn't worth anything to him, Midnight came out with four medals, "well since you're here All Might, why don't you start the presentation."

He did by going to Todoroki first and giving him his medal, "young Todoroki, congratulations," they had a few words that Hiei tuned out and ended with All Might saying, "I've never seen this look on your face before," he then gave him a hug and patted him on the back. Next came Momo, "young Yaoyorozu, congratulations, I never thought you would be so quick with your quirk, and you showed great maturity in saving yourself from a knowing defeat, just remember that in real life, even if you cannot defeat a villain, you must try and stop them." She nodded while giving off a bright smile before he hugged her and patted her on the back as well, Momo looked to Hiei and he gave a nod saying that she did good and take only some of what was said seriously, probably the only person that knew what that nod meant was him and her.

Next came Bakugo for the second place medal, though, why the hero removing his muzzle was beyond Hiei, so out came what he expected directed towards the demon, "YOU MOTHERF***ING BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU YA LITTLE SH*T, DAMN F***ING PIECE OF SH*T, I'LL KILL… HMPH."

That was as far as he got before the muzzle was put back on his mouth and All Might was putting the medal on the boy, "now young Bakugo, you need to let go of that anger and calm down, you tried your best and that's all that matters, right," it didn't seem to calm him down at all. So instead of dealing with the wild animal, the hero chose to move on to the first place winner, "young Hiei, good of you to win against everyone else, but I do think you were a tad bit too aggressive going against the last two, don't you think?"

"No," Hiei said at first but going by the look All Might was giving him, he wanted an explanation and wouldn't let him leave until one was provided, he sighed, "Midoriya's fight with him just made him unsure of his stubborn ways, my match proved that in a life or death situation, he needs his flames. Bakugo's situation was different, he had no issue over using his power, he knows how to use it effectively, but his anger issues and arrogance in thinking he's better than everyone else would have gotten him killed eventually, I chose to silence the issue by beating him now."

"You did a little more than that young man, I know you have a similar mindset as Aizawa, but you must learn to tolerate someone else's personality, it's what makes them unique and brings out their true power," All Might professed loudly and many looked inspired by just that being said.

"The day I do something like that and cause myself such a headache willingly is the day I chop off my own arms, now get on with it oaf, I have other places to be," Hiei ordered, he's grown tired of this oaf's foolish advice, he only had to be concerned with getting the job done, not everyone else.

All Might sighed but turned back to the crowd with a smile, "here they are, the winners of this year's sports festival, but listen closely, any of you first years could have ended up standing on these podiums, think about what you've done today, you've challenged each other. Now learn and climb even closer to your goals of being pros, I think the next generation of heroes is proving to be our most promising one yet," he raised his overly large left index finger in the air, "so I have one more thing to say, I want to hear everyone loud with me, you know what it is." Apparently they anticipated the wrong thing and the audience all said one thing that sounded like 'plus ultra' while All Might said something else, it was drowned out by the noise from the crowd though, so he didn't really pay any attention after that, too pointless.

They had the next two days off before having to come back, apparently now was the time to have draft picks or something, pros pick who they want but the individual is the one that chooses which of the offered agencies to choose from, Hiei knew which one he was going to, Uwabami. So since he didn't have anything else to do, he decided to go back to his apartment and train and sleep, he was almost out the school when he heard footsteps beside him and noticed Momo walking with him, he paid it no mind since her home was along the way to his.

It was at a fork in the road that had one way going to Hiei's place and one going to Momo's when she finally decided to speak, "I'll accept to cover for you should a demon start to cause trouble, but do be carful and try not to take too long or come back with injuries of any kind,"

"I assume me coming back after dealing with the demon is a condition to you aiding me, correct," he looked back at her and she nodded with as stoic a look as she could muster, maybe appealing to his character, "very well, but I make no promises about the injuries, only the coming back." With that said he left and decided to go back the apartment while she went home, not noticing at different times each turned back to watch the other one walk away, this should be a good partnership, they just hopes the other doesn't do anything crazy like humans/demons might do.


	6. Names and Draft Picks

Demonic Hero Academia

Chapter 6

Names and Draft Picks

Hiei was calmly walking to school while it was raining, someone normal would think he was crazy just walking while it was raining like it was, and some even recognized him from the sports festival, some even before that since he got a call on his compact mirror from the fox, Kurama. He was informed that everyone from the spirit detective group had watch the sports festival and cheered him on and applauded his restraint and control in not killing everyone there, it was civil until Yusuke got on the phone with Kuwabara and yelled at him for not saying he was in living world. He hung up after that and got another call from Koenma and Botan saying that he did a good job, after that was a call from Shizuru, Keiko, and Yukina saying the same thing as the others, that he did a good job and applauded his control, as did other demons that he was on good terms with.

Now he was walking into school a little bit in a mood because of those calls, but as always he kept up his stoic look and voice to keep up appearances, so he went in just as he always did while raising his temperature enough to dry himself from the rain that soaked him through.

"It's so weird that people recognize us from tv, everyone wanted to talk to me on my way here," were the first words he heard from Mina as he stepped through the door, he barely listened as he made his way to his seat, only Momo seemed to notice his tired eyes though.

"People on the street were staring at me, it was pretty embarrassing," Toru stated, even though she was invisible so nobody was paying much attention to her anyways really, Hiei forgot she was there even, who would remember her when her face was so forgettable.

It was around that time when Aizawa came into the room just in time to see everyone else sitting down, he greeted the class and they greeted him back, "we have a big class today on hero informatics…you need code names, time to pick your hero identities," he informed the class. The whole class cheered and made him raise his hair for intimidation and make them sit down, "this is related to the hero draft picks I mentioned last time we were in class together, normally students don't have to worry about the draft yet, not until their second or third year actually. Your class is different though, in fact, by extending offers to first years like you, pros are essentially investing in your potential, any interest in you can be rescinded if their interest in you dies down before graduation though, so you'll still have to prove yourselves even after recruitment. Now, here are the totals for those of you who got offers," he pressed a button and the screen shown the statistics of who got offers and who didn't, highest was Todoroki with four thousand one hundred and twenty-three, then Bakugo at three thousand five hundred fifty-six.

Hiei was surprisingly in third place with one thousand six hundred ninety-seven offers, then came Tokoyami with three hundred sixty, Iida with three hundred and one, Kaminari with two hundred seventy two, Yaoyorozu with one hundred eight, Kirishima sixty-seven, Uraraka twenty, and Sero fourteen. They were a little surprised that Midoriya didn't get an offer considering that he went toe to toe with Todoroki and almost won if he didn't waste time and actually win instead of fixing something not his problem, but what's done is done and there was nothing they could change about it. Though, Yaoyorozu didn't think she'd get one hundred and eight offers, but Hiei silently nodded in approval considering others that could have gotten offers didn't get them and she did means that she deserved what she got, there was no other way to look at it then that way in Hiei's eyes.

"In past years it's been more spread out, but there's a pretty big gap this time," the other students were surprised at this then, "despite results, you'll all be interning with pros, even those of you that didn't get any offers, you may have already got to experience combat with real villains. However it would still be helpful to see pros at work, up close and personal, in the field, first hand," Aizawa stated before pulling out a piece of paper and reading it before looking towards the back, "Hiei, all of your offers are from female heroes, not a single male wanted you."

And with that came glares from every single male in the room, well, Midoriya looked back at him with a blush, Todoroki just looked his way a little board, but all in all it was finally Denki that finally spoke, "Mr. Aizawa, is that even allowed, they're only going for him because of his body."

"The pro heroes can request whoever they like, what they request him for is not up to anyone else, we did ask why the males didn't choose him though, they said that it was too brutal in his methods of 'helping' Todoroki and Bakugo work past their issues," Aizawa explained. Now he turned his face serious and addressed the class again, "these your names will more than likely be temporary, but take them seriously or," that was far as he got before the door was slammed open and Hiei knew that he was just going to have nothing but headaches today.

"You'll have hell to pay," in walked the female hero Midnight in her standard dominatrix outfit, "what you pick today could be your codename for life, better be careful or you'll be stuck with something utterly indecent," she walked in the classroom as if she was seducing them.

"Yeah, she's got a good point, Midnight is going to have final approval over your names, it's not my forte," Aizawa stated as he grabbed a sleeping bag from under his podium, "the name you give yourself is important, it reinforces your image and shows the kind of hero you want to be. Your codename tells people exactly what you represent, take All Might for example," Aizawa stated before walking off and letting the boards be passed back while he took a nap instead of watching the class and the, more than likely, ridiculous names these kids will think up.

Hiei thought a bit about what was said, normally he wouldn't even think on this and just put down his own name, but it could be that he would be stuck here for a while, and since he didn't want anyone else to know what he's been up to, perhaps it would be best to think of a good name. He thought about putting something that would truly strike fear into the heart of his enemies, then shot that down to a more moderate level since these heroes want more popular names that could stick out than terrifying and effective names that would throw the enemy off. Of course if he wanted to throw an enemy off he could also choose a name so stupid that they laugh at him for it, then again, that was more of the oaf's thing than his so he wouldn't do that, it was the only use the fool had, providing them amusement was his only purpose. Then there was the other part of his thoughts, what kind of name would represent him, many would think dragon boy if you knew him, others would think flame hair, some flying shadow going by his name, evil eyed flying shadow if you really knew his full name. If you went by his origin you would think something else though, you could go with many things concerning his origin, but he thought of the perfect name while thinking of his origins, the perfect name to strike fear into his enemies, and can be spun to fit Midnight's own acceptance requirements.

"Now students, who among you is ready to share," Midnight asked after some time, Hiei was a little nervous now, he didn't know he would be presenting in front of the whole class, but this may play to his advantage, but he'd have to play this correctly if he wants to keep this name.

Of course the first to go up was seat number one, Aoyama, "hold your breath, the shining hero, my name is 'I can not stop twinkling,' monomi, you can't deny my sparkle," what the hell was that, his hero name is just a sentence that isn't even at all clever to begin with.

"It'll be better this way, take out the 'I' and change the 'can not' to 'can't," Midnight took the board and made the changes herself, so instead of 'I can not stop twinkling' it will be 'can't stop twinkling', and the boy accepted the changes, what in the world is up with idiot humans.

Next was Mina, "okey-doke, let me go next," she skipped up to the podium and put her board in front of everyone, "my codename, 'Alien Queen'," Hiei felt like he was missing something that everyone else knew, but Midnight said no so that was the end of that mini headache.

Tsuyu raised her hand, "ribbit, I think I got one, okay if I go next," nobody had any disagreement so she went up, "I've had this in mind since grade school, 'Rainy Season Hero: Froppy'," she read what was off the board, Hiei found it disgusting, could have gone with something better than that.

"That's delightful, it makes you sound approachable, what a what a great example of a name everyone will love," Midnight approved so everyone started cheering since it was the only name that made any sense to them and their tiny minds, Hiei still felt it was wrong.

Eijiro was next, "I got mine too, the sturdy hero, my name is 'Red Riot'," he exclaimed and was Hiei insane or was there now a red background behind him as he said that, this was giving him too much of a headache, he almost wished that a demon would attack so he could get out.

"'Red Riot', interesting, you're paying homage to the chivalrous hero Crimson Riot, yes," Midnight asked even though she knew the answer, if Hiei remembered correctly, he fought someone that referred to himself by that name some time ago, not long before steeling that shadow sword.

"That's right, he may be kind of old school, but someday I want to be just like he was, Crimson was my idol," Eijiro stated, it was interesting to take a name from someone else, changing it up or not wasn't something knew, but there was a challenge when taking from another.

"If you're bearing the name of someone you admire, you have that much more to live up to," Midnight smartly told him, he didn't find a problem and accepted the challenge, what is it with humans and thinking all they need are two good fists to solve problems.

Next up was Kyoka who just ran up after insulting Denki more than likely, "the hearing hero, I'm Earphone Jack," Hiei thought it was strange to call yourself Jack in any context if you were female, but who was he to care about it, Midnight gave her approval so who cares.

"Tentacle Hero: Tentacole," Shoji stated when he went right after, interesting in combining tentacle and octopus, it was strange put fitting for him to some degree, that must be why Midnight gave her stamp of approval of the name, either that or it turned her on for some reason.

"Taping Hero: Cellophane," Sero stated once he got up there, Hiei had not idea why Midnight said it was on the nose after that, must be a human brand of tape or something, but capture hero sounded better than taping hero to Hiei, but who was he to judge when Midnight approved.

"Martial Arts Hero: Tailman," Ojiro stated once he got up there, Midnight approved but people weren't having much creativity when it came to the intro to their name, though, for Ojiro it fit since it wasn't based off quirk but his skills in fighting, so that one had Hiei's approval at least.

"Sweets Hero: Sugarman," Sato stated once he got up there, that one must be in reference to his quirk, he still had no idea as to what the quirk was, but it must have something to do with sugar since that was his hero name, Midnight approved of the name and they moved on.

"PINKY," Mina shouted when she was done rewriting her hero name, that was finally approved by Midnight, yet it had nothing to do with her quirk, it was just the color of her skin and hair, though, Hiei still had a bit of an issue with the names some of these humans make.

"Stun Gun hero: Chargebolt, electric don't ya think," Denki asked after he introduced himself, it was a little better combining charging and bolt from an electric bolt, but he heard Kyoka call him Jamming-way and found that it fit much better than Chargebolt ever could.

"Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl," Toru stated and that was actually probably the only one that fitted her, not good with combat and would only ever be good with stealth missions, although Hiei thought there was already someone called that back before he left demon world, oh well.

"That really suits you," Midnight commented as Tory went back to her seat, "now come on, who's going to step up next," she called in an overexaggerated way having too much fun with this, she was supposed to be a serious teacher and not as into this as a little kid.

Momo was up next and she seemed nervous, Hiei looked at all the presenters funny and didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him, "I hope that I can live up to this name, the everything hero, I'm Creati," she looked at Hiei hoping for his approval and he nodded that it was okay.

"Shoto," Todoroki stated as he presented his board, what in the world is wrong with this world, at least he was using his actual name instead of something like half and half, hot n' cold, or even what Bakugo calls him, Icey hot, but who was Hiei to judge him.

"Jet-Black Hero: Tsukuyomi," Tokoyami stated when he got up, and Hiei was sure that he saw black feathers falling from a crimson red backdrop, whatever, Midnight approved so who cares, but if he thinks he's darker than Hiei than he has another thing coming.

Hiei figured he might as well get this over with, so he went ahead and followed up 'Tsukuyomi' and walked up to the podium with the right hand in his pocket and the other hand holding the board, it was quiet as they all waited to see what kind of name Hiei would come up with. He placed the board out front and let everyone see what it said before he read what it said for those that didn't understand how to read, "Cursed Hero: Imiko," the implication of what he said was not lost on anyone, he was basically calling himself a cursed child.

"Are you sure you want something so dark and depressing to be used as your hero name, it could stick for life, or it could become unpopular," Midnight asked with slightly narrowed eyes and a bit of an upward slant to her mouth, she wanted him to say it to the class, not just say the name.

"As a child I was often called this in the village where I grew up because of how I used my quirk, I want to represent all those children who were called names similar, when they hear the name Imiko, I don't want them to feel despair, I want them to feel encouraged to rise from it. When they see the black blur coming their way, the victim will feel the rise within himself to fight back and not take the beating, but the villain, I want them to feel their own despair to feel the hopelessness of the situation and know they should have ran while they could," Hiei stated.

Everyone else seemed to be inspired by his words while he looked on stoically, Midnight gave her thumbs up, "I agree, taking what made you feel despair and turn it into power is a wonderful idea, it's greatly accepted," Hiei just grunted and walked back, seeing Aizawa smile on his way.

Koji Koda was next and his was more cheerful, he didn't speak so he just held up his card that said, 'Petting Hero: Anima' before going back straight after getting the approval of Midnight, he was so quiet that Hiei actually forgot he existed, actually he forgot most existed.

"King Explosion Murder," Bakugo stated while holding up his board, Midnight said no for being to violent, Hiei thinks it shouldn't be in because this was a hero course, not for teaching people how to use their quirks to murder people, why not go for explosion boy or something like that.

"This is the name I thought of, Uravity," Uraraka stated when she presented hers a little nervously, she must not have thought anybody would like it, all it did was replace the g in gravity with the u in Uraraka, not very creative at all, it was actually a little disappointing.

"To be honest, choosing names is going by fast than I thought it would, all we have left is young Bakugo who needs to rethink his and Iida, ooh yes and Midoriya too," Midnight stated after recounting all those that have gone and having yet. The next one up was Iida and he looked disappointed in himself at what he put, 'Tenya', "you're using your real name to," she left it after asking that question, it was clear he didn't want to talk about it, must have something to do with that brother that got injured Hiei heard about.

Next was Midoriya, this one was probably going to be another inspirational moment, Hiei hated that he had to do that, but it was better than giving just his name so even more demons were drawn to the school, but the amount of the inspirational moments were starting to get tiring. He placed the board on the podium facing everyone and they gasped a little, "I use to hate it, but then it changed, I guess… someone taught me that it could have a different meaning, and that had a huge impact on how I felt, so now I really like it, Deku, that has to be my codename."

After that was Bakugo coming in and putting out 'Lord Explosions Murder," instead of something completely different and not something that made people want to go screaming for the hills, Hiei wanted to give the boy another beating, maybe he'll do that later, who knows.

After everything was done and the idiots were taken care of, "now that everyone's decided on their hero names, we can talk about your incoming internships, they last for one week, as for who you'll be working with, those on the board will choose from among your offers. Everyone else will have a different list, there are a lot to think about, there are about forty agencies from around the country that have agreed to take on interns from your class, each agency has a different specialty that it's heroes focus on, keep that in mind," Aizawa stated holding up a paper.

"Imagine you're a hero like Thirteen, you'd want to choose a place that focusses on rescuing people, not fighting villains, understand," Midnight put in simple terms for the idiots in the class that didn't think things through and didn't understand what Aizawa meant.

"Think carefully before you decide, turn in your choices before the weekend, so you should start now, you're dismissed," Aizawa stated as he left the room carrying his sleeping bag following after Midnight on her way out, leaving everyone to think about where they wanted to intern at.

During lunch, many were talking about where they wanted to go, many talking about going to places they needed to go to help them improve, Hiei didn't need to do any of that, instead he decided to do what was suggested and go to someone who knows about the supernatural. Though, there were three slots they were aloud to put down, he didn't know any other agency so he chose from his list of hero agencies at random, Uwabami would be first choice, after that would be someone called Mt. Lady, and after that was She-Hulk law and hero firm, that one was weird. The choices are more than likely if the first choice was to late to be filled or there was a mistake about who they were asking for, but Hiei knew the name Uwabami and knew she at least knew about the supernatural, so he knew he wouldn't have to hide in this body while around her.

* * *

Bus station day of internship

"Everyone has their costumes, right," Aizawa asked as everyone stood in their uniforms with their bags and cases with their costumes in them, "remember you don't have permission to wear them out in public yet, and don't lose them or anything," he reminded them sounding board. "Make sure to mind your manners with the other heroes during your internships, now get to it," he ordered and watched as everyone left to get on a bus, some had to take the same bus but went to different places, so it wasn't as spread out as one might think.

Hiei walked in the direction of the bus he was supposed to get on when he noticed that Momo was walking with him, "my stop hero is on this bus's route as well," she explained when he gave her a questioning look asking why she was following him.

"Hn," he grunted out with a nod as they entered the bus, they had to remain waiting for a little while before someone else joined as well, it was another student from UA hero course class 1-B, though, her name was lost to the demon, Momo had trouble remembering it as well.

"High, I guess you're going to the same town I am, or a town on the same route as me, I'm Itsuka Kendo from class 1-B, mind if I sit with you guys," she asked and they nodded, this bus had seats that could spin to face behind them so she just did that and faced them, she's a talker.

"I'm Momo Yaoyorozu, class representative of class 1-A, and this is my deputy representative Hiei Jaganshi, nice to meat you as well," Momo introduced as she shook the girl's hand after she sat down, it was strange how three people were going along the same path at one single time.

"I know who you guys are, you placed third place along with Todoroki, though, only you had the brains to know when it was pointless to not go into a fight with someone you knew you couldn't beat," Kendo stated looking at Momo with a bit of admiration in her voice before looking to Hiei. "You taught both Todoroki and Bakugo a lesson through beating them into the ground, then you actually had the guts to be kind of rude to All Might after taking Bakugo screaming in your ear with a stoic look on your face, you must be super tough," she said like stating a fact. "Then there was how Momo defeated Tokoyami and Mina, your timing with your creation quirk is amazing, and then there was Hiei's match with Kaminari and Iida, you took the pain from electricity as if it was nothing before winning against Iida with one hand, you two rock."

"Thank you, I noticed you as well, especially during all those times that blonde boy tried to pick a fight with the rest of my class, thank you for knocking him out and taking him away, I don't know what his problem is," Momo said with a sigh, Hiei barely remembered him, well not at all really.

"I don't know what his deal is, for some reason he's got it in his head that class 1-A thinks they're better than class 1-B and decides to mess with you guys whenever he thinks he sees you mess up at something, he's such a deeply disturbed person," Kendo said before she sighed and hung her head.

"You know, I feel like you're the big sister of your class, always saving them from making a fool out of themselves, help studying and giving advice, how right am I," Momo guessed and Kendo gave a smile while rubbing the back of her head, yep, she was the big sister of her class.

"Sure am, but I need to do other stuff too, like picking a good hero agency to intern with, I chose Uwabami because she's a search hero and can help me train my perception and how I register things," Kendo mentioned with a smile, "so what hero agency did you two pick."

"You won't believe it but I'm also interning with Uwabami, her agency must have been able to make more than one offer this year, though I'm going for a bit of a different reason, juggling both the mundane and the hero lives effectively," Momo admitted before looking to Hiei.

Hiei stared at them both thinking on rather or not he should reveal who he's interning with, but decided to go ahead and do it anyways, "she was able to put in a total of three apparently, because I'm also going to her agency as well, she was my recommender after all."

"I didn't know that, but I did hear a rumor that all of the requests you got was from female heroes, must have been a bit tough deciding on an agency just from that, so it must have been easier since you must have me Uwabami since she recommended you and all," Kendo suggested.

"You'd be surprised, that rumor is true that only female heroes put in for him to be in their agency, the male heroes all thought he was being too brutal in his method of teaching Bakugo and Todoroki a lesson," Momo said with a slumped shoulder sigh.

"It was their own fault for thinking the way they did," Hiei stated before looking out the window and deciding to take a nap instead of talking with them more, but not before mumbling out, "stupid teenagers," and closing his eyes, sleep came quickly after that, leaving the other two to talk.

* * *

At a TV station

"Additionally, heroes are allowed to have side jobs, there were a lot of arguments when the roles of pros were first being established, but heroes ended up being so popular that the public demanded it, for example, I'm about to film a commercial, stick around okay," Uwabami said. She was in a maroon dress talking to them as if posing for a photo shoot before turning at the last part to apply some blush to her cheeks, the other two looked to be a little stunned at what she was saying, a hero talking about her side job at hero internship.

"Uh, well, I was hoping I'd see something a little more actiony," Kendo commented while sounding a little disappointed, Hiei couldn't really blame her, he was expecting to be interning with her alone so he wouldn't have to hide in this disgusting human skin.

"It can't be helped, this sort of attention is something you can't avoid if you're a pro, besides, she was kind enough to offer her wisdom to unworthy students, so just like with my lessons with Hiei, I'll take every lesson she has to give," Momo said with passion and earned a look from Uwabami.

"Hiei," Uwabami sang almost a little too sweetly, "what kind of 'lessons' have you been having with Momo," she asked with a bit of a dangerous look in her eyes, though Hiei didn't know what she could actually do to him if he answered the wrong way, but he chose to be truthful anyways.

"Just on how to fight and the speed of her creations, they were slow and she was too indecisive about what to make and how to make it, I offered her lessons on how to deal with that," Hiei said truthfully and not really caring about the look he received from her.

"Very well, as long as that was all that happened, I wouldn't want to tell your mother about you breaking some of her la… rules, now would we," Uwabami corrected before standing up, "do you know why I choose to recruit you two though," she asked looking at Momo and Kendo.

"I guess because you saw such heroic potential in us," Momo guessed but quickly stepped back and took a look at her surroundings and took a different guess like she was taught, "because you found us cute while you chose Hiei because of… other reasons," she guessed again.

"That's right, you two will be following me and watching how I interact with others, a good hero needs to look there best at all times and make sure to keep the public calm with their presence, Hiei will be going out and running errands for me as quick as he can," Uwabami smiled to him. He understood what she means, as did Momo, Kendo just look a little confused but shrugged, Hiei was going to be going out and hunting demons while in the shadows and able to freely move about in a city that was rumored to be a little bit filled with demons.

Hiei nodded and disappeared in a blur of speed to the top of the TV station in search of his targets, it shouldn't take long, in fact, it didn't, a group of low A-class demons were hiding, most likely waiting on orders on an action to take, so time to take them out to reduce their overall numbers.


	7. Final Exams

Demonic Hero Academia

Chapter 7

Final Exams

The entire hero internship, Hiei had been gone, only coming back to the UA paid hotel to sleep a few hours before going out again, using his full demon form to make sure he was invisible to normal humans without enough spiritual awareness, and on the last day paid a visit to Uwabami. She was in her dressing room along with Momo and Kendo watching the television, it showed the news before cutting to a commercial for some kind of hair product, with all three of them in it, and the only good one being Uwabami while the other two were stiff as a board the whole time.

The snakes on Uwabami's head moved a bit as they watched, without even turning around she said, "what did you think of the commercial Hiei," she had her arms crossed under her bust and didn't even acknowledge when the other two in the room jumped at the question.

"Hn," was all Hiei said in regards to the question, he was more focused on the news report he just saw, Endeavor had apparently saved three UA students and a fellow pro hero from the hero killer Stain, but something sounded off about that story, "Momo, what do you think of the news?"

"To be honest, the news didn't say much, but I have a feeling that there's something more to it than what we've been informed," Momo said as she began rummaging around in the small bag she brought with her to pull out her phone, it was the newest and best model money could buy. "Midoriya sent a text, it was just his location, I think he sent it to everyone in our class, but the location was somewhere in Hosu, and it wasn't until yesterday that we got another text telling us all not to worry about it, he was just wondering if anyone was in the area or something."

"So that made you think that it was possible that Midoriya was one of the students that was supposedly saved by Endeavor," he asked as she nodded, though she rose her eyebrow at why he would say supposedly, "what do you think the real story is, not the one obviously cooked up?"

Momo took a moment to think while Uwabami and Kendo watched their interaction, Uwabami to gage her intellect and take in the scope of just how smart she is, Kendo because she was thinking that they liked each other in some way, probably didn't even realize it until pointed out somehow. "I believe that the three students were Midoriya, Todoroki, and Iida, Iida went to Hosu to get revenge on the hero killer for crippling his brother, Midoriya and Todoroki's heroes must have taken them to that city for combat experience, and somehow they all got separated from them. Then somehow each of them found each other and found the hero killer attacking a pro, stopping the hero killer, they were breaking the law, but since they stopped a large threat, the police decided to let them off with a warning provided that Endeavor take the credit for his capture."

"Well that also means that someone from your class was powerful enough to not only fight a villain, but also defeat them while probably only sustaining minor injuries, impressive for those that are just learning how to be heroes," Uwabami voiced loud enough to get their attention.

"It doesn't matter in the long run, this will just mean more of a headache when we return back to school, debates beginning over rather or not the hero killer was right or not, it's pointless, to debate something like that, useless and idealistic, it's time for us to go," Hiei declared.

"Wait," he looked back to Kendo, the one who called out, "I wouldn't say it was pointless, I mean, he does have a point when you think about it, but he's going about it all wrong, sure he's being idealistic and you'd probably prefer a more realistic approach, but what can you do."

Hiei turned back and kept walking to the exit, leaving Momo to explain his thoughts, "it's not that he prefers the realistic approach over idealistic, for him it isn't a matter of that, it's a matter of civilization, in today's world, the word hero doesn't hold the same meaning at all. He's saying it's pointless to debate because society would never let the hero killer's ideals stand anyways, the word hero now is nothing more than a job, you show up, do the work, get paid, go home, that is what it means to be a hero now, and society won't accept anything else. So if society is like that, why waste time and energy debating something that will never change, too many powered people, too many heroes, too many villains, and in the end, the only thing that changes are the number of people with powers, steadily growing more every day."

Kendo thought about it for a moment before sighing, she's right, "fine, I'll take your word for it seeing as how you know your boyfriend best after all," the big fist user commented and watched Momo do a double take and what she said, also saw Uwabami try to hide giggles with her hand.

"What do you mean, me and Hiei are not together like that," Momo declared before getting a raised, skeptical, eyebrow from Kendo, "I'm serious Kendo, me and Hiei are not together, we're just," she paused, trying to find the right word, friends was stretching it so they were, "allies."

Kendo kept the skeptical eyebrow raised as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I heard that pause, I think it's more than allies, right now it may be friends, but who knows, it could be more later on," she added suggestively while make gestures with her eyebrows, not at all helping.

"I will only tell you this one more time," Momo flustered before taking a breath to calm down, "Hiei and I are allies, can't even be called friends, we are just allies for team ups in case it's needed during training, we are not now or ever going to be a couple."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Uwabami chimed in from her spot in the room by the television, "this has all the signs of a good school romcom, though, I'd at least like it if the actors had a shot at each other, but in the end it just won't happen," she flipped her hair at the end.

"Uwabami sensei, why can't it happen, I mean, Hiei is hot, his personality is cold and distant but there is an aura of calmness and probably a deep caringness that others don't get to see, sounds like he'd be a catch for any girl, not to mention his power is incredible as well," Kendo mused. "From what I've seen of Momo, she's smart, caring, compassionate, beautiful, and her quirk would be a great match for his, being able to provide him with all kinds of tools to use, I read an online report that said that he liked to use swords, and he has an almost unlimited supply in her."

Uwabami walked over to the couch and sit down on it before speaking, "do you know why there are very few people who get into UA through recommendation," Kendo shook her head no, "because, despite what some people might think, not everyone knows a pro hero personally. That's what you need to be recommended to be a student at UA, Shoto Todoroki got in thanks to his father, Momo probably from a pro hero or someone high up in the government, but Hiei got in through me, so rest assured when I tell you it has nothing to do with compatibility."

"I think I get what you're saying," Kendo put in thoughtfully while closing her eyes, crossing her arms and nodding her head, "he has a very bad past that would make it difficult to be in a relationship with him, and becoming a hero is a good second chance, right?"

"Yes, that is correct, his past is difficult for me to explain, mainly because it's not my past to tell, but rest assured that it's not that Momo and Hiei are bad for each other," Uwabami said before standing up with a smile, "now, I think you two have kept him waiting long enough, go on." Momo and Kendo nodded before grabbing their bags and leaving out the door, leaving the pro hero to think on the two mentioned kids, one was a demon, the other a rich girl with a versatile quirk, but they'd never work, no demon and human relationship can work, none.

* * *

Next Day

The next day and everyone was back in the classroom like nothing happened during their internships, well, not nothing, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, holy crap, what the heck Bakugo," the two voices of Eijiro and Sero exclaimed from in front of a prim and proper looking Bakugo.

"Stop laughing, my hair's gotten used to this and I can't get it back the right way," Bakugo was shaking from rage but held it in even though the other two were laughing at him, "did you not hear me, I'll kill you both," Sero said something while laughing, "what'd you call me?"

His hair went back to normal looking, for Bakugo at least, while the two idiots began laughing even harder, while on the other side of the class, Mina was talking with Kyoka about internships, "awesome, you got to face actual villains," Mina exclaimed while talking with the girl.

"Well, I didn't fight, all I did was help people evacuate and provide logistical support," Kyoka corrected while playing with her earphone cords, or would it be playing with her ears, that sounds weirder than earphone cords, but more accurate, oh well, Hiei needs to stop thinking pointlessly.

"I spent basically the whole time training and cleaning the ship deck, though there was this one day we caught a bunch of drug smugglers," Tsu chimed into the conversation and got a simultaneous 'cool' from the two girls, "what about you Ochaco, how was your week?"

Uraraka breathed out a heavy breath with a… different aura about her, "I'd say that it was very enlightening," she said before doing some moves the battle hero taught her, they were the basics though, Momo was farther ahead in her studies, she could easily beat the gravity student.

"After one week she's like a totally different person, everyone at my internship loved me, it was actually kinda great, but if you wanna talk about the ones who really changed, it was those three," Denki drew attention to the back where Iida, Midoriya, and Todoroki were at.

Then came multiple comments about how the class was glad the three made it back, made comments about the story everyone was fooled by, save for Hiei and Momo, nobody suspected a thing, and if they did, they decided to go along with it for reasons known only to them. Then Ojiro spoke up, "did you guys hear the news about the hero killer, everyone's been saying that he was somehow connected to the league of villains, can you imagine how frightening it would have been if that creep had been there when they attacked the USJ?"

"He's scary yeah, but did you see him in that weird video, it's all over the internet, Stain's a pretty evil villain, but , like, super tenacious, he's almost kinda cool, don'tcha guys think," Denki commented the last bit offhandedly, then realized his mistake, "uh-oh, dude."

"No, it's okay, you're fine, it is true that he's quite a tenacious villain, I understand why people might think he was cool, but instead of helping the world, his beliefs led him to cold blooded murder, no matter his motives, killing cannot be condoned," Iida naively stated. "To keep anyone else from suffering like me, well, I promise: I will strive to be the perfect hero," he made the promise in an over exaggerated way, "and I do believe it's time for class to begin, so as a fellow student, why don't we all take our seats."

Great, everyone may have now been seated, but that means that class starts, and who else would be the teacher that day but All Might with everyone in front of a factory area, "I am here, hope you're ready to return to our lessons, today it's hero basic training. Feels like I haven't seen you in a while, welcome back," the big annoyance boomed, "listen carefully for what's in store, we're going to be conducting a little race, take everything you've learned from your internships and apply it to this rescue training."

Iida automatically raised his right hand, "if it's rescue training, than shouldn't we be at the USJ instead," if these fools used their heads, then they would realize that the USJ would still be unusable with the amount of overall damage that it has, of course All Fool had a different reason.

"Ah, that facility specializes in disasters, as I said earlier, this is a race, so prepare, you're about to step into field gamma, inside is an area full of factories that form an intricate labyrinth, so good luck finding your way around, you'll be competing in groups of five. Each person starts from a different location on the outskirts of the model city, I'll send a distress signal, and you do what you must to rescue me, whoever finds me first wins, but try and keep the property damage to a bare minimum, please," he says pointing to Bakugo.

The first group was Midoriya, Ojiro, Iida, Sero, and Mina, all starting at different points as previously said, and the other were talking about who would win, "Iida hasn't completely recovered yet, right, he should sit this one out," Denki suggested to the group.

"Man, everyone in this group has really good mobility," Eijiro commented while looking at the group, he was partially right, the only one without good mobility was Mina, she could only use her acid to skate along a path, but it didn't matter when the next part of the path is unclear.

"Huh, I'd say that Iida is at a heavy disadvantage against those four," Momo commented and got a questioning look from the others, "on a terrain like this, it's better to go above everything, Iida however is more ground straight line based speed than labyrinth based, so disadvantage Iida."

"Who's your pick, I'm bettin' on Sero," Eijiro asked before making his pick, truth be told, that was the only real pick, Ojiro will be slowed by his tail despite the maneuverability, Midoriya will fail from unfocused thinking, and Mina because she's not as fast as Sero would be.

"Oh yeah, I got odds on Ojiro," Denki put in his bet, this is going to turn into a big discussion on who would win, this is why humans are annoying, no actual thought to anything, Hiei chose to walk off and sleep until it was his turn and missed everyone else taking their turns.

He went with the last group, so of course he won while going against Bakugo, Todoroki, Momo, and Soji, all of which accepted defeat, well, Bakugo still yelled about his loss, everyone else accepted it though, and that is when Tsu noticed something and brought it up.

"You know, now that I think about it, this was the first time that Hiei played the hero if you think about it, every other time during training, he always played the villain, and even in the sports festival he played the villain while beating Bakugo and Todoroki," she said with a finger on her chin.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, this is the first time Hiei played a hero, now that's some strange thing," Eijiro commented as everyone began walking to the changing rooms, Hiei was walking out though, already there beforehand and walking out to head back to class.

"Hey man," Sero called over before rushing up in front of the demon, "did you realize that this was the first time you played the hero during training," he put his arm around Hiei, not realizing his mistake, "do you know why you always play the villain during training, I'm curious."

Momo was the only one that expected the response that he gave, "remove your arm from around my shoulders before I remove it from your body and keep it," Sero almost mechanically removed the arm from the demon before said demon turned and walked away from the class.

"I don't think he likes the rest of the class too much," Midoriya commented out loud as they saw his retreating form blend into the darkness of a blackened hallway, "now that I think about it, the only one I've ever seen him communicate with is Yaoyorozu," the rest looked at the girl.

Momo blushed form the sudden attention before retreating to the changing room for the girls without saying a word, this was going to be questioned later on by the other girls, but she really didn't want to deal with it now, so she quickly got into her own school clothes and left as well.

* * *

Few days later

Class had just ended and Aizawa was bidding his class farewell, "all right, that's it for class today, there's only one week left before your final exams begin, I'm sure you're all studying constantly, don't forget to keep training, the written exam is only one element, there's also the practical."

Aizawa left after that and left them to talk amongst themselves, so as soon as he closed the door, both Denki and Mina both exclaimed, "I've barely even taken notes this semester," and Mina was laughing at that fact which added up since she was also ranked 19th in the class.

"With the sports festival and the internship, I didn't have time to read the textbook," Denki stated and made an excuse for himself, the others did the same things as him, he was just stupid, so it was no wonder that he was going to fail and remain at the bottom in 20th place.

"It's true that we haven't had very much free time lately," Tokoyami stated with a bit of a sweat drop at the excuse Denki was using, though he didn't have anything to worry about since he was ranked at the 14th place, it was bad at all once you consider who he's up against.

"We'd barely learned anything when we took our midterms so they didn't seem all that hard but I'm kinda worried about these, we've been through a lot, and they probably won't pull any punches when it comes to testing us," Sato, who placed 12th stated, Koda, who he talked to, placed 11th.

"Ashido, Kaminari," Midoriya called for them, "we've still got time to study, that way we'll all get to go to the training camp together, right," easy for him to say since he wasn't an imbecile and ranked 5th place instead of at the bottom like the two he's trying to encourage.

"Yes, as a fellow student, I have high hopes that we'll make UA proud," Iida stated while holding his right bandaged hand in the air, why the 3rd place was saying something the two that were at the bottom had no idea, what kind of advice are these idiots giving the bigger idiots.

"It's pretty hard to fail if you just pay attention in class, isn't it," at least Todoroki knew what to say to some of these nitwits about getting good grades, though when you're in the 6th seat, how much is your worth to idiots of the class, Hiei could feel a headache coming on.

Momo was about to offer to help her classmates, but Hiei looked back to her to say not to, if those idiots can't do it themselves, then there was no reason for her to offer them help to get out of the situation, regardless of if she was in 2nd place or not, or if she was class rep or not.

"I've been studying, but I really need help understanding quadratic functions, I wonder if anyone can help me," Jiro asked out loud, but considering that she's 8th in the class, it was difficult to see her failing at anything in regards to this test, even her power could be used effectively.

"I really need someone to tutor me too, classical Japanese is killin' me," Sero said as if he was falling deeper into the pits of despair, though his standing in class right now aptly reflected what he should be feeling, since he's in 17th place and all.

"Maybe if we all ban together, we could help each other out, I'm afraid I'm falling behind a little bit as well, this could help," Ojiro proposed to the rest of the class that were in trouble of failing, though, he should worry to much, seeing as how he's in 9th place and not in danger.

K was listening in and decided to make a comment about his suggestion to Bakugo, "sounds like I should be studying with them," not a good thing to say to the already disturbed Bakugo, but considering he's in the 15th spot, maybe some help from the guy in the 4th spot would help. Aoyama and Shoji had a small talk as well, Shoji might be offering Aoyama some help as well, with Shoji's 10th place, it wouldn't be bad to help out the guy who got the 18th spot over all, so he could do a lot worse for a tutor, or maybe they were just talking, Hiei lost interest a while ago.

Soon lunch came and gone and the rest were informed by Midoriya that they were going to be going against giant robots just like the entrance exams for those not admitted through recommendation, Hiei knew better than that though, especially with villains attacking more. They were more than likely going to be going against the teachers than robots, they were planning to make the fights tougher than previous years to make up for the admittedly lackluster training that's been going on lately, and it was a good change-up from usual. Momo was thinking the same, so she reached over and tapped Hiei's shoulder, he looked back and shook her head no, meaning they weren't facing robots, he shook his head no meaning he thought the same thing, so she lightly nodded and went back to studying.

Then Bakugo decided to speak up, "it shouldn't matter if it's robots or actual people, so why are you morons so excited, you need to learn how to control your quirk, got it," he yelled at Denki and Mina, the two being the loudest about their joy at being able to cut loose against robots. Then Bakugo turned his attention to Midoriya, "hey Deku, I don't know what's goin' on with your power, but I've noticed the way you're using it now and I want you to know it's seriously pissing me off, and we'll be getting individual scores in the upcoming finals, new rankings. So we'll all know exactly where we're standing, I'll show you how much better I am," Bakugo turned before looking over his shoulder at Todoroki, "and Todoroki, I'll kill you too," then he switched to glare at Hiei, "and you shorty, I'll make sure it's clear who's better than you as well."

Hiei couldn't leave that challenge unanswered, so he spoke as he stood from his desk, "I believe I already proved the rankings when I beat you at the sports festival," Bakugo gained a tick mark on his head, "I also remember that it was an easy win for me," he stood in front of the boy now. "So let me re-emphasize what I said to you at the sports festival," everyone was silent as Hiei spoke, "Katsuki Bakugo, you don't have what it takes to be a true hero, you don't have anything special in you, many people have the same amount of drive that you have. The only reason you're here is to focus on your own strength, your own goals with no thought to anyone but yourself, and in every scenario ever ran in anyone's head, you are the villain because that is what you are," he brushed past the boy and walked to the door. He stopped just as he was about to open it, now would be the best time to say this as well, "that is how you stand up to your bully Midoriya, that is what Bakugo truly is, not a hero, but a villain that only thinks of himself, maybe if he jumps off the roof he can be better in his next life."

He walked out quickly after that, he didn't need to hear some discussion about how that was similar to what Bakugo said to Midoriya during middle school, or how he acted shamefully, he just began walking to the right and stopped at a corner where Aizawa was waiting, "little too much."

"Not really, if I hadn't then you would have paired me with someone like Midnight and thought that I wouldn't have held my breath long enough to fight her, now you can give the teachers the excuse that this could help our teamwork, and you can give me All Might as well," Hiei explained.

"Nice job piecing that together, but next time, don't suggest suicide to someone, even if that one had suggested suicide to someone else, their problems are theirs to deal with, but you and Bakugo do have to work together to take All Might on, problem," Aizawa asked with a hidden smirk.

"Hn," came Hiei's grunt before beginning to walk again and away form the soon to be exiting class, there wasn't a problem with him and Bakugo working together, even less of a problem with him and Midoriya, but Bakugo's violent nature isn't ready to fight All Might, he wasn't ready. Hiei kept walking until he reached the school entrance and waited in the shadows, soon Momo came out with the other girls in class and soon went a separate way than them, but instead of turning to her own home, she hung a right instead and went to Hiei's, falling in step when he showed.

"Did you really have to tell Bakugo to jump off the roof, I know you said he said the same thing to Midoriya, but to use the same type of line sounded a little too mean, even for you," Momo commented as they began drawing closer to his apartment.

"I was, and I still don't care, that villain in the making can do whatever else he wants after we fight All Might, if I need to antagonize him so Aizawa will think this chance of teamwork will help to fix it, then I'll antagonize him anyway I can," Hiei stated and before long they reached his place.

"Fine," Momo entered after Hiei, who held the door open for her without even thinking, "but since this will be the first time you're not using that Jagan of yours, it's also the first time we get true rankings," she began with a smirk, "now you get to taste my studying training going full swing."

Hiei's only thought on that was, 'why the hell did I let her talk me into this,' before going to a separate room that wasn't filled with training equipment of some kind or was at least comprised of a desk and not just an empty space that spirit world didn't bother filling up to look livable.

* * *

Two weeks later

Two weeks later and it was finally time for the test, not the written test, the test that Hiei actually cared about, the practical exam, the written test was easy, Hiei knew that he remained at the top of the class thanks to his own natural mental ability, so he didn't really need Momo's help. For Momo, she was a little down at not being able to one-up Hiei in the grades department, all during training he proved how smarter he was than her, his Jagan only activated to soak up the information, he himself has an excellent memory and problem solving abilities. The other students studied on their own or in groups, they helped each other and covered each other's weaknesses, and Hiei even signaled to Momo that nobody left anything blank, but that didn't mean they got everything right, in fact, if they weren't graded on a curve, they'd fail.

Now they were all standing in full costume in front of the teachers with two large buildings at their backs, they were only missing two teachers, "now then, let's begin the last test, remember, it's possible to fail this final if you wanna go to camp, then don't make any stupid mistakes," Aizawa stated.

"Oh yeah, we know we're fightin' those big ol' metal robots, so bring them on so we can get to some fireworks, s'mores, and the rest of camp," Denki shouted excitedly with Mina cheering on as well, at least everyone now knew that they weren't going to have a good summer.

"Actually, this year's tests," a ruffling in Aizawa's scarf said before out popped the principle of the school, Nezu, "will be completely different for various reasons," he said and earned questions form the students that were answered as Nezu got off Aizawa, "the tests now have a new focus. There will be hero work of course, but also teamwork and combat between actual people, so what does that mean for you," the principle pointed to them ominously, "you students will be working together in pairs, and your opponents will be one of our esteemed UA teachers, how fabulous."

"Additionally, your partners and your opponents have already been chosen, they were determined at my discretion based on various factors, including fighting style, grades, and interpersonal relationships, so first are Yaoyorozu and Todoroki as a team against me," Aizawa said creepily. He grabbed his scarf as to emphasize what he could do while both Momo and Hiei were smirking evilly to themselves, all according to plan, "then we have Hiei paired with Bakugo," Bakugo gained a tick mark at his partner, "and their opponent is…"

A large man jumped form the roof and slammed into he ground, it was All Might, he rose up from a crouch as he spoke, "I am here to fight," he looked on with a head held high and signature smile, "you're going to have to work together boys, if you want to win."

"Now, let's announce the teams and their teachers they'll be fighting in order," 1st was Cementoss vs Sato and Eijiro, 2nd was Ectoplasm vs Tsu and Tokoyami, 3rd was power loader vs Iida and Ojiro, 4th was Aizawa vs Momo and Todoroki, 5th was Thirteen vs Aoyama and Uraraka. 6th was Principle Nezu vs Mina and Denki, 7th was Present Mic vs Koda and Jiro, 8th was Snipe vs Toru and Shoji, 9th was Midnight vs Sero and Midoriya, and 10th was the only match that mattered for Hiei, it was All Might vs Hiei and Bakugo. "To complete the exam, you'll have thirty minutes, in order to win, your objective is to put these handcuffs on your teacher, or you can win if one of you manages to escape from the combat stage," the cuffs weren't really anything special, just a six sided hexagon looking yellow cuff.

"This will be much different than that combat training y'all went through earlier, after all, you're up against people way better than you," Present Mic boasted a little bit, Jiro looked like she was ready to say something, but Hiei decided to cut this worthless conversation short.

"Get on with the damn exam," the students and teachers all looked to him, "if these idiots don't understand what you're doing than they don't need to be here, get on with the test so those that wish can fight, stop wasting our time," he demanded with a glare to All Might.

"I agree with Hiei, we'll begin with the teams taking the exam in the same order you were called in, we have a stage prepared for you, Sato, Kirishima, you're up," the teachers began leaving as Aizawa finished, "those waiting their turn to fight can wither watch or go strategize, your choice."

Hiei walked off, knowing that Bakugo would be useless in going to for a strategy, not that Hiei would ever go to him for a strategy when he'd win by himself, Momo smirked to Hiei and he smirked back without even looking, every single prediction came true, now for the real fun.

Cementoss vs Sato and Eijiro- failed

Ectoplasm vs Tsu and Tokoyami- pass

Power Loader vs Iida and Ojiro- pass

Those were the announcements as they won or failed, now was the time for Momo and Todoroki's bout with Aizawa, and this is one that Hiei wanted to watch, mainly to see the look on everyone's faces when Aizawa loses to the girl in such a way that would make even him laugh. Momo on the other hand was looking forward to showing Aizawa that she wasn't following Hiei around, that she didn't need him to tell her what to do, that's what they led everyone to believe, but now they get to show everyone just who they truly were when pushed to their limits.

As soon as the buzzer sounded, they began running through the back allies of a residential district they were taken to for the test, "Yaoyorozu, listen, I want you to keep making small objects, when you stop being able to, it means Mr. Aizawa's close by," Todoroki ordered without asking. Momo decided to follow his lead for now, she'd making Russian nesting dolls, but was sure to keep a surprise in there for her teacher, she'd follow the plan and look lost like any good little weakling, so they traveled along the allies and listened as Todoroki talked. "Our success depends on which one of us finds the other first, once we spot him, I'll draw him to me, then you can turn to the escape gate and win this thing for us, just stay close to me until then," she nodded and made nesting dolls, though she did tell Todoroki what they were.

They began running until Momo couldn't use her quirk anymore and told Todoroki, "he's close by, I can't make the dolls anymore," Todoroki stopped running and turned around to see and saw that she was right and began searching for their teacher only to hear him above them.

"If you know I'm here, then you should be acting," Aizawa said before Todoroki swung his right arm to attack him with a backhand, but the teacher dropped down, "I suggest that you prioritize evasion since I've taken your power from you," he dodged a kick by jumping back.

Knowing that Todoroki was outmatched, Momo turned and left the area and didn't see what happened, but knew that he lost more than likely, but it doesn't matter to her since it was time for her own plan, before he could get to her soon, she ducked into an alleyway to rest for a while. There she also built what she needed, she already had the grenades thanks to the nesting dolls she made, now she just needed to make the scarf made from nitinol alloy, metal that has shape memory when heated, a pair of sunglasses, and finally a nifty little thing she memorized.

With everything on, she began running again and just saw Aizawa out of the corner of her eyes, he can't erase what's already been made, so she didn't have to worry about her creations, only about being caught by his own bindings, so she ran with the scarf wrapped around her right arm. Aizawa was closing the gap between them faster than she originally predicted, but she accounted for the faster time in her original predictions anyway, keeping part of her own quirk activated without making anything, she waited for the opportunity to strike and when it did, she acted fast.

In a flash she turned around and met Aizawa about to reach her before she undid the dolls housing the grenades and threw them at him, he was surprised for a moment, but it was enough time to let them go off and not enough to cover his eyes in preparation, but Momo wore sunglasses. While he was distracted, she was able to get close enough to through the scarf and have part of it wrap around his arms and upper-body before bringing out her last item, and what a beauty it was, it was a custom design weapon built specifically for enhanced heat and the size of a gun. She basically had a miniature flamethrower in the palm of her hand and pulled the trigger, being careful not to hit Aizawa with the flames and just heating the scarf, she succeeds and it hardens into it's original form, and after everything, he was trapped in a binding he couldn't get out of. Once he had his eyesight back, and felt the ringing in his ears form one of the grenades going off right next to his ear go away, he realized what happened, and it was too late to do anything because the last thing she did was put the cuffs they were given on his feet to stop his legs.

Todoroki must have got freed from whatever was keeping him tied up and was running up when he saw the tied up teacher and his partner off leaning against the wall with her arms crossed under her bust, Aizawa was laying down on his right side and a less tired expression on. "Welcome back," he said without taking his eyes off of the one who caught him and passed the finals, neither of them said a word for a few moments before he spoke up in a bored tone, "you two tricked us into thinking you were dependent on Hiei to do anything, didn't you?"

Momo cracked a smile before she spoke, "I will not confirm or deny that statement," the other two just stared blankly at her for a moment before she decided to speak again, "more to the point, what's your final decision in regards to the final grade, it's obviously up to you after all."

Aizawa was again silent before he finally took his eyes off of Momo and looked to Todoroki, "you got captured by the villain halfway through, if you got out of it before I was captured or before she was captured then you would have passed, but if this was real life you would be dead." He looked back at Momo for her assessment, "you had a plan in your mind beforehand and knew the best way to take me down was by my eyesight rendered ineffective, using that to bound me using a unique version of my own weapon and the cuffs given to you to bound my feet. To be honest, according to my assessment, Momo passes for her ingenuity using her quirk while Todoroki fails due to how easy it was for him to get captured, he didn't put up much of a fight," Todoroki looked really down after that, really down, he walked away without saying anything.

Aizawa vs Momo and Todoroki- Momo pass, Todoroki fail

Momo walked back to the viewing building to watch the rest of the matches and saw Hiei in the corner, looking at her with what could only be pride in his eyes, she nodded first and he nodded back, instead of watching the rest of the matches, he'd go back to meditate until his match. He was almost out of the building when he got a call on his compact mirror, he pulled it out of his cloak pocket and opened it to see it was the ferry-girl calling him, "what do you want, I'm busy," he grunted out, he didn't need her chatter right now.

"Calm down Hiei, I just called to let you know that Koenma is live streaming your match with All Might and having a viewing party at Genkai's old temple, so we'll be watching your exam with bated breath," she cut the transition before Hiei could say anything, what a call. Now Hiei not only had to worry about All Might, but if he didn't win than he'd have to face the detective, fox, and fool the next time he sees them about how he lost to a human of all things, a human hero to be exact, if demon world caught wind of it, he'd never live it down.

Thirteen vs Aoyama and Uraraka- pass

Principle Nezu vs Mina and Denki- fail

Present Mic vs Koda and Jiro- pass

Snipe vs Toru and Shoji- pass

Now it was time for Sero and Midoriya to take on Midnight, Hiei didn't feel like watching the match, but Momo was really interested in watching it, Midoriya had the brains to possibly pull it off, but his quirk was only good when it came to combat, and Sero only for capture mostly. Plus, Midoriya doesn't have that much experience with his quirk just recently under his control, add in the fact that Midnight could put him to sleep in no time at all with her quirk and he'd surly fail, what he needed to be able to do was incapacitate her before she finds them.

Their terrain was a rocky land, rough and barren, lower coverage to hide, but enough for students, Midoriya and Sero were back to back and waiting for any sign of the pink mist that signified their teacher, but instead of mist, Midnight popped out from behind a rock. And with a tug of her costume, ripped it open and grabbed Midoriya into a headlock while her bullwhip was around Sero's neck, thanks to that, he had to open his helmet for some air, but there was a problem with that, she still had her quirk active so both inhaled the mist.

Midnight vs Sero and Midoriya- fail

"Too bad for Midoriya, he really wanted to go to the summer camp and solely work on his quirk with everyone instead of the remedial class," Momo commented out loud and saw everyone turn to look at her quizzically, "please tell me you didn't think Aizawa would leave those that fail behind."

It was Tsu who spoke for everyone else, "now that you mention it, it does seem rather counterproductive to not include those that failed in a camp where everyone needs to grow and get stronger," saying that with a finger to her chin as she was hunched over and tongue out.

"Don't worry about your friend, I'd worry about the upcoming match, I have a feeling that I may need to be ready for this one," Recovery Girl commented as she turned to the screen now turning to the entrance of the city exam stage where Hiei and Bakugo were set to face against All Might.

Hiei was passive as his partner for this exam was glaring at him and looked like a rabid animal about to pounce on him, so when the buzzer went off for them to start, he just began walking to All Might, didn't even look back to see where his partner was, mainly because he didn't care. Bakugo seemed to be following him though going by the footsteps he was hearing, the boy probably thought that he stood a chance against the number one hero despite himself being just a student starting out relative to everyone else, the hero had experience, more than Bakugo had.

Neither said a word to each other, as they walked, that is until a large wave of compressed air suddenly demolished half the city they were in and shattered the glass to everything, Hiei stood firm but Bakugo blew back a bit at the shockwave he was feeling from the powerhouse. Bakugo was about to say something when Hiei began moving to the side and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, he motioned towards the man heading their way and the boy got the message, the demon was letting him take first shot at the representation of villainy before them.

"You have until the halfway mark before I take your place, only fair," Hiei told him while staying leaned against the wall, that way Hiei could show the useless Bakugo how to actually fight the number one hero, how to be sure the villain stays down and finally some true strength.

"Shut up, I won't need ten minutes to take him down," Bakugo shouted out, he didn't need some short shrimp telling him anything, he was going to take down All Might and prove he was the best, regardless of what happened in the past, Bakugo knew he was better than everyone.

All Might's voice came in through the smoke kicked up from the high pressurized air punch, "who really cares if I destroy this city," his footsteps echoed throughout the city, "if you think of this as an exam and not a real fight, you'll be sorry, I'm a villain now heroes, remember that." His smile was still on his face, but his eyes looked sinister, it reminded Hiei that every hero can turn into a villain with just one bad day, "you'd better come at me with everything you've got, I won't pull my punches," he charged head on aiming for Bakugo.

"How about a stun grenade," Bakugo asked out loud and brought up his left hand pointed outwards, it was glowing and set off a large explosion that aimed for blinding its opponent, "you've got everything I've got All Might, like that wasn't my plan," he jumped to attack. "I never," that was as far as he got before All Might grabbed his face, "hold back, dammit," regardless of his face being grabbed by the number one hero, he decided to continually blast at All Might with smaller explosions to gauge the amount it would take to bring him down.

It did very little against the beast of a man before he spun the boy while grabbing his arm and slammed him into the ground, "your rapid-fire blasts were weak, hardly more than a sting," All Might said before standing back from a crouched position and looking to Hiei, who hadn't moved. "Are you not going to help your partner, it is a prerequisite for this exam you know," he stated before having to turn around and punch Bakugo in the stomach, forcing him to go off flying a ways away and spit up bile from his mouth before landing and bouncing to a stop on his stomach.

"He has until the halfway point before I step in, why should I help a fool who thinks he's stronger than he is," Hiei asked back, while he was just standing there, Bakugo was getting back up slowly, All Might sighed quietly to himself before walking up to the delusional kid.

"I know why you're so angry young Bakugo, because of young Midoriya's sudden improvement and your continued losses to Hiei, right," All Might asked and Bakugo froze as he tried to stand, the hero stopped walking and stood beside the boy and went right into lecture mode. "You have to remember each of your rankings when the year first began though, it's much easier to level up when you're a novice, you're wasting your full potential, do you see that, do you understand me, you still have so much room to grow stronger, and I don't just mean your quirk."

"Shut up All Might," Bakugo interrupted the man before trying to stand up fully, "I don't care what you say, if I can't do this myself, then I'll lose by myself," he had a dazed look in his eye and didn't seem to be in his right mind, which seemed accurate considering what Hiei was seeing.

"I see," All Might said ominously, before raising his hand and forming a fist, "just remember that's what you said, hero," he was about to bring it down when Hiei acted, instead of grabbing the boy and preventing him from being crushed, he simply stood in front of All Might and caught the fist.

"I've watched this little farce of a fight long enough," Hiei said calmly as he held the fist before pushing the hero back hard enough to make him stumble, "it's clear that the only thing you're going to accomplish is wasting everyone's time, now leave for the gate before I throw you there myself." He didn't even look back to Bakugo before walking to the patiently waiting hero, cracking his neck a little as he did so, "are you ready for this, I've been waiting for this," Hiei took his hands out of his pockets and readied himself for a good fight, hasn't had one in a while.

"Are you sure you wish to do this, it won't be like the sports festival at all," All Might informed before getting a fist to the gut faster than he ever saw someone give, which then turned into a roundhouse kick to the other side of the face causing the pro to be sent crashing into a building. The pro was so stunned from that attack that he failed to notice the following repeated combos sent for his midsection, therefor couldn't block or dodge them, to make it worse was that quite few of those hits and landed on the hole in his stomach where he was most vulnerable.

All Might finally got enough of his senses back though to kick Hiei away from himself and into the opposite building, though it was unclear to Hiei if he meant to use that much force in the kick or not, though this fight was going to shape up to be quite a good one regardless of the intent. Hiei dropped out of the building as All Might did, holding his side slightly from the damage he took, before he could fully recover though, Hiei charged at him ready to attack again, but the pro was ready this time and was able to grab his right fist and get his countering left grabbed in return.

"Impressive you can match me in a contest of strength, not many people can do that," All Might grunted out as he tried to push the boy back, he was only using some of his strength though, but it looked like he'd have to go all out, "but as your teacher, I think it's time for me to school you." He brought back his large leg and with great force, swung it forward with enough power to send Hiei flying away from the hero and crashed into the top edge of a building, no, it's more accurate to say that the demon went through the top edge of the building and came out at the roof edge. Immediately after that though, he used fire to stop himself and propel himself towards the roof again to land on it and stare down All Might from above, he must have meant it when he said he was going to school him, because he slowly reached down and undid each leg weight before rising. He then reached and undid one of the weights on each arm, he left one weight on each arm since he didn't want to hurt the boy, just show him that he wasn't like the other teachers, he was the number one hero for a reason, and he was going to show the demon of UA what that meant. Hiei raised his energy to All Might's current level, but he also did something that made those watching raise an eyebrow, the students and faculty at least, Momo and the spirit detective team watching just paid even closer attention to the screen, if they didn't watch closely they'd miss it.

In a flash, Hiei was before All Might ready to strike with a heavy fist directed towards his jaw, and yet the pro was ready as well with an equally heavy fist aimed for the demon's jaw, but with a slight shift, Hiei blocked All Might's fist with his own instead of taking the hit of the longer reach. Of course, this didn't go without its own outcome as the force from the impact alone was enough to cause a small shockwave to rattle the exam area and causing Bakugo to stumble as he had yet to move towards the exit, but now he did, he wasn't about to be crushed by two monsters. All Might pulled back his first fist as soon as the fists connected and was ready to send the other one when Hiei sent a swinging kick to his right side and through him off that train of thought, the thing was that he kept spinning with the kick and kicked the pro's head with his other leg. Using the force from that, Hiei spun again in the opposite direction and delivered a fist to All Might's gut, the pro shrugged it off the best he could with gritted teeth before punching the cheek of the demon with his left, knocking him to the ground, but Hiei wouldn't go down so easy. When he bounced from the impact, he caught himself with his hands and sprung up, double kicking All Might in the face before jumping back a few feet, ready to go back on the offensive again, the pro shook his head from the disorientation he felt form the kick and they charged.

In the viewing area, the others couldn't believe it, even with weights, All Might was having trouble against a mere student, sure he was the best in the class, but to be able to go toe to toe with All Might was unthinkable to them, it was like witnessing a match made for once in a lifetime. Midoriya though, he just couldn't believe that his idol was being given so much trouble, the symbol of peace should be indomitable, should be unmoved by anything, he knew the man wasn't invincible since that hole in his stomach weakened him, but he still shouldn't be having so much trouble. Recovery girl wasn't believing her eyes, she had known All Might for a long time, known what he can do and what he's truly capable of, but for someone like Hiei, a student with a fire quirk augmenting his physical ability, shouldn't be giving the man that much of a challenge, should he? Aizawa was having mixed emotions about this, on one hand he's proud of his favorite student being able to go toe to toe with the symbol of peace, showing everyone that you shouldn't rely on one man like they've been doing, on the other this showed how little they know about his ability.

Momo was loving this, the looks on their faces seeing the number one hero having trouble going against someone appearing to be so much younger than him was priceless, but she was worried for her friend… ally… whatever they were, she was worried since he couldn't use everything he had. The spirit detective group was loving this, they were watching it all on a hundred ninety inch flat screen in HD and got to see everything, they got to see something and all had on smiles as they saw the little demon going against the number one hero, and it was quite the fight too.

Back with the fight, Hiei had gotten some more blows in, a few on the abdomen and some to the jaw, All Might also got blows in, heavy fists connected to his face and gut numerous times, but they also met fist to fist or foot to foot more often than not, each using their own advantages. All Might using his size and longer reach to get to Hiei first, Hiei using his size and lower center of gravity to his advantage for speed along with his more advanced fighting ability, All Might only had a brawler type of fighting style, Hiei had his own style he could deploy instead. They exchanged blow after blow of heavy hits, each one more devastating than the last, upping up the energy output each time they exchange fists with one another until eventually they had to back off and catch their breaths from the energy they were releasing.

"I think it's time to end this little bout here and now," All Might said seriously as he took off the weights left and got into a ready stance, he wasn't going to use his most destructive and powerful punch, but he was going to show the newbie student who the number one hero is.

"Hn, fine, but don't come crying to me when you lose," Hiei stated before undoing his arm wrappings and took off his headband, he focused his energy and brought out his mortal flames again, only this time, the flames engulfed his form and gave him an earie glow about him.

"I hope you're ready," the pro said as he pulled back his right fist and soured in Hiei's direction calling out, "Texas Alaska Smash," and flung his fist forward towards the incoming enemy fist, directing just enough of his power to make sure to not hurt him too badly, just show him up a bit.

This also happened at the same time Hiei did something similar, Hiei focused all of the mortal flame output into a single limb, that limb felt like it was on fire for him, but with a burst of speed he soured forward as well calling out, "embodying fist of the mortal flame," and flung it forward.

Amazingly, they hit each other at the exact same time, the combined force was enough to send a huge shockwave soaring through the air and heading in every single direction, Bakugo was almost to the gate when it hit and sent him flying forward and through the gate fully and passing. Yet that didn't stop the massive amount of destruction the combined might of both powers caused, the force was becoming so great that it finally became too much for them both to stay in the same place and before they knew it, they were both sent flying backwards.

All Might was sent flying backwards and towards the back half of the exam stage, he bounced multiple times, rolling with the bounces, before finally being slammed into the back wall with enough force to break through it and slam into a thick tree in his path, he slumped to the ground. A little known fact about the walls surrounding each exam area, they were specifically made for hero training, therefore could withstand bombings, acid, powerful punches, extreme temperature changes, and most of all, a punch from All Might himself to ensure hero training went smoothly. So when he was able to be sent crashing through the wall from the force of the impact and into a tree, you can imagine the rest of the staff's shock at someone able to do such a thing against the number one pro hero, only reason he didn't go farther was due to the wall itself.

Hiei was a different story, at the last second All Might released more of his power instinctively then he should have and overpowered some of Hiei's, so he went much further, how much further, well he went through the gate, through some trees, and finally crashed into the exam building. Upon impact, he left a crater and then spider web design cracks in the side of the building, his body was lodged in the hole that the force also left, this of course caused the entire building to rumble from the force of the impact and it was big enough to make a few student go to their knees.

"Let's move, Hiei may need medical attention," Aizawa said as he ran outside to look at his student, damn that All Might, damn that brat, damn both of them, they both just seriously injured each other in the finals, and amazingly enough, just told everyone that nobody was invincible. So he had mixed feelings about what they just did, on the surface it would seem like Hiei and his fire quirk was invincible, the same with All Might and his overwhelming power, but it was just proven the opposite, nobody was invincible and it was time these kids learned that. On the other hand the symbol of peace has become crucial in today's society, if word got out that it was actually possible to beat him, possible to hurt him and win against him, than people might start to lose hope and more villains could pop up, just what he needs, a dilemma.

Everyone got outside and gathered around where the crash came from, they froze at what they saw, he boy was standing slouched over and staring ahead with dead, half lidded eyes, looked ready to fall over any moment now, but it was amazing that he was unconscious standing. Recovery girl pushed her way through the crowd and towards her patient for emergency treatment, she puckered her lips and smooched his skin, but he wasn't healing, not at all really, it was astounding what was happening, she never met anyone that she couldn't help recover.

"Hold on, I'll call someone that can help," Momo voiced and before they could ask what she meant she ran back inside the building and towards the locker rooms, barged straight into the boys, since nobody was in there since they were all outside, and went through Hiei's things. Eventually she found what she was looking for, a compact mirror that activated upon her opening it and pushed the center button, there was static before it connected and revealed a toddler staring back at her, "excuse me, little boy, could you go get whoever is in charge."

Koenma gained a tick mark at the girl's remark, "first off little girl, I'M THE ONE IN CHARGE," he yelled and caused her to flinch a bit, "second, who are you and how did you get a hold of this communication device," he asked a bit more restrained since the girl now knew he was in charge.

"Well, Hiei needed an ally that could cover for him in case a demon went out with a villain and the only other hero able to take on the demon would be All Might, he chose me due to my adaptability and mental capacity, and he never told me you were a toddler sir," Momo defended respectfully.

Koenma took on a thinking pose, which was a little cute since he looked like a baby, "that makes sense, I'll allow it, just make sure he reports it next time he does something like that again, now why have you called, I don't think it's good that you called with the results of his final exam."

"It's not good sir, I'm guessing that you're somehow watching the exams, but after he was sent flying, he crashed into the side of the building, our healer tried to heal him, but due to his demon energy and the way it works, I don't think she's able to do it, can you inform his mother," she asked.

"Hm, I didn't think of that possibility, I'll call Mukuro and tell her to prepare a healing pod for him, I'll send ogre's down to fetch his body and take him to demon world, tell his teachers that he'll be out for a few days, maybe a week, but he should be back for summer camp," Koenma ordered.

"Thank you sir," Momo closed the compact and ended the call, put it back where she got it from and ran back outside to tell the others, she spotted them standing over his still body, "I called his mother, she's sending some people to get him and take him to a special family doctor. Also said that he'd be out for a few days to a week, but should be back before summer camp," she lied flawlessly when saying it was his mother she talked to, and the special family doctor bit, but at least she didn't have to lie about the other stuff.

"Very well, since my quirk is useless here, I'll go check up on All Might, lord knows that man might have pushed himself as hard as this young lad has," Recovery Girl said as she began making her way to her patient who by now has been picked up by robots and taken to her office.

"Kirishima, you and Sato pick up Hiei and take him to Recovery Girl's office, he'll wait there for the people coming to take him, good work on taking the initiative and calling his mother Yaoyorozu, the rest of you should head home, I'll announce the results tomorrow," Aizawa ordered.


	8. Camp Troubles

Demonic Hero Academia

Chapter 9

Camp Troubles

The rest of class 1-A was sitting in class and waiting for their teacher to come in and give them the news, news about their final exams and news about Hiei's condition, people were coming to collect him according to Momo, but other than that they had no way of knowing his condition. Some like Midoriya, Bakugo, Todoroki and Iida were thinking about how the number one hero was pushed so far by a first year student at U.A., a first year with a fire quirk no less, Todoroki felt quite bad about that seeing as he uses fire as well yet he'd never be able to take on All Might. Those like the rest of the girls and Sato were thinking on what Hiei's condition was and wondered if he'd be okay, he took a lot of heavy hits and they were by All Might after taking off his weights, what kind of condition would he be in if you went toe to toe with the number one hero like that. Then of course there were the dumber people of the class that was thinking that All Might must have went easy on Hiei to save his pride, there was no way the number one hero could be taken on like that by someone just starting high-school, there was absolutely no way that could happen.

Then you had the more immediate problem of who'll be going on the camp trip and who won't be, "e-everyone, I'm looking forward to hearing all your stories of how fun camp was,' Mina choked out through sobs as her, Denki, Sato, Eijiro, Sero, and Midoriya were all looking depressed.

"Maybe they'll end up letting us go, maybe there's a last-minute twist or somethin'," Midoriya said with hope, he really didn't want to be left out of the camp, there's so much he wanted to do, so much training he could get done with help from the teachers guiding him, so he had to hope for it.

"They said whoever failed the exams would have to skip training camp and live in summer school hell, we didn't pass the practicals so we're doomed, don't you understand Midoriya, or did being put to sleep by Midnight turn all the brains in ya to mush," Denki asked poking him in the eyes.

The door slammed open and everyone scrambled to their seats, "once the bell rings you should be in your seats," Aizawa said as he opened the door, he walked to the podium as everyone set there and waited, "morning, unfortunately there are a few of you who did not pass the final exams. So when it comes to the training camp in the woods," his drawled out voice turned chipper, "everyone is going," and just like that Midoriya was right, "the good news is that no one bombed the written exam, seven failed the practical, three teams, plus Todoroki, so allow me to explain. For the practical battles, the teachers made sure to leave a way for students to win, otherwise you never would have stood a chance, we were interested in observing how you each worked together and approached the task at hand," Aizawa said bluntly.

"But didn't you promise that the teachers wouldn't be holding back, and from that fight between Hiei and All Might, I'm not sure that either were holding back," Ojiro asked with a concerned look on his face, he was still reeling from the match he saw between those two.

"That was just to get you on edge, and I never said that the teachers weren't flawed, All Might went off script to take on Hiei, he actually did go quite far in his over all power, but that was one monstrous fight, even more monstrous considering the fact that All Might was sent through a wall. Here's a fun fact for you, those walls have been tested by All Might himself in way of sturdiness, the fact that Hiei sent him through several buildings to slow the momentum and then still went through the wall was impressive in of itself, that coupled with his written test and he passes. He may have failed the bases for the exam, working with his partner, but in way of other factors, like saving Bakugo from All Might's finishing blow, telling Bakugo to head for the gate in order to pass while holding off the teacher was what earned him the passing grade. But to the rest of you who failed the practical, the training camp will focus on building your strength, those who failed need those lessons the most, we were never going to separate you, that was just a logical deception we used," Aizawa informed them all with a weird grin.

Most of those that failed were outraged at this, Iida though, "he tricked us all, I should have expected this," he shot up from his seat with his hand raised, "Mr. Aizawa, this is the second time you've lied to us, aren't you afraid we'll lose faith in you," judging by the teacher's look, no.

"That's a good point, I'll consider it," he won't consider it, "but I wasn't lying to you about everything, failure is failure, we've prepared extra lessons for the six of you, frankly they'll be far tougher than what you'd face at summer school," at that the students looked depressed.

"Mr. Aizawa," Tsu raised her hand to get his attention, "how did the ones that picked up Hiei pick him up, or leave, we never heard anything about him or what his condition might be," she put a finger to her chin and tilted her head, they were all concerned for their classmate.

"That's another thing, there were three that picked him up, two ogre types and one bubbly bluenette, they brought their own stretcher, put him on it and got in an unmarked van, they showed I.D of course, they were working for Hiei's mother, someone named Mukuro. Also had a silent van, and I don't mean a silent engine, there was nothing that even indicated it was a van other than how it looked, and when they drove off, there was even more reason to be worried as to who this Mukuro really is, because the wheels weren't touching the ground. Despite all this though, they were quite polite, Recovery Girl gave her own exam results and they were sure to take a copy, one ogre was a bit timid but other than that they were nice, but the bluenette was annoyingly chipper, said that Hiei said the same thing all the time. All in all though, they said that he should be back in time for camp, any assignment he misses should go to Momo so she could take them to him since she knew where he lives," cue the class turning to look at her, "but other than that, you'll see him in about a week."

* * *

Demon world (three days later)

In demon world was a castle of sorts, it belonged to the one in charge of the border patrol unit, in the basement of this castle type headquarters are pods that are used to heal those injured, it was the quickest way so that they could get back to working, and in the first pod was Hiei himself. The liquid inside was being drained and the wires were automatically detaching themselves from him and revealed a fully healed body, he popped his neck a bit and stretched from being stuck in there for close to four days, the hatch finally opened and he stepped out. He noticed his clothes to the left of him and got changed fast, began walking out and went straight for Mukuro's office, passing by numerous other demons that were part of the patrol unit until eventually getting to her office, he walked in without knocking and found her at her desk.

"Good to see you awake, how was your nap," Mukuro asked going through a report on the number of humans that have come into demon world and had to be sent back, Hiei just grunted at her question though, "alright, then why don't you tell me why you fought the number one hero."

"I was asked to help them, was I not, along with defeating the demons aiding the villain, I was asked to help out the human would-be heroes, I thought it would be a valuable life lesson to see the one you admire proven to be beatable," Hiei explained to the head demon, calmly.

"Yes, well thanks to your plan, I received a letter from your teachers that was handed to the ogres that brought you, in it says that they are proud that you showed such promise at such a young age, you passed your final exam, and to meet at the school for summer camp," cue groan. "Yes you have to go, mandatory for all students, there might be some trouble there and having you there might just blow some of the already lowering public view of the school over if you were there to help protect the students, so yes you are still going to camp and pretending to train."

"Fine, but I might do some light training to improve even a fraction so that I can better face that oaf in the future," Hiei said before turning on his heal and began to leave, he only stopped when he reached the door and turned back to find Mukuro still staring at him, "what?"

"I also heard from Koenma that you brought a human girl in on what you are doing at the school, I just thought that you should know that if you get any funny ideas about starting something with her, you can scratch that from your mind right now," she said and he raised a brow. "I know, I know, you're not some human with a bleeding heart, but you don't need a bleeding heart to care about someone, son," he turned deadpan at that, "I also wanted to let you know that the camp will be in the wilderness so you may wish to take extra care of your human body."

"Hn," was all he said before walking out and heading to the nearest portal, he didn't need to be told that he had to take care of that human body, nor did he need reminding that by law now, human law anyway, Mukuro is actually his mother, that was one thing he did not need. If he got a complaint about anything, he had to send it to his 'mother' so that she can then look at him with that displeased eye of hers, he wasn't afraid of it, but he didn't want to look at it either, all things considered, this mission was just annoying him even further than it did before. Wasn't all bad though, since Mukuro was mostly stuck in demon world thanks to her job, that left him free to help the humans and hunt the demons at his own discretion, so he didn't have to worry about a time limit to anything, just don't draw attention to himself and keep his secret.

For now though, as he walked through a portal to human world, he arrived in the forest of Genkai's old temple, he began walking again until he came across the boundary line for Genkai's land and the next door neighbors, some heroic group called the wild Pussycats, strange name. He began walking again until he got to the road and was far enough away to anyone who might be at Genkai's temple before putting energy into his legs and taking off at a blinding speed and made it back home within half of an hour of leaving the property line.

* * *

U.A. camp time

"Now that you've finished up your first semester at U.A. high, it's time for summer vacation to officially begin, however, don't think this will be months of rest for you heroes in the making, at this camp we'll push you to go beyond your limits, you're aiming to become plus ultra." Aizawa stated with everyone gathered around, Hiei was a little ways towards the back and off to the side, everyone already tried to congratulate him for his fight with All Might, he ignored them all and waited off to the side so they can finally get away from here.

"I heard some of class A is taking extra courses, does that mean that they actually failed the final exam, huh, that must be so embarrassing, especially since you're supposed to be so much better than my class, all of you must be wallowing in shame," that Monoma guy raved on like a lunatic.

Hiei had enough of his attitude so before Kendo could hit him, he appeared before the boy and glared, "let me clear something up that your useless mind came up with, class A has never thought that we were superior to yours until you start with that drivel, don't start it again."

The order was clear but Monoma was too frightened to say anything, so he just nodded and hid behind Kendo, Hiei calmly turned and walked away and onto the bus where he just set in the back and decided to get some sleep until it was time to arrive at wherever it was they were going. When everyone else finally got on the bus, they noticed he was asleep, so instead of everyone being loud, they decided to do the smart thing and not wake the guy that took on All Might, nobody even set next to him, well, nobody except Momo, only she was brave enough to do that.

About an hour later and the bus pulled over and everyone was told to get off and stretch, Momo nudged Hiei with her elbow and he woke up instantly, gave her a blank look before she motioned for them to get off, everyone was standing outside at a resting spot, but Hiei barely noticed them. He was looking at where they were, and only one thing came to his mind, 'shit,' because they were at those Pussycats land, meaning that they were dangerously close to Genkai's temple, meaning he can't do some 'light' training because that would attract too much attention.

"We have a problem," Hiei whispered to Momo while they were in the back of everyone, they were at the back of the bus away from the others, "this is close to a temple my former team owns and my sister stays at," realization dawned on Momo instantly, "so you see why this is very bad."

"Yes, you can no longer use your energy because if they sense you using it they'll wonder where you are and might come this way, and if they do then the teachers would only get suspicious of them or you for knowing them," Momo said but also came to the conclusion as him and smirked.

"You don't really think we stopped here so you can stretch your legs do you," Aizawa asked as that must have been what some of them were talking about, but that was beside the point, of course they didn't stop here to rest, Hiei wanted to leave, he so wanted to leave and not be here.

Car doors opened and a voice came from it, "hey Eraser," out came cat themed heroes in dresses, Hiei didn't pay attention to them or the pose they made after that, he actually backed up and hid his presence behind of Momo so they wouldn't see him, who knows what they know about demons.

"That's the four person hero team that specialize in mountain rescues, the Pussycats were founded when we were kids like forever ago, this marks their twelfth year working as a," Midoriya, the little idiot, was cut off from the paw that grabbed his face and squeezed.

"I'm pretty sure your math must be off," the blue cat, Pixie-Bob, drew out her claws to threaten him, "I'm eighteen at heart," it was too obvious that she's concerned about age, it was really sad when human women get up there in age and deny it, but as long as attention was off him.

"We own this whole stretch of land out here, everything you can see, the summer camp you're staying at is there at the base of the mountain," the red dressed one, Mandalay, stated and it wasn't far off at all, everyone quickly realized what they were up too now, but too late. "The current time is nine thirty in the morning, if you're fast about it, you might make it there by noon," the students all ran for it, "kitties that don't make it there by twelve thirty won't get any lunch," it was obvious that the training camp had already begun.

Pixie-Bob used her quirk in an instant and made the rock mountain come alive send them all hurtling down and into the forest floor, he may not be able to use his energy, but Hiei still has his natural skills, he flipped in mid air and slammed his hand into the mountain and slowed his fall. When he got close to the bottom he dropped and landed in a crouch, thanks to his natural durability that comes from being a demon, natural speed, strength, and natural skill, he should survive without his energy, the only ting he has to worry about is how long it'll be for.

"Good news," Mandalay called down once everyone else reached the bottom as well, "since this is private land, you can use your quirks as much as you want to, you've got three full hours, you should be able to make it to the facility in that time, that is if you can get through the beast forest."

"Momo," Hiei said while standing and she nodded, stuck out her hand and from her palm came a sword for him to use, it was just like all the others, he ran by and grabbed it, he didn't have to look back to know that she was still smirking from his predicament, he growled at that. The others yelled for him to get back and they can all go as a group, he ignored them and ran ahead and right into a rock creature's path, it swiped at him but he vaulted over the hand and landed on its arm he ran up it and in a flash took off the thing's head with a swing of his sword.

The other finally sprang into action and used their quirks, Todoroki froze the rest of the monster while Iida and Bakugo took out its arms, Midoriya was the one to finish off the already dead monster with a fist to the rest of the thing, turning it to dust completely, but they weren't done. Hiei didn't pay anymore attention to them and decided to run ahead and deal with anymore that came their way, one looked quite big, but quick strikes to the joints and it was utterly useless, Denki came behind him running to the top of the monster to deliver a huge charge to it to finish.

Momo worked with Mina and Toru to take out two of them with a canon she made, but they just kept on coming, soon everyone was teaming up at one point or another, not just the standard teams or anything like that, Hiei and Momo of course worked flawlessly in their timing of attack. Then came the surprise that Hiei worked well with everyone else as well, Tsu at one point hopped on a smaller one's back and strangled it with her tongue while Hiei chopped off its limbs, Mina melted the joints of one with acid when Hiei got to her and sliced it down the middle. Uraraka touched him at one point and made him float up to a flying one where he proceeded to cut it down, he ordered her to release it and she did, as he fell he grabbed a flat slab of rock falling with him and threw it to cut the one after a running Toru and Jiro in half at the hip.

Hiei timed his attacks with the boys just as flawlessly, Sato slammed his fist into one and sent it in the air where Hiei was waiting on a tree top to slice it up as well, Eijiro was about to slam into one heavy armored one so Hiei thought that he might need some help as well, so he slammed in. Sero bound one up with tape as well and it tripped and almost fell on Tokoyami with his back turned and fending off one with swords for hands, Hiei called out for Midoriya to throw him as hard as he could their way, he lined it up so that he could carve out a hole in the beasts.

After all was said and done, they finally got to the camp at around 3:20 that evening, they came out of the woods not looking so good, Bakugo was holding his left arm, Iida was dragging his left foot, Midoriya looked about ready to topple over, everyone else just looked super fatigued. "You said it would only be like three hours," Sero said as Hiei pulled up the rear, all in all, he looked fine, he had Momo make a sheath for his sword and strapped it to his back, you might even say he looked just like he normally did, except he was a bit filthy.

"I guess we timed it on how long it would take us, sorry," Mandalay said oblivious to their actual plight, he thought he heard Sato mutter something about her bragging about how better they are, but what can you expect, they were trained pros while all the class is a bunch of kids.

Pixie-Bob laughed like a cat to get their attention, "I thought it would take you kids even longer, but you did much better against my dirt monsters than I thought you would, you guys were seriously great," she pointed to Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki, and Bakugo, but included someone else. "Especially the five of you, yes I mean you all the way in the back as well, it seems like you've had quite a bit of experience," she licked her lips a bit before pouncing with kissy face, "I call dibs on these kittens, I'll groom them myself," basically harassing the other four while Hiei was away.

"Mandalay, has she always been like this," Aizawa stated with a point, he also seemed a bit more annoyed than confused, he was the one that wanted to train Hiei some, or see if he could help him improve in some way, someone in a skirt wasn't going to help him get stronger.

"It's gotten much worse lately, she's at the age to take a mate," really, she's looking to a group of kids to take a mate, does this hero society really except underaged people getting with overaged people, or it could be that she's reflecting what she's looking for into the five and is acting out.

"Uh, speaking people's ages," Midoriya you little moron, because of that outburst he got a paw grabbing his face, "I've just been wondering since we've got her earlier," he pointed to behind her and over to where Aizawa and Mandalay were, "who's that kid and what's he doing here?"

"Oh, this little guy, he's actually my cousin's son, he just lives with us now, don't be shy Kota, say hi to everyone, you're going to be around them for the next week," Mandalay said, but the kid just kept a scowl on his face, his eyes held hate, this kid would be more trouble than he's worth.

He could already tell what would happen when Midoriya began walking up to the boy, "hey there, my name's Izuku Midoriya, I'm from the U.A High School hero course, it's nice to meet you," he brought out his hand for the boy to shake, what he got was a heavy fist to the balls instead.

Iida came to Midoriya's aid so that he didn't fall to the ground, Kota walked away as Iida was yelling at him, he stopped and turned to him just to glare and say, "the last thing I want is to hand with some wanna-be heroes," Hiei decided that he didn't like that kid, not one bit.

"Enough playing around, get your stuff off the bus, once your bags are in your rooms we'll have dinner in the cafeteria, after that you can bathe and sleep, tomorrow your training starts in earnest," Aizawa stated and he heard groans, "you better get a move on."

Later on in the cafeteria the rest of the students were eating, having a grand time at a feast that would make most drool at how wonderful the food smells, die from how it tasted, Hiei wasn't with them though, he already ate in his room with a can of his own food that he's been supplied with. The only bad thing about being a demon is the constant inability to taste human food and force him to eat humans as food, it's the only thing that he can eat so he refuses to be anywhere near the other food, he got the feeling that Momo felt bad for him, but he guessed that was expected.

Later on he was in the bath with a few of the boys while all the girls were on the other side of a wooden wall, everyone else was relaxing until Denki spoke up, "you know, it's pretty dangerous to let hormonal teenagers bathe at the same time as the girls, who knows what we might do."

Only Hiei saw movement on top of the wall, it was Kota and he perked up at Denki's words, "true, but as future heroes we should respect their privacy, it would be demeaning for both them and us if we gave into our baser instincts and acted on those hormones," Iida stated factually. That was when something was said over at the girl's side and Kota made the mistake of looking back, only to recoil in shock from what he had seen and tripped over the wall and fell to the floor, Midoriya was the one to act first to catch the boy, mainly because Hiei didn't want to save him. He took the boy to his caretaker and Hiei and the rest finished up the rest of their bath, Hiei didn't really care about the boy, why would he, the boy insults what he knows nothing about, he doesn't need someone insulting him and his… mission in such a way.

* * *

Camp Day 2

It was 5:30 and the class was outside in their gym cloths, "good morning class," Aizawa said in front of the group, "today we begin the training camp that will increase your strength, our goal is to increase your skills exponentially so that each of you earns a provisional license. This will allow you to face the dangers the continue to fester in the darkness, proceed carefully, and look alive Bakugo," he tossed a ball his way, "try throwing that for me, when you first started school your record was 705.2 meters, let's see if you've improved."

"Oh I get it, we're checking our progress, a lot's happened to us in three months, maybe he can throw it a whole mile now," Mina guessed as Bakugo got ready to throw, he threw it with an impressive display of explosion control, and it went far, but it didn't go far enough to Hiei.

"That was 709.6 meters," Aizawa informed, not sounding impressed at all, "you've had a single semester at U.A, and due to your various experiences all of you have definitely improved, but those improvements have mostly been limited to technical prowess and skill, with a slight boost in stamina. As you can see your quirks themselves have not improved much on a fundamental level, that's why we're now going to focus on improving your powers," he gave a sick smirk, "this'll be so hard you'll feel like your dying, let's hope you all survive,"

It was at this time that the Pussycats entered again, only this time there are four of them, they did another pose, what happened next was an explanation of their quirks, Ragdoll could search for people and know everything about them, Pixie-Bob, as seen yesterday, could control earth. Mandalay could use one way telepathy, meaning she could give advice to multiple people at once, not at all the same as Hiei's where he could hold a whole conversation with someone in the link, Tiger was here to beat them to a pulp, beat the others at least, the rest were different.

They were all divided up and put to work doing different things, Bakugo plunging his hands in hot water to increase his sweat and then forming huge blasts, Todoroki was in a vat of water and using his quirk to regulate the temperature in hopes of accustoming his body to the hot and cold. Sero was continuously producing tape in an effort to increase his capacity, Eijiro was being his continuously with Ojiro's tail to help both of their quirks improve, Denki was running his electricity through a high powered battery to learn how to use larger amounts of electricity. Koda was doing vocal exorcises to expand his range and become less shy, Aoyama was continually blasting naval lasers to help with his stomach issues, Tokoyami was training with dark shadow in a dark cave to gain better control of his dark shadow since it gets that way in the dark. Uraraka was rolling around in a ball to help with her zero gravity to decrease her nausea, Iida was doing hardcore long distance running to improve his leg strength, Tsu was rock climbing to build strength in both her tongue and other muscles. Sato was lifting weights while eating sweets that lets him power up his quirk, Momo was eating high amounts of food while continuously creating something to decrease creation time, Jirou was smashing her earphone jacks against rock to strengthen them and improve listening quality. Mina was continually producing acid to strengthen acidity and her skin's durability, Shoji was expanding his dupli-arms while searching for Toru who was working on her stealth, Midoriya was working out his muscles by doing exercises that was to increase his strength and stamina.

"Now on to the final kitten," Ragdoll turned to look at Hiei and activated her quirk, he narrowed his eyes at her, she kept up that smile when she turned to Aizawa, "I think you should go give Aoyama some advice yourself, he's not being plus ultra," he nodded and left, but so did the smile. The other three members of the team approached him like he was an animal in a corner, and he was starting to feel like it, "is there a reason you are here demon," he narrowed his eyes at her, "we lived beside of Genkai for years, you think we don't know something as crucial as that."

'There goes my cover,' Hiei thought bitterly as he made sure nobody was around while he explained things, "there is a faction of demons that have fled demon world and wound up in human world to join with the league of villains, Koenma sent me here to hunt them all down. While I'm hunting them I'm to play the part of a student to fend off any demons that come when the villains attack since it was obvious that was going to happen the moment it was announced All Might was going to be teaching at U.A, I also have to help the students better prepare for attacks."

The four just stared at him with unbelieving expressions, until he tossed a compact mirror to them, Mandalay caught it and opened it up, it connected and on screen was a toddler, they recognized him as Koenma thanks to what Genkai had told them, he was stamping papers. He looked up and then back down before halting in his stamping and let out a tired sigh, "Hiei had to tell you what was going on and because you didn't believe him he handed over his compact," they nodded at his guess, "believe him, and spread it to all spirit knowing pros that you know."

The connection cut off and they all looked at Hiei wide eyed at how easy it was to confirm with him the truth, he stuck out his hand and Mandalay tossed it back to him, "fine, we won't throw you out now that we know what it is you're here for, but that doesn't mean you get special treatment."

"I don't require such a thing, just 'give' me a training regiment that doesn't make me use my energy, I don't need the group that owns Genkai's old temple to know I'm here and risk my cover being blown," Hiei stated with air quotes around give, he already had his own regiment anyways.

"Fine, I have something, you were using a sword mostly when you faced my rock creatures, so what you'll be doing is using your sword again, only this time I want you to continually use it against an army of my rock creatures until you, me, or both of us ware out," Pixie-Bob explained.

That actually wasn't a bad plan, a long lasting fight would help him build his standard endurance and with an army that meant that he'll be naturally concealed from Aizawa so he can't be questioned on why he wasn't using his quirk, and he'd still get practice in and help hone his skills. So he nodded and he and Pixie-Bob went off closer to the farther end of the training grounds and she brought up about five monsters, bigger than the ones yesterday and more than likely stronger too, he cracked his neck and drew his sword from the sheath and smirked, this will be quite fun.

It wasn't too long after that class B came to train as well, with another introduction of the full version of the Pussycats, though Pixie-Bob was quite tired from being forced to create so many rock monsters, as well as create suitable areas for the rest of the class, it was getting quite hard. Hiei started off with five, then he went to eight, and by the time class B got there he was on twelve, by the end of the day he got to twenty rock monsters to fight with just his sword and basic skills without his power, and nobody suspected a thing because of it being a 'danger zone.'

That night everyone else was ordered to make their food, but now since the Pussycats know why he didn't eat with them last night, he was exempt from the food making because of a special diet need, the rest of the class bought it and he was left to his own devices, napping on the roof. Though, after he heard the initial meal had already been fixed, he got the need to beat up Sero for no reason, he'll address that later, he saw the kid Kota walking away and Midoriya following him, but he wasn't really going to interfere with that, it was already going to be too much trouble.

* * *

Camp Day 3

Hiei wasn't nearly as tired as some of the others looked, especially the seven that failed the practical and had to stay up until two in the morning, and began at seven, Midoriya and Todoroki looked ready to pass out already, the others looked ready to kill over and die right then and there. Uraraka and Aoyama were also getting a chewed out a bit, they didn't fail but they only passed by a hair, according to Aizawa at least, then came another 'pep talk' about them aiming to improve quirks, Hiei swore that if he heard that one more time today then he'd start frying people.

Hiei, would have listened more to what went on over there, but Pixie-Bob, this time, focused on not making the rock monsters have the far greater number, but instead focused on strengthening them making them denser with added strength to boot, and moving at greater speeds. So he had to turn his focus back to the rock monsters to avoid a tail aiming for his head, he was able to counter with his sword taking the tail and grabbing the severed limb as a weapon against the monster by smashing it to pieces, then came the other four, he started back at five.

After training and the food, where he again slept on the roof during, came a 'test of courage' with the classes going against one another, "perfect, we've filled our bellies and cleaned the dishes," Pixie-Bob began enthusiastically, despite her being tired, "it's time for," she didn't get to finish.

"A totally awesome test of courage, we're gonna win," Mina exclaimed and Eijiro, Sato, Sero, and Denki all greed with her, even shouting with her on the last bit, but they missed the look in Aizawa's eyes, oh great, another twist about what was going to happen tonight.

"Not so fast, it pains me to say it but the remedial class will be having lessons with me tonight instead," Aizawa stated and the others fell into despair, "sorry, your training during the day didn't impress me, so I'll be using this time too," he grabbed all the remedial class and dragged them.

"Okay, so, class B will start out as our scarers, when their in place class A will leave in pairs every three minutes, there are tags with your name on them at the far end of the route, your goal is to collect those," Pixie-Bob announced with too much enthusiasm.

"Now, those that are scarers aren't allowed to make physical contact, use your quirks to terrify the others got it," Tiger had a big blow up message behind him, "the winners are the creative students who make the most people piss their pants," we did not at all need that visual.

"Alright, everyone draw to see who your partner will be," Pixie-Bob announced and everyone drew, Tokoyami and Shoji are team 1, Bakugo was team 2, Jiro and Toru are team 3, Momo and Aoyama are team 4, Uraraka and Tsu are team 5, Ojiro and Hiei team 6, and Iida and Koda team 7. So Bakugo was left to hang dry by himself in the test of courage, he was cool with it, in fact he preferred it as apposed to something like being pared with someone like Hiei, that would be one annoying walk in the forest, so it was decided that class B would go ahead and go to the forest to set up. Twelve minutes later and they heard a scream, sounded to be from Jiro and Toru, "next team, that's you two kittens, ribbitty and miss floater," the two began walking after Pixie-Bob instructed them to, Hiei just waited patiently until it was his time to go in when it happened.

He felt the presences before everything went down, first was the smell in the air, and then the black flames from blue fire, then Pixie-Bob's entire body glowed red with magnetic energy, and she was pulled somewhere, Hiei acted without thinking and appeared between the polar forces. Pushing the cat away from the object she was aiming for, and the object in the opposite direction, it was a heavy metal slab from the feel of it, it surprised the villain long enough for him to turn off his quirk and made the red magnetic energy covering her body disappear from her form. Both Hiei and Pixie-Bob fell back and looked to see a big lipped chestnut brown haired man with a humanoid lizard wearing hero killer inspired gear, it was obvious they were with the league of villains, here to further bring down U.A.'s reputation.

"This will be trouble," Hiei commented as the villains glared at the demon from across the field, "Mandalay, send a telepathic message to Midoriya, tell him to pick up that kid, he knows where his hiding spot is, and be quick about it," he ordered her quietly, and she decided to follow it.

"Well would you look at what we have here," a particular condescending voice cut through the air like a steel sword, turning to look to the right they saw a violet-blue haired man with samurai attire walking from the forest, "it seems Hiei has chosen to side with the heroes, how tragic."

"It seems that you've sided with the losing side again, Shishiwakamaru, here to get beat by old women again," Hiei's comment made Pixie-Bob growl a bit at being called old, but oh well, "I suggest the rest of you students head back to the house, you'll only get in the way."

The students all protested to him and the heroes staying there alone to deal with them, but Mandalay spoke up, "enough, Hiei is the only one allowed to stay and fight as long as he only uses his sword and does not use his quirk, the rest of you have no combat ability like that. Iida, you're to lead the others to camp, Hiei will stay here along with myself, Pixie-Bob, and Tiger to hold off and take these villains down, I'll take full responsibility regarding Eraserhead, now all of you go now," she ordered and they had no choice but to grudgingly obey.

When they were gone, Tiger spoke, "I assume that only the swordsman is a demon, the rest are human," he asked Hiei, but it was both him and the two villains that nodded, "good, we're allowed to use lethal force on demons but not humans, we'll detain them and kill the demon."

Shishi laughed, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, that's rich, you think you can defeat me, it's laughable, your power is barely able to take Hiei on and survive, someone like you wouldn't last against me," he stated as he drew his sword from his sheath, "you heroes can take the villains."

Shishi launched himself for Hiei who blocked with his own sword, Shishi began sending strike after strike for the hero in training only for it to be blocked every time, it was repeated strike after repeated strike, only to be blocked again, trying not to give Hiei a chance to counter strike him. As long as he could hold him off here that would mean the villain's plan to get that Bakugo boy would go off smoothly and not have all of them worry about this right hand of Mukuro, as long as he took care to keep the demon here and off balance with no chance of a counter strike.

Too bad for him that Hiei was getting mad at the obvious plan of Shishi, but what was the villains main goal if they only had Shishi here to keep him occupied, occupied with a sword, and not using his energy at all, that was it, part of the plan was solved and thought up, wonderful. "I get it, you don't want the other spirit detectives to know you're here, so you're not using your energy because you know that by now word has spread about your defection," he guessed correctly because Shishi increased his striking pace in a fit of rage.

There was a sudden rumble though that made him trip and stumble forward, this gave Hiei exactly what he needed to start his counter, with a strike aimed for the imp's waist that connected, making his blood spray from the wound, before he swung again with a reverse grip. This time he cut a line across Shishi's chest and again the blood sprayed, amazingly he never got a drop of blood on his form, none on his black shorts, t-shirt, or shoes, it was after that he kicked the wounded demon traitor away and watched as he skidded back.

Hiei looked over to the fighting heroes to see that the chestnut brown haired man was taking on Tiger well, Pixie-Bob was fighting with a bow-staff of rock along with Mandalay against the lizard-man, they were doing better with Mandalay attacking the opponent's mind with distractions. This was the scene that Midoriya came upon Hiei standing over a bleeding villain from deep cuts, the Pussycats taking on the two villains and starting to lose ground, he came in and with a power enhanced drop kick, he took out the lizard looking villain's weapon.

"Mandalay, Kota's safe," Midoriya yelled out as he began falling to the ground, skidding back, "and I've got a message from Mr. Aizawa," he stopped skidding, "use your telepathy, tell everyone in class A and B that Eraser Head has granted them permission to engage the villains." Mandalay did as instructed minus Hiei standing right there when he heard it, after that was done he had one more thing to say, "you need to send one more thing, I know one reason the villains are here, they're after Kaachan, please, you have to let the others know," he began running off.

That is when he was kicked back and landed on his back, Midoriya turned his head right and saw the villain that was down and bleeding from deep wounds just behind Hiei, but the hero in training wasn't there anymore and was now standing over the boy with a blank expression on his face. "Calm down, you're becoming a bother to everyone," Hiei said and Midoriya was still running on adrenaline so he kicked back to where his knees were close to his head and shot his feet forward, propelling himself to his feet and glared at the demon, "you're of no use with arms like that."

"We don't have time for this, we have to get to where Kaachan is, we have to save him," Midoriya tried to go past him, only to be halted as Hiei grabbed his shoulder and roughly shoved him back, "why aren't you letting me save him, do you truly not care about him, he is not a villain." He tried again to get past the demon, only to be met with failure by way of another shove back, "I don't care what you say, Kaachan is not a villain, he'll never be one, he's an amazing person and will become one of the greatest heroes this world has ever seen."

"That doesn't matter now because he's already captured or dead," Midoriya stopped when Hiei said that, staring wide eyed at him, "he went alone in the test of courage, if they knew we were here then they also know where their target must be, and by now he's already captured or dead. Despite what I believe I also know that he's not incompetent by any means, meaning that he knows that if he uses his quirk enough then a large forest fire will break out, so his ability is limited, and we have no way of knowing just who it is that is up against him, so he's gone." Midoriya stared wide eyed as Hiei stepped aside for him, "but if you want to try and save a friend who could possibly already be gone because you don't know where in the forest he is, go, but just know that there are still people out there that are really in trouble, what will you do about them?"

Midoriya stopped staring and just sunk to his knees, all he could do was nothing as the likelihood of Kaachan's capture rose with not only each second, but was already at zero, yet there were still others that needed saving, he couldn't do much but there were some things he could do. "I'll go and help where I can," tears were streaming down his face as he said that, he just lost a friend, "though I don't know where the others are at," he tried wiping the tears away but didn't help anything, and that is when it happened as Hiei was about to say something, tragedy struck.

Shishi shot up with as much power as he could while Hiei had his back turned and aimed for his chest, but the fire demon noticed and with a twist of his body Hiei acted on instinct, knocking back the blade of Shishi while bringing up his sword again, this time slicing through his head. The field was silent after that, the villains in shock from the demon they brought with them being killed, the heroes because a big secret was about to be revealed or to keep his cover something drastic had to be done, but for Midoriya he was silent from despair at seeing such a thing. He again fell to his knees as the head, that was cut at a diagonal from left lower jaw bone to upper right temple, slid from the dead Shishi's corpse and fell to the ground, landing right in front of the boy gifted with one for all, and yet the one who did it wasn't choked up about it.

"Damn, now there's more of a troublesome situation to deal with," Hiei just killed someone and Midoriya couldn't believe that all he was thinking about was that he was in a troublesome situation, this is someone who wanted to be a hero, someone who kills and doesn't care.

Midoriya rose shakily to his feet, but never got the chance to act as Shoji came into the clearing frantically with an out of control Dark Shadow fully covering Tokoyami, the only thing that the villains saw was a glimpse of black fuzz before everything going black, now for the heroes. Which he never got a chance to attack because Hiei acted, taking a random branch that fell off a tree, he used the lowest possible energy to light it on fire before letting it spread and through it at the monster, doing the same with the other branches from the monster's entrance. This brought down the uncontrollable state he was in enough for Tokoyami to start taking control of his quirk back and good thing too, because not a second after he did had Uraraka and Tsu come from out of the woods, Tsu had a cut on her tongue and Uraraka had a puncture wound on her thigh.

"Thank goodness we made it here on time, and good thing you were here Hiei," Shoji began while panting a bit, he had a tentacle arm missing, "Tokoyami saw that one of my dupli-arms got cut off and his quirk went berserk, I didn't have much other choice but to find you, Bakugo, or Todoroki."

"We ran into a villain who was obsessed with blood, tried to take some from me and Ochako," Tsu began to explain what happened with her team, "then Shoji came barreling through with Tokoyami hot on his trail, knocking the villain away, so we followed the better option, Shoji and Tokoyami."

"Good," Hiei voiced while letting the twigs burn and the sent of smoke filled the air, "we need to wait here, there is no point of going through the forest when we don't know what we could be walking into, we wait here for the others to arrive and either bring the news, be it good or bad."

"I think he's right, you kids should stay here and wait with the rest of us, there is no telling just who is out there and who would be attacking us if we don't fortify our defenses, that means taking a count of what we have to work with," Mandalay said as she walked up, her team in tow.

Before anyone else could react though, Midoriya shot a kick straight at Hiei with his quirk fully activated, and it was only thanks to his superior reflexes that the demon dodged it in time, but when Midoriya landed he turned back to run again, "Deku stop," Uraraka said and he did so.

"Why are you attacking Hiei right now of all times," Tsu said as she stood between them to make sure they don't attack each other, "we have more important things to worry about than whatever it is that Hiei might have done to set you off, think more rationally about this will you?"

"Think rationally," Midoriya repeated as he glared at Hiei, who had never actually seen him glare before, "Hiei killed someone and didn't at all seem fazed by what he just did, so with that in mind why is it that the Pussycats aren't trying to arrest him, WHY," he screamed the last word to them.

Mandalay looked down almost ashamed of not telling him, Pixie-Bob did the same, but looked off to the side as well, Tiger was the only one to answer, "listen kid, don't judge us on something you obviously don't understand, tough calls like we or the kid just made is part of the job of being a hero."

"That might be true, but all I know is that he just killed someone, shows no remorse for what he did, you three are witnessing it first hand, and you are still not arresting him for killing someone, he took a life of another creature and yet you pros aren't doing anything," Midoriya exclaimed.

Hiei and Midoriya just stared at each other as they were now on opposite sides in a way, that was not something that Hiei wanted to deal with, explaining to him or anyone why he was here and had just killed a rogue demon masquerading as a villain, or him a demon posing as a student. "What the hell," Uraraka exclaimed and looked back to where she was looking towards, they all saw the dead body of the villain that they were talking about had just began turning white and began flaking, "I've never heard of someone's quirk turning them white after death."

"Actually he never used a quirk that I saw," Midoriya informed them and saw how the body was flaking and withering in the wind, that was when Hiei found a way out of this, and Mandalay must have found the same conclusion as well, along with the other Pussycats as well, so they acted.

"I have," Mandalay voiced and they all turned to look at her, "well, not after an actual death anyways," their looks turned to ones of confusion now, "in honest we've come across some reports of someone shedding his skin in an instant, leaves that behind to make an escape."

"The pros and police want to keep his existence out of the media because letting people know that a villain has escaped capture so many times would put all of society in the same position as U.A is in right now," Pixie-Bob continued the explanation with a quickly thought up lie so they didn't ask.

"This is a confidential secret that has to be kept for the good of society and the media, understand," Tiger glared at them and all but Midoriya nodded vigorously at the not so vailed threat, Midoriya was too busy thinking about what they said, it made sense, and it didn't as well.

"Then why didn't you all still react as you should have when he initially cut the head in two, would it not have been more realistic to still at least lecture him about what he did, he couldn't possibly have noticed who it was if you pros only just figured it out," Midoriya's logic was flawless.

"Simple," almost flawless in regards to human comprehension, nothing like a demons, "because I'm able to easily determine that he was someone I once knew back before I enrolled and U.A, I told Mandalay before the fight about what he could do and what he's been doing," Hiei said. Midoriya looked to Mandalay who nodded in confirmation, "that put to together with my own battle intuition lead me having to fight him since I already knew his style of fighting, had to give some excuse to the others to send them back to camp, and that left only me here to fight him."

Midoriya looked like he was about to argue but Pixie-Bob beat him with what he was going to ask, "we didn't tell you at first because we're still trying to teach you, this line of work isn't for the faint of heart, in it you'll have to make some tough choices, ones that you won't sleep well from."

Midoriya looked like he had his questions answered then, they were easily answered, and the time that it would take to come up with a lie that air tight wouldn't leave much room for improvisation, "just one last thing then, why didn't you tell the teachers that you knew some of the villains."

"Because I don't know them," Hiei stated plainly and everyone looked confused, "I haven't had any contact with any of my acquaintances for a long time now, and I don't know which ones might have turned into villains, so telling anyone would be as pointless as your arguing."

Midoriya calmed down as he thought about it rationally, it did make a lot of sense when he thought about it like that, the only thing left to wonder about now was to find out where everyone else was, and to tie up the villains, that is when he turned to stare at the horrid sight. The villains were gone, Hiei looked around and saw the same thing, damn, the only thing that he could do was nothing as they ran like cowards, "everyone, now all of you report to camp, we'll wait there for the other," Mandalay ordered and everyone moved to head in that direction. They didn't know what waited for them when they got there, didn't know what if they were walking into was a horror show or not, but they walked there in silence until finally arriving and seeing that nobody was dead, the only thing wrong was that like predicted, Bakugo was gone.


	9. The Traitor

Demonic Hero Academia

Chapter 9

The traitor

It has been a few days since the attack, and now that everything was dying down, Bakugo was gone but not the only one in trouble, Jiro and Toru are still out thanks to inhaling some poison gas for too long, and Midoriya fell unconscious as soon as they were relatively safe from the villains. The most infuriating case was Momo's, for Hiei at least, she and another boy from class B had to flee against a Nomu, like the one at the USJ, except this one apparently had more weapons to amp up his monstrous look, Momo got a head injury from when it attacks and might have gotten worse. It was only thanks to the Nomu being called back, he surmised, that they were saved from death, but also thanks to her quick thinking, even while delirious from head injury, that she made a tracker and had the boy to place it on the creature, and since she's up, she can make the receiver.

Midoriya has yet to awaken from his slumber, but Momo was just now beginning to stir from hers, the first thing she did was open her eyes to see Hiei sitting to the right of her bed, head bowed, arms crossed, and eyes closed as if he was asleep, but she knew he wasn't, "what happened?"

Hiei immediately opened his eyes and stared at her before answering, "I assume I don't have to ask if you remember the Nomu," she nodded, "the others almost found out because I had to kill an old acquaintance of mine in front of Midoriya, but me and the Pussycats lied and we're in the clear. The main problem is that Toru and Jiro are still out from the poison gas they had previously inhaled thanks to one of the villains, as well as the problem with Bakugo being captured by them as well, meaning that they might take him and brainwash him into a villain," he told her plainly.

"That also means that if they manage to do that, U.A's days are numbered and your reason for being here expires as well, you'll have to leave and only return when a demon is spotted so you can kill it," Momo stated before closing her eyes, she can't show him emotion, not to him.

Hiei bowed his head, he knew what she was trying to do but decided not to comment on it, "there is also the possibility that the pro heroes rescue him before he's swayed to the villain's side," he stated and she just nodded, both knew the chances were slim but they also didn't have all information.

"Excuse me," an unfamiliar voice said as they knocked on the door, he was a plain looking man, but he was obviously a detective since his badge was in the open, Hiei recognized him from the USJ incident and All Might was beside him as well, "I'm detective Naomasa Tsukauchi."

"Yes, I remember you from the USJ incident," Momo said with a smile when him and All Might fully entered the room, the detective nodded at her recognition, she sat up and let her legs hang off the bed, "I assume this is from a report that you were given of what I did with the Nomu."

"Yes, we heard from one of the teachers that you mentioned that you placed a tracker on a Nomu as it was leaving before going unconscious," Tsukauchi stated before standing in front of her and looking to Hiei, "this is a conversation you might wanna leave for," he offered the boy.

Hiei just crossed his arms, "he can stay," Momo said before looking up at them, "with the assistance of Awase from class B I attached a tracking device to one of the villains," she made the creation of a black receiver, "this is the creation that will receive that signal," she gave it to them.

All Might took it and held it up, "before the finals, Aizawa said you lacked the self-confidence and judgment needed to act on your own, now it seems you played us all, both of you have," he also looked to Hiei when he said that, "I expect a rematch after this business has been dealt with."

"As long as there is still a school that I can go to after this, I'd welcome the challenge," Hiei said with a small smirk on his face, he always loved a challenge and facing All Might was one big challenge, "just make sure you get the boy back so the school can remain standing."

"Will do young students," All Might said him and the detective began to walk out, "and don't worry, the villains will never sway young Bakugo to their side," he finished walking out after he said that, the detective walking out as well, it was then that Hiei saw Eijiro and Todoroki there.

After the heroes left Eijiro quickly walked in along with Todoroki to visit their friend as well, Eijiro was the first to speak, "how are you feeling," he asked a bit in a somber tone, most of everyone was fine, but there are a few that aren't and she might feel responsible for them being hurt.

"I'm doing fine all things considered," Momo said as she looked down, it wasn't hard to tell that they heard the conversation that just took place, and it wasn't hard to guess why, "you want me to make another receiver, don't you," Eijiro would have been shocked if it were someone else.

"Yes, you must know what we're planning," Todoroki stated as if it were fact, and to be honest it was fact, Hiei knew it the moment he saw their looks when All Might mentioned Bakugo, and it was nothing but a foolhardy move that promised pain, only bump to that path was Momo herself.

"I do, let me think about it, at least until tomorrow night, after dark, you'll have your answer by then," they nodded and left, as she returned to lie down on her bed, though she was propped up against the headboard a little, "I know how they feel, but to go off and do something so reckless."

"They won't be going anywhere," Hiei stated and made her look up at him, "the last thing they will be doing is going, go up to them, deny them, I'll be going to report this to Aizawa, with any luck we'll get them placed under lock and guard while the pros make their move as well."

"Are you sure you can handle making those two, Midoriya as well more than likely, Bakugo, and most of the class as enemies," he looked at Momo directly in the eye when she said this, "as soon as word gets out about what happened they'd be against you, you'd have only one potential ally."

"True, and after this is done I also won't have you either," Hiei stated and Momo gasped, "to do this I'll have to give your name to so that you were caught as well, this way it would seem like I alone told Aizawa, you can't deal with the ostracizing that would come with that, but I can." He got up from the chair and walked around her bed and moved to walk out, he could see her trembling to tell him not to, he could feel it screaming in her mind, so he stopped to look back at her over his shoulder, "this is the best solution, I was made for solitude anyways," he walked out.

* * *

The Next Night

Hiei told Aizawa, and he wasn't happy, far from it, he was both shocked and angry at them for trying something so stupid, Hiei told him while he was sitting in a chair, so he rose up and thanked Hiei for telling him when he did before making the arrangements, the plan was simple. They were scheduled a press conference earlier that day, but after that they were head out immediately and head to the designated location that the teens had set up, they would wait and see what Momo would do and pounce on them as they began to leave, or go if they didn't. It wasn't Hiei and Aizawa either, Aizawa had to stay for appearances, but Midnight, Cementoss, and Snipe were there was well, they didn't like what they were doing, but they had to do it for the safety of their students, they couldn't get involved in this and they knew it.

They were hiding in the trees as Momo walked out with Midoriya in tow, Midoriya looked sad but determined, Momo just looked sad, with Hiei being the only one that knew why, in front of the two exiting students were Eijiro and Todoroki, neither had smiles on their faces either. Momo looked to be about to say something when Iida came into the fray, "hold on," he called and they all turned to him, Hiei was as surprised as the teachers going by their reactions, "you, why did it have to be you two of all people, the ones who stopped me when I acted recklessly. Who received amnesty with me after Hosu, why are you trying to make the same stupid mistakes I made, didn't you learn anything, we are still just students, and UA's in a bad position as it is, anything we do will reflect on our school, don't you get that?"

The teachers all understood what he boy was trying to say, with UA in the position it is in right now, word of this couldn't get out or it'd be worse, but Midoriya thought it was something else, "Iida, we have to," he began walking to his classmate, "I know you don't like us breaking rules but."

That was as far as he got before getting a fist connected to his cheek from Iida, "I'm frustrated too, and concerned, obviously, I'm worried about all my classmates, not just Bakugo, when I saw your injuries all I could think of was my brother in the hospital. What if your bodies end up irreparable, just like his, because I didn't step in, have you not stopped to think about where I'm coming from," Iida grabbed Midoriya by the shoulders, "or are you saying that you don't care how I feel," Midnight almost couldn't take the emotion.

"Of course he does," Todoroki said for Midoriya, "Iida you got it wrong, we don't expect to face them head-on and win," Iida released Midoriya's shoulders, "we'll get him back without fighting," and with that statement they were officially all idiots to Hiei, it was possible, but still foolish.

"Yeah, we'll be stealthy, I'm talking covert ops here, we can rescue him without breaking the rules," Eijiro's statement was a bit pointless considering they were breaking the rules now, okay maybe not exclusively breaking rules but are largely causing an inconvenience for everyone.

"I," Momo started to say, she was hesitant and Hiei knew why, she's basically selling out someone she's grown so close with and letting him be ostracized by all of their class, "I know things could always go wrong, so I'm going to join you as backup, Hiei also said he'd bring someone as backup."

"You're the best, and with Hiei going to bring us some more help we might just pull this off," Eijiro exclaimed, the teachers all looked to Hiei with pity, he was aloud to be here according to Aizawa, but they had no idea that he told that to Momo, now she too will hate him for what he's doing.

"I know I'm hurt, but if I can still move at all, then I can't just sit still, I have to reach out and do something, cause all I can think about is saving him," Midoriya said and it was at this moment that Midnight raised her hand for them all to get ready to pounce on all that was going.

"We'll never agree, so I'm going to come with you," Iida announced and Hiei wanted to bash his head against a tree, thankfully he didn't have to since Midnight finally dropped her hand and all the gathered teachers plus Hiei pounced on the unsuspecting students, all incapacitated in seconds.

Midnight tore the arm of her uniform off as Cementoss made a cement open dome to keep them all trapped as the gas from Midnight enveloped them, Snipe and Hiei stayed in the trees to get any stragglers back, it wasn't needed and the surprised students looked up collectively and saw him. They saw that Hiei came with backup alright, but it was backup to subdue them should they do what they were planning, they looked Momo who looked shocked at his presence as well, so they knew it wasn't her fault, the heartless bastard tricked them all, "traitor," Eijiro yelled out. He made to activate his quirk to get out, but it was too late, Midnight's smoke and the trap of Cementoss made the smoke much more dense and acted faster than normal, so he was losing concentration as he started to drift off to sleep from it a lot faster.

It wasn't long before everyone was asleep from the surprise attack that from the teachers, the last one out was Momo, who didn't even try to make a mask do to acting too shocked by the betrayal, "thank you and I'm sorry," she whispered before she too fell asleep as he looked on. If the other teachers heard it or not they didn't say, but he knew what it was she was thanking him for, this wasn't a thing they should be doing, but she knew she couldn't turn them in because of how they felt, so Hiei took the burden for himself, that is why she also said she's sorry.

Cementoss brought down the border as Midnight's smoke dissipated, Hiei was at Momo's side as it was brought down, with just enough time to snatch the previously made scanner from her, it was real and he could still use it, so he snuck it into his black pants pocket and grabbed Momo. He picked her up in a bridal carry and walked her into the hospital as the others grabbed the boys that were left, they didn't say anything to him, mainly because they didn't know what to say, he's willing to be seen as a traitor to his classmates to protect them, and he'll never be thanked.

Once they were all in a room, Midnight ordered them to be strapped down to ensure they don't go anywhere if they wake up early, Hiei just walked out and left the building, nobody stopping him, why would they, he just told them the plan so there was no way he'd have a plan similar to them. Hiei walked around the building and pulled out his compact mirror, opening it up and made a call, it was Kurama who picked up, "get the detective and the fool and meet me," he paused to look at the device, "Camino Ward, Yokohama City in Kanagawa Prefecture, and get them there fast." He hung up before Kurama could say anything, he had made sure to previously arrange that everyone was free, it was highly possible that they were going to find out who the traitor was in demon world, so he had all of them free to confront whoever this was. With a quick stop at his apartment he got his actual attire, stepped out of his human body and made haste to the location as fast as he possibly could, made sure that he had his sword with him and everything was clear and ready to fight, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Camino Ward

It didn't take Hiei long to reach where he desired to go, even less time to find the energy of his gathered old team, they were already gathered together on top of a building a block away from where the target was located, "what's the deal Hiei, not like you to give us a call," Yusuke said.

"I've come to give you three an update that you never got, and to give you a chance to help out where you have not been active," Hiei stated before moving to the edge of the building, "Shishi defected and had chosen to side with the defecting demons and I was forced to kill him."

All three looked down at that news, it wasn't long but he was still at one point a comrade in arms, or at least a fellow competitor in a death tournament, Yusuke looked a bit mad, Kurama looked disappointed, and Kuwabara looked downcast, "what about the other reason," Kurama asked.

Hiei pointed to a block away, "as I've sure you sensed, that is the only building that is masked by our senses, meaning a demon energy masking field of some kind is preventing us from sensing it, normally I would deal with it myself, but seeing as I'm in the spotlight thanks to UA, I can't. I require your aid to fight off the defection leader because my cover requires that I stay out of the fight, which we all know I hate doing or I'd never rely on any of you," he looked to Kuwabara, "and we all have a guess as to who the leader of this defection is, don't we."

Yusuke didn't look pleased, but knew he was right, "yeah, yeah, me and Kurama discussed something similar earlier, Yomi and his brat Shura have gone missing apparently, since before the defection, and the one time I answered a call from pacifier breath he confirmed the info."

"I fear that my old friend has gone off and into the wrong path again, driven there from his constant losses at the three demon world tournaments that have previously been held," Kurama admitted to them with closed eyes, "but to go this far just to be in a ruling position, despicable."

"Which is why that I need your help to fight him, despite constantly losing the tournament, he is still strong enough to give all of us alone trouble, however with Yusuke, Kurama, the oaf, and me working together we can take him down much quicker and leave before the media gets here. Nor can we just fight him, kill him, and then leave, we must make sure that we rescue some child by the name of Katsuki Bakugo while inside, though there is no guarantee that he's even in this same hideout as the tracker," Hiei informed as he showed them the tracker.

Kurama took it and examined the device, "very nicely made, and even comes with a target history function," he said as he activated the function, "the target hasn't left the inside for quite some time, more than a day it seems, and the tracker seems to be submerged as well, interesting."

"There's not many reasons for the tracker to be submerged, according to what I'm learning in college, different chemicals react differently when put on different skin, especially chemicals that have been combined to use for different uses other than normally used," Kuwabara stated.

"Then it could be some type of power transferring chemical, right," Yusuke looked to both Kuwabara and Kurama for confirmation, they both nodded, "then we could have a hole mess on our hands if there is more tank of power transferred monsters to contend with like that Nomu."

"I suggest that we first go to the building and scope it out, lower your energies as far as you can, we cannot be detected," Kurama suggested as they lowered them down, like Hiei their natural speed was fast still so they moved faster than most could, moving through allies mostly. When they got to where the tracker was, it looked to be an abandoned building, but it didn't look like anyone was there, "this is quite odd, look at the door," they did and two, Kuwabara and Yusuke didn't see what was wrong with it, but Hiei saw what he meant.

"The weeds under the door are thick and undisturbed, nobody has entered through there in a while, so there must be another entrance," Hiei informed the two more clueless members, they looked around the place and more than a few options presented itself, "below ground is one."

"True, but it may take time and be too noisy to get through the floor, don't forget that this is a stealth operation and not everyone is as fast as you are, or as quiet," Kurama reminded and Hiei gave him a side glance, "from the side would be quite the surprise, not use as often as the back."

"True, in most movies the ninjas always go in through the back or a back window to get in somewhere, either that or they never show how the ninja enters, I remember seeing only one where the ninjas used a side entrance because the back was blocked," Kuwabara recounted.

"Then I guess we're going in the side," Yusuke said as they filed through the narrow space between the buildings, each of their lean builds helped in getting through it without getting stuck, they went until they came upon a bared window where they all hopped on the stone wall there.

They each had night vision thanks to their spiritual awareness so they could easily see what was in the building, they each found what they were looking for, a bunch of tanks that had the unnatural image of brains standing out of them, clearly the tanks had Nomu in each one of them. "Man, and I thought I'd seen everything," Kuwabara said to himself before something else was heard, they all looked over and saw something purple raise a truck through the bed of it, "what the hell is that," he yell whispered as they all looked inside just as the truck was brought down.

The force from the impact was only added on as a huge foot and leg was used to destroy the wall at the front of the building, pro heroes and police started pouring in and binding the Nomu, with more light they could also see other things, like the pro hero Ragdoll also there, but looked blank. The pro hero Tiger was the one to pick her up, the one who bound the most Nomu was the number 4 pro hero Best Jeanist, "we have control, the Nomu are neutralized," he said as he tightened the hold he had on all of them, that was a surprising development to come from this.

With the detectives, they didn't think that the heroes would make a move so soon, Hiei's plan had them all acting later on in the night maybe, but not now of all times, this just turned into an even more troublesome situation, "ugh, are these gross dudes really alive," Mt. Lady asked Jeanist. She held one in each of her giant hands, "I thought we'd be in for a fight, but this was super easy," she turned to the pro fully, "maybe we should've left this to the police and gone with All Might," she suggested to him, with that it meant that All Might took care of Bakugo, hopefully.

"Difficulty and importance are two very different things, rookie," Jeanist informed the new hero, "riot squad," he called to the officers with them, "get the transports ready, there could be more of them, be on your guard," he ordered to them, then they looked over and knew something was up.

"C'mon Ragdoll, wake up for me," Tiger pleaded his teammate, as Gang Orca came up to him, "this is my teammate, she may be breathing, but… look at her," she stared blankly like she was dead inside, "what have they done to you, my friend," he asked but she still didn't answer.

"I'm sorry Tiger, but Ragdoll's quirk was so useful," a mocking voice broke through the attack team, "I just had to take it, how could I not," they heard footsteps approaching them, "since my body was mostly destroyed, I haven't been able to stock up on quirks," the man was revealed.

Jeanist acted before much else could be said or done by binding his clothing to him and making it hold him down, he was actually struggling to do so, far more than with the Nomu, that is when the villain acted with some kind of attack, Jeanist made to act in retaliation, but didn't need to. Yusuke jumped in front of him before it could get too close and responded with a wave of his own energy, this negated the attack long enough for it to dissipate up and into the sky, it was obvious now after the attack, it was a current of high pressure condensed air, but was blocked.

"Ah, black hair greased back, green tracksuit, the glare of a punk kid, is this the Yusuke Urameshi that you told me about, Yomi," the man in black asked before turning to behind him to his companion just now coming out to meet with his co-conspirator, the blind demon stepped out.

"Yes All For One he is, how long has it been Urameshi, six years since we last spoke to each other," Yomi asked the boy who glared at the blind man that walked out behind the man in black, "don't give me that look, you know this would turn out like this, this time I'm in the right though."

"You there," the voice of Jeanist called to the three talking, "the man in green," Yusuke looked back, "this operation was secret, and I don't recognize you as a pro hero, after this is over we're going to place you under arrest, but in the meantime, thank you for the save," very bad move.

"look long neck rip-off, I don't give a damn about your stupid rules about your stupid quirks, but so you jackasses leave me alone, I'll tell you that I'm a detective in a secret agency that's been chasing after that man with his eyes closed, you can have the black dude," was his response.

Jeanist stared blankly at the guy in green as a guy in a white and green Chinese karate attire came from the side, along with a guy in only white pants, bandages around his stomach, and a long white coat on, the man in white a green had red hair, the other one was just ugly. "I apologize for his phrasing, but you need to understand who he is to get past his words," the red head spoke in a calming and calculated voice, "however we are from an agency charged with bringing in that man behind who you are here to acquire, more than likely."

"At least the cute red head has better manners than the punk in green," Mt. Lady said as she got into a fighting stance, she heard that there was a big boss over the league, so she knew the one in black was more than likely it, just great, right when she thought this was going to be easy.

"I see why you heroes were sent here, you are all quite competent," said the guy in black, "and you detectives are all quite good, that blast should have annihilated the lot of you," he turned to look at Yomi, "do you wish to fight them now or wait until later on," he asked motioning to them.

"I would like to fight them now, though I still have to keep upping Shura's training, so why don't you have a go at it," Yomi said while looking at them, "I wish I could stay and chat, but I must get back to Shura now," he turned and jumped away at incredible speed, the detectives chased him.

"This will be a very tough fight for us," Jeanist said as he readied his quirk to take on the villain, "be on your guard," he said as Tiger gently sat Ragdoll down and Gang Orca stepped up and Mt. Lady rose to her full height, "surrender now villain, don't make this any harder on yourself."

Before much else could be said, a black liquid based substance came from nowhere and from it came Katsuki Bakugo, coughing and hacking from it, "my apologies Bakugo," All For One said to the boy before more black liquid came and spat out the rest of the villains from the bar. "So, you've failed once more, Tomura," he began walked forward as he spoke, "but you must not be discouraged, you'll try again, that's why I brought your associates back with you, even this child, because you judged that he was an important piece on your game board. Start over as many times as it takes, I am here to provide you with help, all of this is for you," he stopped before the downed heir and reached his hand out before he sensed something, "ah, there you are," he turned in the direction of random smoke.

Then, just as the heroes were about to react, All Might came barreling in from the sky and through smoke, sending a right fist that was caught, then a left fist after which was caught as well, "I'll have you return my student, All For One," All Might said as he pushed with his power.

"Have you come to kill me a second time, All Might," All For One asked as he held back the opposing power with his own physical strength before pushing back and causing a massive shockwave, "it's only five kilometers from the bar to here, but it took 30 seconds till you arrived."

"So, you think I'm weaker because of that, but you're one to talk, it's kind of difficult to ignore that fancy life-support mask you've got on, aren't you overexerting yourself," All Might countered, the heroes and villains were all forced to the ground from shockwave, but they stared in awe. "I won't repeat the mistake I made five years ago, you hear me, I will take young Bakugo back, and I will make certain you're locked up for the rest of your sad life, right along with your despicable league of villains," he readied himself before launching for the head villain.

"Sounds like you've got your work cut out for you," All For One said as he stuck out his arm in front of himself, it began to expand though, "this will be hard for us both," he launched a strong blast of pressurized air again and launched the number one pro hero back a considerable distance.

That is when Hiei thought it would be best to act, he could sense the start of a battle going on elsewhere, it was more than likely the other three taking on Yomi, that would be a fight that he would love to be a part of, but Shura took after his father, so he would be a problem in the future. Therefore his cover must remain, so with a lot of energy added to his legs, he sped a few blocks away to get a more sufficient head-start, than he got into a stance akin to a runners and focused as much energy as he could in his speed, if he's fast enough nobody would know it was him. All Might wouldn't be able to fight full force as long as Bakugo was still there, the other heroes could help with civilian rescue, but in the meantime there is a reverse of the situation, All Might is also keeping All For One busy so a rescue can be enacted while everyone was distracted. The heroes would be trying to fight off the league of villains while they also tried to fight to grab Bakugo, so with one quick burst of speed, Hiei should be able to grab Bakugo and get him to safety before anyone other than him notices that the boy was gone, in theory at least.

With as much energy pumping into his legs as he could pump into them, Hiei speed forward faster than anyone could follow, his assumption was right, Jeanist and the others were fighting the league while Bakugo was trying to stay away from the others that weren't fighting them. The demon picked the perfect moment to speed through apparently, because Bakugo had just launched himself up to get away from one attack, everything was moving around him as though nobody was moving, so with that advantage he grabbed Bakugo out from the sky. The force didn't slow down from the demons speed as he kept it up, and it was now at a moment that it would be as if Bakugo just disappeared out of thin air and reappeared elsewhere to anyone else, the spot that the brat reappeared in though was a few kilometers from them though.

The heroes looked around confused, as confused as the villains, "what the hell just happened," Tomura asked as he looked around, it was only after thinking for a bit that he knew only one person, or should he say demon with that speed, "that damn demon, I'll kill him for this."

His yell was loud, but not loud enough for Hiei and Bakugo to hear it, Bakugo was looking around confused when he just reappeared beside of some police station, right when he was in the air from attacking villains a second ago, "what the hell just happened," he yelled grabbing attention.

Officers heard his yell and came to him when they recognized who it was, they quickly led him into the police station and called the heroes, in every other villains stunned state they missed it when other heroes like Gran Torino and other heroes showed up to aid All Might. Through some tough calls, apparently All Might eventually managed to defeat All For One, though it was with the cost of his power, everyone was cheering the hero on all throughout the thing though, filling the streets with cheers from everyone, everyone save for the spirit detectives.

"Well, you all look pathetic," Hiei said as he walked up to the three injured and barely able to stand, the white body of Yomi not far behind them, signaling his death, the three injured were one their butts while sitting around the destruction they were a part of making, "how bad?"

"Not too bad considering," Kurama said in a wince, "he used every trick he had, even some he learned from our past foes, but we still won in the end, and thankfully everyone was too focused on All Might's fight to worry about ours, which they wouldn't understand anyways."

"If you count using me as a pincushion as a past trick at least," Kuwabara grumbled out as he nursed a few holes in his stomach and arms, "though Urameshi had it a bit harder than us, being the only one that was his main focus and all," he said with a bloody smug grin to the mentioned.

"Screw you asshole," Yusuke said with a middle finger to the ugly idiot, though seeing as he's the one with the most cuts, holes, possibly broken ribs, internal bleeding more than likely, and probably a concussion, "how'd the rescue go, at least tell me that we got the brat out of there."

"Yes," Hiei stated and sat down along with the other three, "I stayed for some of the rest of the battle, turns out that All Might can no longer be the symbol of peace that he once was, or at all anymore, so they'll be cracking down harder on those with powers, watch yourselves."

"Do you really plan on going through with your cover Hiei," Kurama asked and the demon nodded, "I see, Shura escaped and him along with that Tomura are still going to target students, so there is only one thing left to do, make sure that they don't harm too many next time around."

"Yes, so now I'm going to have to be back at that school," Hiei said with a scowl, though the other three thought they saw a hint of sadness in this scowl, mainly because now he'll be an outcast because of what he deemed necessary, and sadly he would do so again as well.

"Well if you ever need any help again, don't hesitate to call us," Yusuke stated as he tried to stand, the fire demon looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "yeah, I know you don't like asking for help, but you and I both know that eventually you'll call, just letting you know you can."

"Hn," Hiei grunted as he stood up and walked away from them, stopping just long enough to say one last thing, "go home, heal up, be with your families, live your lives, I'll tell Koenma to be on the lookout for a possible call from pro heroes after what you told them," he left after that.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if anyone was aware of this, but this story does take place after some time of the end of the series, Kuwabara is a few years in college, there have been multiple demon tournaments, and I introduced that information because I had not previously did so. Hiei is also going to be getting a lot of heat from what he did by his fellow classmates, that is obvious from reading this chapter I think, so I hope you enjoy all of that. Lastly comes the obvious next chapter, the dorms meeting and moving in, let me know how excited you feel about the meeting of Aizawa, All Might, and Mukuro, and feel free to throw in some ideas as well.


	10. UA Dorms

Demonic Hero Academia

Chapter 10

UA Dorms

This was not what Hiei wanted, this was not what he wanted at all, that damn school has sent a letter to notify them that they are implementing a dorm system and that all students were to be put into it, he hated that, Mukuro hated that, Koenma hated that, everyone hated that. So to continue to go to that damn school that he didn't even want to go to, he had to become dormmates with kids that now hate him for what he did to Midoriya, Eijiro, Iida, Todoroki, and most of all what he did to Momo, the rest of them will hate him more for that betrayal most of all. Though to be honest this was all that damn alliance with the villains and demons, if they hadn't acted at all or even formed that alliance he wouldn't have been put into a position like he is in now, that being about to play co-host to two of his teachers, Aizawa and All Might.

"Remember, when they get here let me do the talking," Mukuro reminded the scowling and glaring at nothing fire demon as if he were a child, "I'm the parent and you're the offspring, you do as I say," she asked him as she was dressed as she normally would be and him as well.

"Fine," Hiei conceded, though it felt good to be dressed in his normal clothes, he was too tired to argue with her about what is about to happen and who the lead talker is going to be, he was too focused on other things, "I still don't see why I have to keep going to the school if the demons scattered."

"Because Hiei, even though Yomi is dead and the rest of the demons scattered, as long as Shura, who has taken up command of his father's remaining forces, decides to remain allied with the villains, you have to keep protecting those kids," Mukuro told him evenly as she set on the couch.

That is when the doorbell rang and signaled the arrival of the two teachers from UA, Mukuro looked to Hiei expectedly, he rolled his eyes in distain and went to the front door to let them in, Aizawa in black pants, white shirt and blue tie, All Might in yellow pants, white shirt and blue striped tie. The only different was that while Aizawa carried a satchel with him and had his hair combed back looking less tired than normal, All Might had a bandaged cast over his right arm while in a sling, both looked down to him and rose a simultaneous eyebrow at his wearing his hero attire.

He just widened the door opening so they could come inside and silently walked into the apartment, took off their shoes like guests do and just as silently let him lead them to the living room where a woman with orange short hair waited, though that wasn't the only thing about her. Her orange hair was messy and parted to the left with a bandage wrapped around her head and cloth hanging down over much of the right side of her face her eye color was blue, her right eye is in fact covered by a cybernetic lens, but what drew their focus was the scar and burns under it. "Welcome to my home gentlemen," Mukuro said with a blank face that held no emotion in it, they didn't expect that either, they thought many things in regards to Hiei's parents, or parent, but didn't expect what it is they found sitting on the couch, "please have a seat while we talk."

The offer was more of a command and they felt as if they had to obey it, just who was the woman to be able to demand them so casually and force them to obey, that rang through their minds as they took their seats, All Might on the left of Aizawa and Hiei beside his mother in front of the retired hero. Neither party said a word, Aizawa and All Might a bit too scared to while Hiei and Mukuro looked to them expectedly as if expecting them to start talking, Mukuro looked down to the table and they followed her gaze to it and saw that the letter they received was out in full view. They both got the message and Aizawa looked to All Might to start speaking instead of himself, so the former hero cleared his throat before starting, "we, uh, came here to see what your response was to the letter that you received in regards to the newly established UA dorms."

Aizawa picked from there, "we are here personally so that the parents could express any concerns that they have to our faces so that we might convince you of how beneficial this would be, however if you aren't to be convinces then we will respect your wishes and not bother you over it."

"Though if there is anything that we might be able to do to allow you to let Hiei move into the dorms that would be much appreciated, he is very promising and very talented, and we would like to keep watching him grow into a very great hero in the near future," All Might continued.

Aizawa would have gone again, but Mukuro put up her hand palm facing them to stop them from speaking anymore, what was she going to say, was she going to deny them right now without even listening to them, was she going to accept, "are you incompetent or just neglectful?"

They just stared at her for a moment or two, incompetence they could understand, they had been called that by some of the more vocal of anti-UA news programs but none of them ever said that they were neglectful, so it was Aizawa who asked, "what do you mean by neglectful?"

Mukuro narrowed her eyes and they could feel a pressure that came with that act, it wasn't pleasant, "clearly All Might has lost his power," the two heroes froze, "he'd been seen in the public less and less over the last five years and when it came down to around three hours he joined UA." The two heroes stared at her and took glances to Hiei who looked to them with bare interest, but still held his stoic expression, "UA provided the perfect cover for him to hide himself away while still making appearances in the form of teaching students, yet it was a double edged sword. While you would be able to hide away while you lost your power, the infamy that you acquired while you were the hero you once were led to villains attacking the school while hoping to break you by killing a student or two, possibly turning one or two over to their side as well."

Now All Might was getting upset at what she was obviously implying, very upset, "are you suggesting that I knowingly let students be attacked just so I could avoid my duties as a hero," he glared at her, no one, and he means no one has ever thought that about regardless of side.

"That is one of the possibilities for neglectfulness," Mukuro said evenly, having the former number one hero glare wouldn't have bothered her before he lost his power, why would it now, "another is that you disregarded the effect you had on the criminals and thought they feared you enough not to act. Clearly you neglected to actually instill fear in them or neglected to think of repercussions to something foolish like teaching and making it public," that made the number one hero glare even more, though she could still see him thinking a bit at her words, clearly he didn't think of that at all.

"There were many heroes that thought that having All Might there to teach would inspire the students more, and having him there would keep villains from harming the students, he was a safety measure as well as a symbol of peace," Aizawa defended his fellow teacher form her.

"Then all of you should have your minds reexamined for defects," she didn't even bat an eye at the insult, "hope is fine for an ideal society but try and be realistic, if you weren't neglectful then you were incompetent, you lacked the intelligence to make that decision so why teach to begin with?" Now she just sounded like she was insulting them to be insulting, but neither of them could deny that if they had thought about it more then they could have found something better of an arrangement, "then there is the obvious favoritism of another student by All Might, an Izuku Midoriya."

Again that made both teachers pause in their seats and look at her intensely, they won't ask how she knows that, Hiei obviously told her that he suspected favoritism, but even so, "I don't know what your son has seen or where he's gotten his information, but I have never played favorites."

"You can act innocent all you wish but that isn't why I've brought it up," they looked at her suspiciously, "I saw all those injury reports, I know that you've told him continually to learn to control his power, and that if it wasn't for Hiei telling him how early on he would still be hurting himself." Her statement made both teachers shrink, now they knew what she was getting at, "as teachers you are to teach your students and guide them, but you failed to protect them against their own selves, which you should have done, first and foremost by teaching that boy control." All Might was about to say something about that but she beat him to it, "and don't say you didn't know how, both your power and that boy's is too similar to not give him the advise needed, and don't say that you wanted him to figure it out for himself, his body is badly damaged from your mistakes."

All Might hung his head down in shame, she was right on that part, because he wanted Midoriya to learn on his own he decided to not give him better advice to better help control his power, all because he wanted him to follow in his own path and not be crippled by his admiration of him. So he decided to shift topics, "I believe we are getting off topic here, we came here to see if you would allow your son to be sent to the dorms so that we could more effectively protect him and let the students also grow closer to each other as young students to form hero teams."

"Oh but this is on that topic," Mukuro said with narrowed eyes, "I have brought nothing up during this conversation that does not pertain to that topic, another point I'll make is your failure to curb that Bakugo's explosive tendencies or at least make him deal with his anger and thoughts of superiority." Aizawa and All Might looked up at her, "the reason why the villains kidnapped him in the first place was because of the scene he showed at the sports festival, his ingenuity and tenacity might be impressive for other people that can't think for themselves, but not to me or Hiei. He constantly feels as though he is better than everyone else and lets his pride get the better of him, he would have failed the finals had Hiei not been there to fight and interrupt the pathetic excuse for a fight, he continually acts more like a villain than hero, you failed him at that. The entire school failed the other students as well because of that boy as well, he doesn't have the right motivation to become a hero, he doesn't have the temperament, and yet he still was allowed into a hero academy that someone more deserving could have gotten into, pathetic."

Aizawa looked disappointed, this was the first student that they visited that seemed to not be coming back, All Might looked equally disappointed, but what could they do, all points made were good and they had no counter argument at her attacks, "so I take it your answer is no then."

"Not at all, my answer is yes," her admission just made them go limp, what in the hell did they just hear from her, "it is clear that UA is either incompetent or neglectful, failure as teachers and values only powerful quirks and not morality, so to be honest you need all the help you can get. Hiei though has proven on more than one occasion that he's more competent, insightful, realistic, and better than all of them, helped out Midoriya, put Bakugo in his place, defeated a villain during the USJ attack, fought against All Might, and helped during summer camp, you need his help."

The teachers were stunned, after all those points made it came down, not to what UA was capable of, but what her own son was capable and willing to do, they looked to the boy who had moved to the windowsill some time during their conversation and looked out at the horizon. They turned back to Mukuro as she just stared at them as if nothing was wrong, that she didn't just pull a plot twist like this, they didn't need to do any convincing, she planned this with him, then why is it that they still feel like failures because of her own words, her own judgement. They left feeling like they were nothing, because her points were all valid, they didn't think of the consequences of All Might joining UA as a teacher, they were idealistic, but she is sending them her son because she had faith in him, which was a bit better, but not by much at all.

When they had left Hiei finally turned to look at Mukuro, "did you seriously have to insult them to that degree, I'd rather not have a headache any more than what I'd have with all those kids running around," he told her stoically while still sitting on the window sill.

"Yes, I did, they need to know that I trust you more than them because that gives you more freedom, I'm not trusting them with you, I'm trusting you with them, they know it now and will think twice on any risky decisions," Mukuro said as she stood up, "I'm leaving, I'll send help for the move."

* * *

Move in day

She did just that, in the dead of night after the facility that was on the edge of UA's campus that was a five minute walk from the main school was built, Mukuro smuggled in all the previsions that he'd need to turn his dorm room into a miniature apartment, all he had to do was set it all up. The dorm complex he was to be living in is called Heights Alliance, constructed in just three days, relatively fast by human standards, and it seemed to be well constructed as well, though he would have added certain things to ensure that security was better than what it was like right now.

Especially considering the glares he was getting form the rest of the class, almost everyone was glaring at him, out of hate for stopping them from rescuing Bakugo (mainly those that were about to go), getting that same group in trouble even more (mostly everyone else), or betraying Momo. That one was mostly the girls, looking to Momo with some pity at having such a close friend and confidant betray her trust, it was only Momo herself that didn't glare at him, only looked to him with sadness at this happening to him, though since he was in the back, it was only glances.

When he arrived though was when the worst of it came out, Sero, Sato, Ojiro, Tokoyami, Todoroki, and Eijiro all glared at him without any pity or guilt in their eyes, nothing in regards to sympathy to the decision that he had to make and all thought of kindness gone from their eyes. Aoyama, Denki, Koda, Shoji, Midoriya, and Iida glared a bit, but there was at least some understanding there, they at least could understand the hard call that he made and understood that it wasn't easy to make, deciding between not saying anything and letting them go. Tsu, Uraraka, Mina, Jiro, and he guessed Toru looked to him with a bit of sadness mixed into the glare, sadness and yet there was an undertone of hate, more than likely thinking about how this would effect the last of their classmate who up to this point hadn't even looked to him. Bakugo surprisingly didn't glare at him, well not with what the other looks that he was receiving, it was mostly a glare of confusion, as if wondering what he did to get everyone else to glare at him so harshly, even some of the glares that didn't look harsh were pushing it. Momo wouldn't even look to him, having to keep quiet about what it was that she was so sad about was bad, but having everyone else think that she's sad because he betrayed her when it was both of them in a way, she couldn't even look at him without wanting to break down and cry.

Aizawa stood before the gathered students, "given everything that has happened, I'm glad we were able to bring class A back together," he said with eyeing Hiei in the back some, he noticed the tense air around them, all the other students staying away from him, he could feel hatred.

"So, we all got the go ahead to move on campus," Sero commented with a smile, while casting a back glare at Hiei for him making it as well before turning back to his usual smiling self, "I'm sure it took a lot of convincing from Hagakure and Jiro's parents, how are you two anyways?"

"We're fine, and you're right, it took a lot of convincing from my parents, we did get the worst of the gas attack," Toru said with a bent over tiring huff, he couldn't tell if she was glaring at him, or if anyone really, or if she was glaring at all, but she probably was like everyone else.

"We're glad to see the teachers got to come back too," Tsuyu commented as well, her glare wasn't really that bad, more hurt then hate, "I was afraid you wouldn't be allowed, the people at the press conference seemed pretty upset with you guys," she added again with a finger to her chin.

"I was surprised as well, but circumstances have changed," Aizawa said, giving a single clap, "now then, I'll explain how your dorm assignments will work shortly, first however… we haven't forgotten about the provisional hero licenses you were supposed to get during the training camp."

"Oh yeah, that's what we were there for, so much has happened, it totally slipped my mind," Mina commented offhandedly as if she hadn't thought about it at all, though Hiei did make it a point to remember himself about the information, it would make his work outside of campus easier.

"This is important, listen well," Aizawa announced, "Kirishima, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, Midoriya, Iida, you five are the ones who almost broke the rules to attempt to go rescue Bakugo that night," he waited for a moment and gauged everyone's reactions and to the news of it all. "Based on your reactions, I assume the rest of you were at least aware of their plan, so I'm going to set aside a number of issues and just say this, if it weren't for All Might's retirement, I would expel everyone here except for Bakugo, Jiro, Hagakure, and Hiei," great more hate. "The five of you who almost went of course, but also the remaining 12 who didn't stop them, you betrayed our trust, even if it was to keep your friends from getting into trouble, and in order to regain our confidence, you'll need to obey every rule to the letter and live as model students." He could feel the tension in the air with his statement, which he decided to lower, "that is all, now look alive and enjoy your new home," the others looked down because they almost got expelled, but Hiei just walked past them and didn't turn to look at their glares at his back.

He knew he was being glared at, knew that the eyes on him were full of anger and hate, it wasn't anything new to be honest, but it was annoying to look back and see the class continue with the glares without even caring that Aizawa can see them, but the look in his eyes was pity for him. That was worse, he can take the anger, he's used to dealing with anger from birth, the hatred from what he's done was nothing knew, the bandits he had been raised with saw to that, the sadness from Momo was expected considering that they have gotten close before this incident. The pity that he now saw in the eyes of the teachers was what he couldn't stand, those eyes that say that they've lived longer than him and know that he can't stand on his own without allies, what would they know, they know nothing of him, which is why he walked in front of them inside.

"Each student dormitory holds one class, girls are on the right and boys are on the left, the entire first floor is a common area, that's where you'll find your kitchen, baths, and laundry rooms," Aizawa introduced them to their new home, the others were amazed at how spacious it was. "Living quarters start on the next floor, four boys and four girls on each level, everyone gets their own room, you should be comfortable, you've got your own AC, toilets, fridges, and closets," the rooms were a bit bigger than what he first thought to be honest, so he can manage just fine. "These are your dorm assignments," he brought out a chart, "the belongings you sent ahead have already been placed in your new rooms, so spend the day unpacking and getting settled, I'll tell you more about your next few lessons tomorrow, for now get to work," he left at that.

Hiei left their crowd after that, he was on the second floor, it didn't really take long for him to get settled with his speed and enhanced strength, he burned the bed they gave him to ash and placed something else in it, for his birthday Mukuro gave him a new bed for when he did go to sleep. He doesn't actually sleep often because he usually meditates, yet people called it sleep, but when he does it is usually in the same position he usually is found meditating in, on a tree branch, so he placed Mukuro's gift of a cut out tree branch and placed it where his bed would have gone. His sink that he installed was enchanted to bring him water from the 'spring of endless drought', an ironic name for a never ending spring to be honest, the spring gives a type of water that acts as an elixir for faster healing wounds, only mortally fatal wounds can't be healed from it. The food storage was more like an entire pantry that is set to automatically refill all stores every Friday night at 9pm, and filled it to where he could feed ten demons for a week if he so wishes, just in case he had to pack some for a long term away mission, so he had plenty of food. Ingredients other than the meat was in there as well, so he was able to make things other than just eating from a can, one of the things that the patrol headquarters cook insisted on was that all inhabitants of the place know how to cook many things, it came in handy. His walls he brought the exact thing for, a special type of wallpaper that had a scent of the actual forest that it was cut and designed from, meaning that the forests in demon world were his sight when he went to sleep or woke up, and when he wasn't doing that he was able to meditate to the smell.

After he was done, he decided to use some of the ingredients he had to make a pie, so he mixed them all properly and fixed it up before putting it in the oven he installed, and as he waited he went out back of the dorm to train with a wooden training sword, it wasn't a rough practice really. He performed a few katas, each time ramping up the speed and power he would exert before he stopped and speed to a different area, had to do so because the power he might exert in one spot would permanently harm the ground and make the soil volatile, and harmful to anything to grow.

When he returned to his room though, making sure it was through the window, just like how he left, he found an interesting sight, all the girls were in his room, along with most of the guys, and they were all eating his pie that he made, blissful smiles on all of their faces as they tasted it. Only the boys that were not eating the pie noticed him and smiled at him nervously to defuse the tension that was no doubt about to be stirred up from them being in his room without permission, and judging by the glare they were receiving, "why in the hell are you all in here eating my food?"

The voice made all of them freeze, and almost mechanically they all turned to him, Midoriya yipped like a mouse, Denki backed up slowly, Tokoyami felt like shrinking back into the comforting darkness of his room, Eijiro scowled a bit but still also backed up like Denki did. Todoroki stared at him blankly and stepped in front of the others in case a fight broke out, Aoyama didn't know what to do beyond sparkle with sweet pouring from him, Koda hid behind the still opened door, Shoji stepped up with Todoroki, Sero chuckled nervously, Iida paled a bit. Ojiro swallowed the lump in his throat that wouldn't stop growing, but the most puzzling of the boy's reactions war Sato's, he was smiling pleasantly at the fire demon, unknown to them all he found a nice baking partner in Hiei, if the delicious pie was anything to go by.

The girl's side of things was a bit more wide spread, Uraraka held her eyes in a wide and scared manner, skin turning whiter by the second, Mina's skin was becoming a much more faded pink and it looked like she was actually shrinking down in order to hide herself from her classmate. Jiro plugged up her ears to try not to listen to any scream that would affect her sensitive ears, and Toru took the cake on their side with starting to strip to sneak out of there, didn't matter to her if she was naked or not, a hand on her shoulder from Ojiro told her to stop, it wouldn't help. All at once they looked to Momo so she could explain what they were doing in the room, she would have the only chance to do so without being filleted alive, so she coughed a bit awkwardly before speaking, "ahem, well, we were having a competition to find the best room when…"

* * *

Flashback

They had all just gotten finished checking out Aoyama's room when Uraraka spoke, "this is turning out to be really fun," she said happily with a skip in her step, "the last person on this floor is," she turned to the last room left and they noticed her pause as she saw who's it was, Hiei.

They all went from happy to scowling before turning away from it when Momo spoke up, "how long are you all going to hate him for what he did," she asked sadly since it was her friend that was being left out on purpose from any fun, sure he wouldn't go along with it, but even still.

"How can you of all people say that after what he did," Eijiro asked incredulously at her even asking the question as if even thinking something so different was a grave sin, "don't forget that he lied to you and told the teachers to knock us out and restrain us so we couldn't save Bakugo."

"Yet he was saved that very night still wasn't he," Momo asked back with a snap, "look, I know that you don't like him, and I probably shouldn't either after what he did, but let's face it, he probably… no he definitely saved our lives, All Might's fight with that villain was too destructive."

Uraraka nodded from her spot, "that's true, did you see the amount of damage all those punches caused, several blocks and an unbelievable amount of property damage was the end result, that amount of power would have demolished you guys no matter what else happened," she guessed.

"No," Eijiro refused to believe the facts, "Midoriya would have thought up a way for us to get away with Bakugo while All Might kept the big boss man distracted," he turned to Midoriya who didn't look very sure, "okay he probably would have, but the point is he still lied to us for help."

"Not to mention he ignored everyone's feelings on the subject and told the teachers," Toru mentioned with some… dislike in her voice, "he ignored the fact that everyone silently agreed not to tell to save everyone from being punished, but instead he chose to tell Aizawa about the plan."

"He also doesn't care about anyone else but himself," Midoriya muttered and everyone looked to him in shock, "every single time that he's helped someone it was to spare himself a headache, Kaachan would lie and say it wasn't, but Hiei I think genuinely only does it to spare himself."

They bowed their heads a bit at the admission, if Midoriya was admitting it, was it a true statement, "you're all wrong," Momo shouted at them suddenly and felt all eyes go back to her, "that is only how he comes across, none of you have ever gotten to know him like how I have. So none of you has any right to blame him for what he did, what you all see is the cold exterior that shows him being annoyed, shows him hating the rest of you are all loud, boisterous, complete morons in some of your cases, and lets not forget all of your own personality quirks you have."

All of their looks were just shocked, Momo just screamed at them, called them all morons, loud and boisterous morons, and blamed them for how Hiei hates them because of their own personalities, "what they hell Momo, you've never talked to us like that," Eijiro commented.

"Because you all have your own personalities, your own little ticks that you do and won't shut up about and the moment that Hiei acts on his you blame him, Hiei is blunt, he does thing that are best for the class because like it or not, everything he's done has been for the good of the class. He helped Midoriya with how to control his power, he beat Bakugo and humbled him a little bit at the sport's festival, helped Todoroki learn to use his flames, and he beat one of the villains at the camp, he told Aizawa not because it would be a pain, but because we would be put in danger. He was the only one able to do those things because he's the strongest of us, the most capable of us, and the only one able to make the hard choices, no he doesn't do things by taking emotions into account, he makes the hard call, the choices we don't make," Momo told them.

The others looked down, she also had a point, Midoriya looked like he was thinking hard now, the others looked down, thinking about how they were treating him and thought that maybe they were acting a bit too harshly, "what do you want us to do then," Mina asked her friend.

"Well for starters why don't we just go in his room and ask if he wants to join in on the fun, he'll say no, but why not just start off with asking him to join, you don't have to like him, but at least start to get to know him before you actually start to hate him," Momo offered already heading there.

"Fine," Eijiro let out a sigh as he too started to walk that way, the rest of the class followed suit since the unofficial leader of the anti-Hiei side was at least willing to give him a chance, Momo was just in front of the door waiting for them with a smile as she noticed all of them arrived.

Momo turned and knocked on the door, "Hiei, it's Momo, I'm coming in," she turned the handle and went inside and saw what he did to his room, she automatically went inside and stared at awe of what he did, the scent, the feeling of everything, "this already has my vote," she declared.

"Have to agree, it looks awesome," Uraraka commented when the rest of the class entered, what she found fascinating was the bed, it was looking like a tree trunk with a thick branch on it, then she smelt something, she turned to the smell and saw a pie sitting on an automatic opened oven.

"Wait, Hiei can actually bake," Mina exclaimed the question before going up to the pie and taking a piece of it absentmindedly, then Toru came up and did the same thing without thinking, pretty soon everyone did that same thing and began to eat some of the delicious pie, even Momo.

* * *

Present

"That brought us to now and where you caught us eating some of your delicious pie, I have to say, I never thought you'd be such a wonderful baker," Momo thought while finishing her bite of pie, then she noticed the look she was getting form the fire demon, a stare like she was an idiot. Wait, fire demon, demon, what do demons eat again, human souls, or sometimes just humans, human meat, but then why would he bake a pie if he… that is when it clicked for her, they were eating actual human meat, they were eating other humans, she widened her eyes at the realization. She found the nearest trash can and understandably spit out what remained of the pie out, the others just looked to her with worried looks before they ate another bite of their pie, that is when Momo was done puking and looked to them, "everyone get out of here now," she pushed them out.

Momo shoved the other students out the door while they continued to eat their pieces of pie, and in the end the only ones in the room was Hiei and Momo, and one piece of pie for him, a very small piece, he looked to her and asked dryly, "do you want anymore WWII Nazi Pie," she puked again.


End file.
